The Blood Moon Effect
by MBAV fan66
Summary: Another collab with TiredOfBeingNice! Once every thousand years, a Blood Moon will occur, causing all vampires to revert to a state of primal instincts. Thus, forcing them to lock themselves away for the night. But savages killings still take place, while every single vampire in Whitechapel is locked away. Even long after the Blood Moon has passed. Who's behind it and why?
1. Night Of The Blood Moon

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And guess what?! I have a NEW story to give you all! But I'm not the only author who'll be working on this story. Nope! *shakes head* Nuh-uh! In fact, this will be another collab fic with my favorite fanfic buddy! The one and only, TiredOfBeingNice! :D**

 **That's right everyone! We're at it again with our second collab! The dynamic, tag team duo are back at it again! Boo-yah! *fist pumps air* And this time, we're tackling one of my story ideas. So, who's ready for some fang-tastic fun?! Oh, yeah! We are! *hi-fives my partner in crime, TOBN* ;D**

 **So, I guess I should explain something about this story first. You see, even though the occurence of a Blood Moon may happen more often than I made it here in this story. I wanted it to be something that doesn't happen very often and is something that happens rarely. You know, one of those "once in a thousand years" kind of thing. It just seems to give the story a more better...well, I'm not sure what, exactly, but it sounded like it would fit the story more better. That and I had no idea of how often one could occur until after I had came up with the idea for the story. So...yeah! Lol! But I still hope you all will still want to read it and follow along with our story. :)**

 **So, I'll be handling the odd chapters, while TOBN will be handling the even ones. So, sit back! And enjoy our latest collab story! Because it will be one doozy of a story to read! ;)**

 **Oh! And I should probaby clarify something before reading, first! This whole story takes place before the "The Date To End All Dates Part 1 & 2" episodes ever took place. In fact, those two episodes never of happened and instead the events from this story take place, instead.**

 **Also, this story will be a bit gory and bloody. So, if you don't like that kind of thing then I suggest not reading this story.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All that we own is this story and it's plot and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice

Chapter 1: Night Of The Blood Moon

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon at Whitechapel High. It wasn't too hot or too cold out, either; the temperature was just right outside, which made the day even better. If you were to ask any student, they'd say that the day was the perfect day to be outside in.

But the day's weather wasn't the only thing that was perfect. Nope! For one lucky student, it was the perfect day to ask the girl of his dreams out on a date. That's right! Ethan Morgan had finally gotten up the courage to ask out the only girl he's been pining for, ever since accidently bumping into her and spilling his lunch tray all over her shirt...Sarah Fox.

In a way, Ethan's been dreaming about this day for a really long time now, but has just never gotten up the courage to actually _try_ and ask her out, before. Until now, that is. Of course, he was still a pile of jittery nerves like usual when around her, but he held strong, regardless. Smiling that shy and awkward smile of his, as she approached him at his locker.

"Hey, Ethan!" she greeted, cheerfully to him.

"O-oh! Hey, Sarah!" he greeted back, mentally kicking himself for stuttering like such a buffoon again in front of her.

Sarah giggled at his awkwardness. She kind a found it sort a cute. "Anyways," she started, getting straight to the point for her arrival. "Your parents do know that I can't babysit for them tonight, right?" she asked, wanting to make sure.

"Y-yeah! They know. I told them that you couldn't due to you having a very important family dinner that you _absolutely_ had to attend to. So, they understand." he answered back happily with a smile.

"Good!" sighed Sarah in relief, thankful that Ethan's parents had bought the lie.

Ethan looked at her with a raised brow. "Tell me again, the _real_ reason why you aren't coming over tonight?" he asked curiously.

Sarah just shook her head at the dork. "Because of the Blood Moon that'll be appearing in the sky tonight, is why!" she answered, as if it was obvious.

" _O-h_! That's right! Because it has some... _strange_ effect on vampires. Am I right?" he said in realization, drawing out the 'oh' part.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah! A Blood Moon only happens once every thousand years. And apparently, it does this weird thing to vampires that basically reverts us back to our more primial instinct as blood suckers. Causing us to have this uncontrollable lust for blood." she explained simply. "Hence, another reason why I hate being what I am." she added annoyedly with an eye roll. "So, apparently because of that and to keep our existence a secret, the Vampire Council orders all vampires to be locked away back at the Council building for just that night for our own safety, as well as for our food source, too." explained Sarah, grimacing at the end when referring to humans being their 'food source'.

"Didn't you also say that your eyes turn a blood red color, instead of your usual vampire yellow?" wondered Ethan. Sarah nodded. "I did! But it only lasts just for that night. Then they'll go back to their regular vampire color." she answered casually, with a shrug.

Ethan gave a nod. "That's cool." he replied back impressingly. He then began to grow nervous again, at what he was about to ask her next. "Hey, Sarah?" he said, sounding a bit hesitant.

She looked over at him, smiling. "Yeah? What is it, Ethan?"

"I-I was just w-wondering...w-w-would you like to g-go out with me, on a date tomorrow night?" stuttered Ethan nervously, while blushing lightly.

Sarah's smile fell to a scowl at his question. "Ethan..." she replied sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but I just can't. You're a really sweet guy and all, but I'm afraid that I don't really feel the same way you do about me. You're more like a little brother to me, really. And I don't want to ruin our friendship if things begin to go south in the relationship, if we started dating. Plus, after what happened with Jesse at the dance that night, I'm just not ready to date anyone, yet. Sorry." she told him apologetically, while turning him down politely the best she could, not wanting to hurt his feelings. She looked at him sullenly.

Ethan's hopefulness soon deflated after her rejecting his offer for a date. "Oh...Well, ok then. I mean...if that's how you really feel and all, then it's cool I guess." he said defeatedly, looking down sadly.

Sarah placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile of encouragement. "Hey! Just because I turned you down doesn't mean that the right person isn't still out there somewhere. I'm sure you'll meet that person really soon and hit it off, making you two inseparable. You'll see, Ethan." she said sincerely, trying to cheer him up some.

Ethan just shrugged and looked back up at her, flashing a small smile of his own. "Yeah. I suppose you're right." he agreed glumly, trying not so sound so down about it though. "Who knows? Maybe they might be right around the corner, waiting for me?" he added, joking a bit.

Sarah smiled happily at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, before saying bye. Ethan blushed slightly at the small kiss and smiled fondly from it, but it then went back to being a frown knowing that it was only a pity kiss, really. He let out a sad sigh, as he closed his locker door.

Just then Benny came around the corner and went up to Ethan. "Hey, dude! I saw you talking with Sarah, earlier. So, how it'd go? Did you ask her?" he questioned, eagerly.

Ethan gave a sad nod. "And how did it go? Did she say yes?" asked Benny, wanting to know. Ethan looked away, and shook his head 'no', making the spell master frown. "Oh, man! I'm so sorry, E." apologized Benny sympathetically.

The seer just shrugged it off. "It's cool, really." he stated blandly, as if it wasn't a big deal when in truth his heart was shattered to pieces.

"Well, what did she say, exactly?" asked Benny, curiously. Deep down he felt really sorry for his friend and a bit peeved at Sarah for making Ethan feel this way.

"She said that she see's me as more of a little brother, really. And how she didn't want our friendship falling apart if things didn't work out between us and how she wasn't really quite ready to date anybody, due to what happened at the Fly Me To The Moon dance." he answered back, sullenly with a shrug as they walked down the hall together.

Benny painfully fake winced towards his best friend after he told him that. "Oooh! Ouch, dude! That must really suck?" apologized Benny sympathetically, giving him a pat on the back. Ethan just shrugged sullenly again, as he continued to hang his head low.

Benny's frown turned into a small smile. "But hey! That just means the right girl is still out there, waiting for you to discover them and to give them your heart! Am I right, bud?" he stated brightly with a big smile, trying to cheer his best friend up.

"That's what Sarah said." sighed out Ethan, depressingly.

Benny's smile faded for a moment, but soon returned just not as big. "Well, you can't let her rejection get you down forever, E! So, cheer up! Things will get better! You'll see! Trust me on this! I'm like the...rejection master, when it comes to girls turning you down for a date!" he reassured amsuingly, before the bell rang and Ethan walked away, sulking still after mumbling a 'yeah, I guess so' to him.

Benny stood there staring worringly, as he watched his best friend walk away looking so down and depressed looking. He hated seeing him like this and hoped that he'll be able to bounce back from his rejection from Sarah, soon.

Letting out a sigh of his own, Benny turned and headed off to class himself.

* * *

Of course, with Ethan getting over his turn down for a date from Sarah later on that day wasn't the case, as he was still moping about it even long after school was over, as he sat up in his room after dinner feeling depressed over it. He couldn't wrap his mind around why she didn't want to date him. Was he not dating material? Was he too much of a geek for her to ever have romantic feelings for? Or was it because of the obvious reason with her being a vampire and him being a human?

He sighed heavily, at not knowing the answer and may not ever knowing it, either. The whole thing just sucked in his opinion! He felt so heartbroken and worthless, thinking that all he'll ever be to her is nothing more than just a "little brother" in her eyes. So, he was basically "friend zoned" by her.

With another huff, he flopped down backwards on his bed. He looked over towards his window and saw the bright red moon in view. He knew that Sarah and the others were probably already at the Vampire Council by now, preparing for the lockdown for the Blood Moon, which will soon be nearing it's peak in the sky for the night.

He laid there looking at it for few seconds before feeling his own eyelids begin to grow heavy with sleep. He yawned tiredly and rolled over on his side, facing away from the window. The whole Sarah rejecting his going out on a date proposal and him feeling so down in the dumps and depressed about it, had really taken it out of him today. Especially, the small bit of secretive crying he did in the boys bathroom at school, eariler. It all had left him feeling so drained of energy, so he decided to just go to bed early tonight, at just 9:30.

Soon the seer's eyes were completely closed and subtle bits of snoring could be heard escaping his lips.

* * *

A couple of hours later, on the streets of Whitechapel, in a parking lot somewhere, a woman was busy walking to her car while trying to find her keys in her purse. Unfortunately, this was a losing battle with all the junk she kept in it.

"Come on! Where are they?!" said the lady growing more irritated by the second, as she rummaged around in her purse for her car keys as she approached her car. "Stupid keys! Ugh!" she sighed out frustratingly.

As she was getting closer to her car, she suddenly paused feeling a strange wave of foreboding come over her suddenly, as if someone was following her. She stopped and turned around, taking a good look at her surroundings. But there was nothing there, but silence and darkness.

Shrugging and thinking she was just being paranoid the lady went back to rummaging around in her purse for her car keys as she reached her vehicle.

What she didn't know was that her strange bit of paranoia was right. There was something following her, as a shadowy figure quickly swept across the small bit of light that shone down upon the parking lot and into the shadows.

Feeling a sudden cold chill run through her, the lady stopped again and swiftly turned around in slight fear. Once again, she saw nothing and began to get scared. She immediately started going through her purse again and this time she found what she was looking for. Her car keys.

"Aha! Found you finally! Yes!" praised the woman in glee, as she turned around to face her car with keys in hand.

As she was about to unlock her car door, she thought she had seen something being reflected back in the window right behind her, but it wasn't very solid looking like her reflection or everything else around her that was in view of the window. It had looked to be a person. She spun around on her heels to face whatever was behind her, but yet again...nothing.

The lady was now officially freaked out and began to panic a bit, as he turned back around and hurriedly tried to unlock her car door. But the shadowy figure then came up right behind her. It was too dark to make out any facial features. All that you could see was a pair of glowing red eyes staring hungrily at the woman.

As soon as she managed to get the door unlocked, she smiled happily in relief. But her small bit of relief was soon dashed as she was harshly grabbed from behind and was abruptly spun back around as she then very quickly felt something sharp go into her neck.

An ear splitting scream of fear could be heard throughout the empty parking lot with no one around to help the poor woman in trouble, as a full moon glowed up above ominously in the pitch black sky in a blood red color

The blood red moon was the last thing she ever saw.

* * *

 **A/N: The first kill! I wonder who this mystery killer is? Any guesses? :P**

 **Sorry, that the first chapter is kind a short, but this it the prologue to the story after all. But don't worry! There's more bloody goodness coming your way, as it only just begun! Lol!**

 **So, please review and let us know what your take on this chapter and the story is so far! We'd love to hear from yah! :D**

 **This be MBAV fan66 bowing out gracefully, as TiredOfBeingNice takes it from here, as I now pass the pen, er...keyboard (?) over to her now! Take it away, fanfic buddy! ;)**


	2. The One With All The Conversations

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of The Blood Moon Effect!**

 **Yup! I am back on board to write another collab with my favorite fanfic buddy, MBAV fan66! We are using one of her ideas that she had thought of on her profile, but we tweaked it enough so the both of us could agree that it is frICKIN' AWESOME! Like seriously, guys, I am very excited :) This is going to be fang-tastic ;)**

 **Anyway, since we are doing shoutouts on all the odd chapters that MBAV fan66 is writing, I guess we should start, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own MBAV, or its characters; all rights go to FreshTV and Disney. We do own the plot, and OC's.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice

Chapter 2: The One With All The Conversations

* * *

"Ethan, honey?" Ethan's mom called from downstairs. Ethan lifted his head from his pillow, groaning. He had heard the doorbell, and he had hoped it wasn't for him. Unfortunately, the next words she had said was, "The door's ringing, and I think this one's yours!" and he just sighed, rolling out of his bed and trudging downstairs.

"Thanks, mom." he muttered. His mom just smiled sympathetically, patting his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Ethie." she said with a small smile. Ethan just shrugged, muttering she couldn't quite comprehend, so she just let it go and walked to the kitchen. Ethan took a breath, and opened the door.

"Hey, E." Benny said with a wide grin outside the door. "How you doing?"

Ethan smiled a bit. "B, as much as I'd love to hang out with you, I don't think this is the right time. To be honest, I'm still bummed out about Sarah...uh... _rejecting_ me yesterday, and I would much rather spend the day by myself."

Benny rolled his eyes, pushing pass Ethan and heading up the stairs.

"Benny," Ethan whined. Benny ignored him as he waved hello to Ethan's mom, who just smiled gratefully.

"Aren't you going to kick him out?" Ethan said to his mom. She shrugged.

"I dunno, hun. I think you need this."

"The world isn't on my side today, is it." Ethan said in annoyance, and Ethan's mom just laughed lightly, kissing his cheek and pushing him upstairs.

He went up to see Benny already unloading his backpack that was filled with marshmallows, soda cans, bags of chips, video games, and video game controllers. He moved to the TV, turning it on, and humming quietly. Ethan smiled.

"Benny, did you plan to live here from now on?" he deadpanned, walking in.

"Well, I already met the parents, so I think I'm good." Benny replied with a matching smile.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Benny, I really want to be miserable today. Why can't you accept that?"

"Because I am your best friend who had nothing to do on Saturday night." Benny said with a charming smile. "Besides, are you telling me you don't want to play video games and get so fat that you'll explode?"

"I'm not usually in the mood for that at _any_ time."

"Get on the bed, you Debbie Downer."

Ethan laughed, plopping right beside Benny as he turned on Mario Kart 8 on Ethan's TV. He handed Ethan a controller, and he took it with a smirk.

"Mario Kart 8?" he said with a sly grin. "Don't you remember when you lost last time, B?"

"No." Benny said, his voice high pitched. Ethan rose an eyebrow, and Benny sighed.

"I burnt your bedsheets." he mumbled. Ethan nodded.

"You know what my excuse was for that?" Ethan said between laughs as he chose his character. "I said that I was experimenting if the sun could burn my bed with the help of a mirror, and it _actually did._ They never let me experiment anything in my room again, you know? Very inconvenient."

"You could've just said what I made up!" Benny exclaimed defensively.

"That I had the most ' _hottest_ ' make out session with Sarah?!" Ethan said incredulously, air quoting 'hottest'. "Yeah, I would've totally said that if I wanted to be _grounded for the rest of my existence!_ "

Benny laughed. "Just choose your character, dammit."

* * *

In the middle of their seventh race, Ethan could hardly remember why he was so hesitant to letting Benny into his house. He was cracking jokes as usual, and he was losing almost every single race. Benny, as always, was making him feel a lot better about what had happen with Sarah.

When Yoshi crossed the finish line again, Ethan grinned in excitement. Benny growled as Tanooki Mario crossed the finish line nearly seconds after Yoshi. Benny threw his controller on the ground in frustration.

"Goddammit!" he exclaimed, looking at Ethan. "I swear you go in last place for the first two laps just to piss me off in the end with you and your annoying star power ups! It's not fair; you always do the same thing! And you're in the fastest vehicle! It's not fair, E!"

"Aw, what do I hear? Is that the infamous _whiny monster?"_

"Ethan!" Benny moaned between laughs.

"Is someone being a whiny monster? Does whiny monster want a hug?" Ethan continued to tease.

They both laugh through the result screen on the TV, and Benny looked at Ethan with a smile. He could see that Ethan is now smiling as well, and the mood that once filled the air had disappeared. He loved when Ethan was happy; it made _him_ happier.

Ethan caught Benny staring, and Benny just blushed, turning away to look at the TV, embarrassed.

 _'Get a grip.'_ he thought to himself.

"Hey, can we just watch TV?" Ethan asked, snapping Benny out of his thoughts. "As much as I'd love to win _again,_ I kind of just want to watch Adventure Time on Cartoon Network and binge eat 'till I die."

"Fair enough." Benny said, covering up the random act of embarrassment experienced earlier. He switched the TV to regular programming, and the two watched as a report from the local news station blared on the speakers.

 _"And in breaking news, a woman in her mid twenties has been brutally murdered in a local grocery parking lot last night_." The news anchor said, reading papers on his desk. _"So far, no one has come forward as witness, and no footage was found on the security camera; all it showed was the woman walking to her car, assumably trying to find her keys in her bag, and then when she unlocked her car, she just screamed, dropping dead. Police have released information on the case, saying that they didn't see the killer through what could only be presumed as the darkness that night, or that the killer didn't show up on camera at all."_

Benny and Ethan exchanged worried looks.

"You don't think..." Benny murmured.

"Shh." Ethan interrupted, his eyes glued to the screen.

 _"Police had made multiple statements about the way the murder may have been committed using the woman's body at the crime scene. Police say that the woman had looked to be drained of blood with two marks on her neck. There is still no info on who the murderer might be, but some people are suspecting the murder to be far from normal."_

Ethan looked at the screen in confusion, and he saw Benny do the same.

"What do they mean by that..." Ethan muttered.

 _"If you are a fan of Dusk, or a fan of the supernatural in general, many die-hard vampire fanatics believe that a blood moon could turn vampires rogue and murderous. And, coincidentally, it was said to be a blood moon the night of the murder"_ The news anchor chuckled a bit, shuffling papers as he looked at the camera. _"Is this some sort of prank played by Dusk fans, or could it be the occurrence of a supernatural happening? Studies have shown that in our very own town, Whitechapel has had a lot of occurrences of supernatural events, including -"_

"Turn it off." Ethan said quietly.

"What?" Benny asked.

 _"Turn it off, Benny."_ Ethan repeated himself through gritted teeth. Benny looked at Ethan in concern, but did as told and switched the channel to Cartoon Network. Adventure Time was playing, and Ethan just rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Are you okay, E?" Benny asked.

"They're right." Ethan murmured. Before he could stop himself, Benny rubbed Ethan's shoulder reassuringly.

"Spit it out, E; you're worrying me here." he said, trying not to freak out.

"Sarah told me that they had to stay in hiding last night because of this blood moon thing. Apparently it makes them go all savage and dangerous during the night, turning them back to their primal instincts and feasting on whatever they could." Ethan explained. "The whole Vampire Council went in hiding last night to protect their 'food source' and keep their existence a secret."

"Wow." Benny said. "Poor vampy over there must've had a rough night with the Council."

"Yeah, probably." Ethan said, before adding meekly, "Do you think we should investigate? You know, like we always do? You never know, this may happen again, and I don't know if we can let it go so easily. What if Jesse's back? What if -"

"E, relax." Benny said slowly. "Even if it was Jesse, or even if it was not because of the bloody moon thing -"

"Blood moon." Ethan corrected.

" - as I said, I think the Council will be able to handle it. They're vampires; vampires will handle other vampires. Not mortals that could be killed in the snap of their fingers." Benny paused, before adding, "Or the snap of _our necks."_

Ethan sighed. "I guess you're right; I am being a bit paranoid."

"It's fine. We all get that way. I don't want you thinking about Jesse though; he did some damage on you last time, and maybe it would be unhealthy to go back to thinking about all that stuff again. Especially since you were such a wreck afterwards -"

Benny stopped talking when he saw Ethan's face, and he just mumbled, "Sorry" under his breath, coughing a bit. Ethan shook his head.

"No, it's just that whenever I think of Jesse, I think of Sarah." he said softly, looking down at his bedsheets. "She had said a big reason of why she rejected me was because she didn't want to date anyone after Jesse and the Fly To The Moon dance. It really screwed up her night. I just wish I took care of it sooner, or paid more attention."

"Stop blaming yourself, E." Benny said sternly. "It's not your fault."

"But what if it is, Benny?" Ethan said, feeling rather pathetic. "She didn't want to make our friendship so complicated. I feel like that 'complicated' stuff would've been my fault if she hadn't rejected me. You know how I am around girls; I always screw everything up."

"Now don't say that, Ethan." Benny said, his stern behavior diminishing a bit. "You're a great guy; anyone would be really lucky to have you."

Ethan looked up at his friend, smiling softly.

"Thanks, B." he mumbled with a soft smile.

"Anytime, E." Benny replied, feeling his cheeks go red again. "The right person will come eventually; you just have to be patient. And who knows? Maybe the person you're looking for...is right in front of you."

Benny practically choked out the last words, and then turned away when Ethan looked at him in confusion. Ethan just hummed a feeble 'thank you,' and Benny just made a lame excuse in wanting to go to the washroom. Ethan nodded, and Benny left in a hurry, mentally face palming himself.

Ethan looked in the direction that Benny left, ignoring Jake and Finn's voice on the television.

 _'I'm glad to have Benny as a friend.'_ Ethan thought with a smile. _'Somehow that boy makes everything feel better.'_

A shift in his emotion occurred, and he found himself thinking about things he never quite considered before.

 _'What if...'_ Ethan found himself thinking, and he just shook it off with a smile when Benny walked back into the room. He looked at Benny, who was grinning again, and when they both huddled on the bed watching the show, Ethan just took a deep breath, finding himself sneaking glances at Benny's green eyes and charming smile.

 _'Get a grip.'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **A/N- And that's that! Nothing much happening; just a few slips of plot here and there. Nothing big. Nothing big** _ **yet.**_

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did writing it! As always, drop a review, and the next chapter belongs to my dearest fanfic buddy, who will probably have something a tad more interesting. ;)**

 **I will see you on chapter four, I guess! Thanks for reading as always :)**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	3. Strange Thoughts

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I'm up next with the next chapter to The Blood Moon Effect! :D**

 **So, yeah...not much in the last chapter. Just a bit of Ethan feeling all mopey and stuff, over Sarah rejecting him. And Benny being the greatest best friend ever, trying to cheer him up. And what's this?...Possibly, some strange and new feelings towards the besties that they never felt before about one another? *giggles mischievously* :)**

 **TiredOfBeingNice did a great job on that last chapter, didn't she? And there's still more to come! I'm glad I have her on this project with me cause to me...my gory/scary/gruesome death writing scene skills aren't that great, in my opinion. :P So, thanks for the assist, fanfic buddy! I appreciate it! ;D**

 **This chapter won't have has much action in it, either. Not until the end, at least. But it'll still be nothing but more talk, as Benny takes a minute to reflect back on what just happened back at Ethan's place.**

 **So, far there hasn't been much buzz about this story, yet, but that's ok! :) We're still in the early chapters to the story and things are still a bit slow plotwise. But it'll get better! Trust us! ;) But I would like to thank all those who have read it so far. So, thanks! *gives you a big hug* :)**

 **Anyways, we should get on with the story, but first some shout outs!:**

 **fangerdanger6- Awe! *blushes deeply* Thank your for the kind words! We're both very happy that you are liking it so far and like the way we write together. I can't speak for my fanfic buddy (who I'm sure would agree with me), but I love it when I get reviews like that, saying how my story has made them a bit of a fan of whatever pairing it is. That you will, have to wait to find out, too! Hehehe! Cause our lips are sealed about the indenty of who the mystery murdering vampire is. ;)**

 **Lone Wolf of Shadows- Thanks for following this story! :)**

 **be1000- Thanks! And don't worry, we will! *giggles mischievously* That you did! Hehehe! Or at least it's leading up to it. ;)**

 **Mbavlover61010- *blushes* Aw! Thanks! *blushes some more* Me and TOBN are both happy that you love our story so much and is looking forward to seeing how it all unfolds for Ethan and the gang. It broke my heart just writing about Sarah rejecting him and breaking his sweet and innocent little heart, like that. But don't worry. He'll find his true love soon enough. In fact, maybe even sooner than he realizes. Lol! ;) Anyways, also thank you for adding this story to your favorites list and to your follow list, and please enjoy the rest of the story! :)**

 **GrumpySnoopy- Thank you for adding this story to your follow list! :)**

 **MadeOfTheInternet- Thank you for following this story! :)**

 **rainbowkitty97- Thank you for adding this story to your favorites list and follows list! :)**

 **Guest- Thank you! We're both glad that you seem to love it so much. And now, I give to you chapter 3, since that review you left (in which I'm replying to now) was for chapter 1! :)**

 **WyldeHeart- *giggles* Well, we can't tell you that, but we do welcome the support, though. And we're both glad that you plan on sticking around for the rest of our little twisted tale, as well. :)**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or anything associated with the original show/movie, either. All we own is this story, it's plot, and OC's.**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice

Chapter 3: Strange Thoughts

* * *

Hours later, Benny had woken up with a stretch in Ethan's bed with Ethan laying right next to him. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while Ethan continued to slumber away. He then looked over to see the tv still on, but the screen was stuck on the menu screen of the Avengers movie. "We must've fallen asleep after watching our third movie together without realizing it." he deduced groggily to himself in the dark room.

When Benny looked down and saw how peaceful Ethan looked in his sleep, he smiled. _'Wow! I never realized just how cute he looks when he sleeping. Sort a like a cute little puppy.'_ he thought fondly. _'Wait? What?!'_ he thought again in confusion, snapping out of it. He shook the thought out of his head. _'I must still be tired or something to ever THINK of something like that. Yeah! That must be it!'_ he reasoned with himself.

Stretching again, but this time with a yawn, he curiously wondered what time it was. "What time is it?" Benny looked over at the clock that rested on Ethan's nightstand. His eyes went wide at seeing what the clock said.

"11:40pm! Shit! Grandma's gonna kill me for being out so late without calling her!" cursed Benny out loud in surprise.

He hurriedly tried to get out of the bed, but tripped and fell, due to his foot getting caught in the blanket. He fell clumsily with a loud thud sound. "Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his head as it had hit the floor when he fell. He then froze in place once he realized how loud his fall was and slowly turned his head towards Ethan. The other teen shifted slightly, but remained fast asleep still. Benny let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that his noisy bit of clumsiness didn't disturb Ethan's rest, but then smiled.

 _'I'm glad that he's finally getting some much needed rest, now. He's been so sulky here lately ever since the Sarah thing happened yesterday.'_

Quietly (and carefully), Benny got up from the floor and proceeded to gather all his stuff that he had brought over. He ejected the DVD from the player and placed it back into it's case and then in his bag. After he got everything, he then slipped on his shoes and was about to leave when he decided that he should probably leave a note for Ethan when he wakes up.

...

" _Hey, E_

 _Didn't want to disturb you when you looked so peaceful there, sleeping and all. So I'm just gonna leave you note, instead. Sorry, for having to bail so suddenly, but you know how Grandma tends to worry when I'm out too late without calling first to let her know what's up. Plus, I forgot to tell you earlier that she's also making me help her with some errands like super early in the morning. No doubtly, she's just dragging me along to do all the heavy lifting and to take advantage of my height, as well..._

 _Anyways, I'll see you later, sometime tomorrow probably, buddy. Just shoot me a text and I'll be sure to respond back ASAP. I could really use an excuse to get out of the house from Grandma, anyways. No telling what else she'll be wanting me to 'help' her with, tomorrow..._

 _So, yeah! Text me so we can hang again like we did today. I really enjoyed it and I'm glad that I was able to bring a smile back to that wonderful face of yours, once again._

 _B_

 _PS: Next time I get to be Yoshi! And then we'll see who's the whiny monster_ , _mister! Lol! ;P"_

...

Benny couldn't help the snicker and smirk that escaped his lips from that last line he wrote. Once finished, he placed the note on Ethan's nightstand. He turned to see Ethan partially uncovered, so on some weird strange whim he pulled the blanket up over him and admired his sleeping form for a bit longer before placing a small kiss on his head.

Realizing what he just did, Benny immediately pulled away in shock at his action. "Ok, Ben! You _really_ need to go home and get some sleep, now." he stated uncomfortably and a bit freaked out about his recent action towards his best friend. He glanced back down at his best friend and smiled. "Night, E! And sweet dreams!" he softly spoke, before swinging his bag's strap over his shoulder and heading out the door, shutting it as quietly as possible.

* * *

Benny decided that it would be best to just exit out the back door, instead of the front door so not to disturb anybody. As he rounded the corner, he was surprised to find Mrs. Morgan still up in the kitchen.

"Oh! Hey, Mrs. Morgan! How's it going?" he greeted happily.

She turned to give him a warm smile. "Oh, hello Benny, dear!" she greeted back. "Are you leaving so late? You know you're welcome to stay the night here, if you like?" she pointed out curiously.

"Yeah, I know that, but Grandma's having me go do some errands with her bright and early in the morning, so I thought that it'd be best just to head on home for the night. And besides...my mission here is complete, anyways." he replied back with a shrug and a cheery smile, afterwards.

Mrs. Morgan gave a nod in response. Benny then looked at her out of curiosity. "I thought you'd be in bed by now, Mrs. M? So, why are you up so late? I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Oh, no! Don't worry, you didn't wake me, dear." answered Mrs. Morgan with a small chuckle. "I was already up. I just came in here to get me a glass of water to drink before heading off to bed, myself. That's all." she reassured sweetly to him.

The spell master gave a slow nod, mouthing an 'ah, got'cha' along with it. "Well, I better be on my way, now! Night, Ethan's mom!" bid Benny farewell with a quick wave, before bolting out the door.

"Night Benny!" she called out to him, as he left. Samantha shook her head at the boy and smiled, as she went to lock the door after him.

 _'I really am glad that Ethan has a friend like Benny in his life. Someone he can count on and who'll have his back when things get rough in life for him. That boy of mine couldn't ask for a better person to be by his side no matter what, than him.'_ she thought fondly, while staring out the window and seeing Benny's form disappear off into the distance.

"Thank you, Benny. For always being there for my son...Even when he acts like he doesn't need the cheering up, sometimes." spoke Samantha out loud, softly with a warm smile.

With that she, finished her glass of water and placed it in the sink. She turned off the kitchen light and headed up the stairs to her own bed for some sleep.

* * *

Benny had manage to make it back to his house, safely at around 11:56pm. He was glad to see that his grandma had already gone to bed, which had meant his scolding could wait until morning. Thanking whatever nightly gods that are still awake right now, he sighed out in relief and headed upstairs to his room.

Entering his room, he threw down his bag, kicked off his shoes, and then plopped down upon his bed on his back, placing an arm over his eyes. For some strange reason, he couldn't get what had happened (or what he had felt at the time) with Ethan out of his head.

 _'What on EARTH was up with me, today? I mean, ok. Yeah, all the other stuff that had happened just now was due to a lack of sleep and all, but what about before that?'_ he questioned to himself inside his own head. He gave it some more thought and came up with a reasonable answer. _'I suppose it was just me being friendly? I mean, E was really shaken up after Sarah turned him down for a date. So, I was just doing what any best friend would do...being there for him in his time of need for support. And I just got caught up in the moment was all, too! That's it!'_ he concluded convincingly.

Too tired and not bothering to change into his night clothes, Benny just rolled over and wiggled his way under his blankets, making himself comfy for the night. He let out a very content sigh at the warm fuzzy feeling that his blankets and bed had provided him. Who knew that cheering up your heartbroken best friend could be so exhausting? But to Benny it was totally worth it, just to see Ethan smile again.

He couldn't fathom why Sarah wouldn't even give the poor kid a chance. At least, she could've given him _one date_ , before breaking his poor sweet, innocent little heart. The thought of her being the reason why he's been so depressed lately, just made the spell master sort a pissed. But in a way, he could kind a see where she's coming from, but still...He didn't like it when anybody messed with his Ethan.

Wait?... _His_ Ethan? Ok, now that was weird, he thought.

Regardless, things were good once again. And Ethan was hopefully back to being his same old, wonderful self, yet again. And if Ethan was happy, then Benny was happy, as well. Besides, Ethan was his best friend and he would do _anything_ for him because he loved him so much.

...In a...best friends kind a way and not in a 'romantic' kind a way, either. Because let's face it...that would just be weird, right? I mean, having feelings for your best friend (who's a guy) like that? That's just ridiculous! And totally absurd! He thought (more like ranted) in his head, giving a quiet awkward laugh unintentionally.

Shaking his head, he yawned tiredly deciding to just push all those disturbing and unsettling thoughts of his, aside to get some much needed rest for the night. He was probably gonna need it for what his grandma had in store for him in the morning. "Ugh. Work." he grumbled, rolling his eyes before snuggling up and falling asleep.

* * *

At 12:06am, it was a cool and crisp night as the moon shone brightly in the clear night sky. It's white glow, illuminated everything down below as it was just barely beyond it's once full moon phase now, which had occurred last night when it was a blood red color. A cool breeze blew by, rustling the leaves in the trees.

A man in his early 40's was out walking his dog, taking it out one last time for the night before going to bed himself. Why dogs always like to wait until the middle of the night to go do their business was a mystery to him, but he didn't mind too badly seeing as he works until like eleven o'clock at night, anyways.

"Alright, Henry. Let's hurry on home, now. It's getting pretty late out." declared the man simply in a kind tone to his beloved companion.

The dog looked up at his owner and let out a content bark at the man, as he wagged his tail happily. The man smiled at Henry and begun to lead him away, back towards home. He wasn't sure why, but something unsettling in the back of his mind told him that he should hurry on home. Now, he wasn't usually all that bothered by being out this late at night, but tonight for some reason it had felt different. He flet more uneasy and a bit terrified to be out at this hour than usual. right now.

The man walked his dog down the street, as it walked beside him happily. Suddenly, Henry stopped dead in his tracks and began to growl and bark violently towards the darkness that laid ahead of them. The man stopped also, curious at his dog's strange behavior.

"What? What is it boy?" he asked worringly, but the dog continued to bark at the unseen object.

Henry then began to pull and tug on the leash, trying disparately to go after the mysterious danger that rested in the shadows, to protect his master. "Henry? Stop it! Heel!" cried out the man, trying to control his aggravated dog. But the dog wouldn't listen and with one strong tug, Henry had manage to yank the leash out from the man's hand and run after the unknown thing hidden in the shadows.

"Henry!" yelled out the man, watching as his dog disappeared into the shadows. He could still hear his barking for awhile, but then suddenly the angry barking turned into a loud yelp and then silence. The man grew really worried and afraid when he heard his dog cry out in pain.

"Henry? Henry?! Are you ok, boy? What's wrong?" he cried out in concern for the dog, but nothing was heard.

Gulping he slowly begun to walk in the direction that Henry had taken off in, in fear. He pulled out a small pocket sized flashlight that he always carried with him, just in case. He turned it on as he got closer to where the dog had ran off at. "Henry? H-Here boy. Here." whistled the man, trying to be brave as he called for the dog, but was actually shaking in his shoes like a coward.

As he got closer, he could hear what sounding like hungry growling noises, but he knew that they weren't coming from Henry. Once he finally reached his destination, he shown his light a little ways ahead of himself, shakingly. And when he did, he greatly regretted it.

"Oh, my god..." gasped the man quietly in shock, as he just stared at the scene.

Before him he saw a person biting savagely into his dog's neck and appearing to be drinking his blood, too. The man's face went white in color at the sight of it, as he froze still in place. He then screamed out in terror at the thing before him, which caused it to notice him, looking up at him with it's red eyes and hissing to reveal a set of sharp looking fangs in it's mouth.

Frighten and terrified, the man ran dropping his flashlight in the process.

"AAHH! MONSTER! SOMEBODY HELP!" he screamed.

He manage to get a good ways away from the horrifying creature, but when he looked back briefly he accidently bumped into someone. Taking a couple of steps back, the man glanced upwards and his face went pale as he stared into the same two red glowing eyes from just seconds ago. He backed away fearfully from the person, confused at to how they had manage to catch up to him so fast.

"W-W-What are you?!" he asked fearfully to the scary figure before him.

But the mysterious person didn't say anything. Instead, they chuckled sinisterly at the poor man, as they smiled evilly at him revealing their bloody fangs.

"N-no! G-get away f-f-from me! NO!" begged the man apprehensively, knowing what was probably gonna happen to him.

But the figure didn't listen and didn't care. All that they wanted was his blood and they were gonna get it, too. The figure then lunged forward, attacking the man's neck and thus draining every ounce of his blood from his body, while enjoying the man's dying screams of horror like music to their ears.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, snap! Victim number TWO!...and a half, if you count the man's dog, too. Lol! ;P**

 **So, what's up with Benny and these strange random thoughts just popping up in his head, lately about Ethan? Is he really in love with his best friend? Or is he just being a really good friend, instead? Guess you'll just have keep reading some more to found out! :D**

 **Sorry, if the chapter seemed a bit short. But I tried to make it as lengthy as possible, with it being more focused on just Benny, this time around. And as promised, I gave you all a bit of action, too just like my fanfic buddy (and me) had said! :)**

 **So, I now hand off the next chapter to her, as I take my leave from this chapter until it's my turn again. Until next time, I'll be seeing you all around! Bye! ;D**


	4. New Clues and Bad News

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of The Blood Moon Effect!**

 **So it's my turn to spin the dice for this chapter - if that makes sense - and I got to say, I am quite excited to write this chapter because it is the first piece of writing that is being done on my brand new Macbook!**

 **That's right; TOBN got herself a new laptop! You would think that this is a good thing, as I finally have something to help me get my work done, but actually, this will probably fuel my habit of procrastination even more, considering I have Tumblr on the tab next to me :P But I will try to get things done as efficiently as possible, and use this laptop to its standards :)**

 **But as this story is a collab rather than a TOBN update, so let's get started, shall we? I am very excited to write this chapter, as a lot of things are going to happen, and I think you'll like it a lot :)**

 **So drop a review as always, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice

Chapter 4: New Clues and Bad News

* * *

 _Red eyes. A scream. Teeth stained crimson. A growl. A body. Trail of blood._

 _Red eyes._

 _Red smile._

 _Red moon._

Ethan screamed, shooting up from his bed. Sweat beaded his forehead as he took quick breaths. His heart was racing and the only thing that plagued his thoughts was the creepy vision that he had just now.

He looked at the time. _4:21 AM,_ it read.

 _'Well that's just fabulous,'_ Ethan thought, his eyes on the ceiling when his head hit the pillow.

His mind was stuck on the images that appeared in his nightmare. As he shifted to the side, he felt as if the darkness that surrounded him was suffocating him. He tried his best to fall back asleep, tossing and turning in his bed.

After a while, he sighed, sitting up and rubbing his head to try and get rid of the migraine he was having.

 _'Looks like I'm not going to be getting much sleep tonight,'_ Ethan thought wearily, and rolled out of bed, going downstairs to hopefully get some early breakfast.

* * *

Benny was the last one to get to the Whitechapel Public Library, holding one coffee tray with four cups in one hand and a single coffee cup in his other. He smiled at the receptionist at the counter who greeted him, and made his way to the back of the library, where his friends were.

When he got there, he saw Erica, Rory, Sarah and Ethan sitting around the table they always sat at, talking quietly amongst themselves. Benny grinned when they saw him walk to his usual seat, placing the coffee trays at the head of the table.

"Okay, so on tray one, I have a peppermint latte for Erica, a chocolate frappe for Rory, a vanilla bean frappe for Sarah, and a caramel macchiato for myself and Ethan." he said, handing out the drinks. "Everyone satisfied?"

"Yup!" Rory said happily, sipping his drink through the straw. "Though I don't understand how you, Ethan and Erica tolerate warm drinks in the middle of August."

Erica shrugged, taking another sip from her drink. "I can't speak for them, but I am always feeling cold, so I am always getting a warm drink. I'm dead enough, Rory."

Benny and Ethan exchanged looks.

"Well, I got it because I like caramel macchiatos; the caramel frappes don't satisfy me enough," Benny explained, and Erica muttered, "That makes no sense whatsoever; they are both caramel drinks."

Benny rolled his eyes, and everyone faced Ethan. He sipped his coffee quietly before answering, "I'm tired," and that answer seemed to satisfy everyone for now. Benny opened his mouth to ask Ethan why he was so tired, but Rory beat him to it, talking about something else.

"So, since everyone is here, I guess we can start the meeting!" he chirped.

Erica frowned. "Meeting? Since when did I agree to join the supernatural council of Whitechapel?"

Rory rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. Sarah just shifted in her seat, sneaking nervous glances at Ethan, who seemed distracted enough. She took a breath, and then began to add to the conversation.

"Well, we did come here to talk about supernatural happenings, so I guess you were always part of the supernatural council of Whitechapel," she pointed out, to which Erica just flashed her fangs at Sarah in annoyance. Sarah smirked.

"What are we talking about?" Benny asked. "I was a bit late from the coffee run, and I'm not a mind-reader, so who wants to fill me in?"

"We're talking about the recent killings in the city," Ethan said as if it were obvious. "What _else_ would we be talking about?"

Benny looked at him in confusion. "I thought you already told me about the killings when I went over to your place? You said it was some vampire who struck bad luck during the night of the blood moon and drained the hell out of some woman?"

"I don't know why that's considered unlucky." Erica smiled, licking her lips, her tongue touching her pearly white fangs. Ethan shuddered, but tried to ignore it, facing Benny once more and continued to explain the events to him.

"Well, B, remember when I said that the reason this vampire went savage was because there was a blood moon outside the night the killing took place?" Benny nodded still confused, and Sarah sighed, shaking her head.

"Benny, the blood moon has _passed,_ " she said. "The killings should've stopped by now, but last night, there was this man murdered by some mysterious person, and his dog had died too by the murderer's hands."

Rory gasped. "You didn't tell me they killed a dog!"

Erica rolled her eyes. "Because we knew you would react like that."

"That bastard," he said over-dramatically, narrowing his eyes. Erica shook her head - "I think I'll need another coffee, or the blood of a jogging man," she complained with a sigh. Benny shook his head.

"So these murders have been happening past the blood moon?" he asked. Sarah nodded.

"Yup. We think it is the same vampire who killed the woman in the parking lot." she said. "I mean, the evidence is the same; there were two marks on the man and the dog's necks, and they were both drained of blood when they were found. It _has_ to be a vampire."

"Basically, there is a vampire who is savagely feasting on humans over regulation," Erica explained.

"Wait, there is a regulation on how many humans you can eat?" Benny asked in shock. Rory looked at him as if the answer was obvious.

"Of course there is," he said. "If there wasn't, there would be no more humans."

"What is the limit?" Ethan asked. Erica winked.

"The limit is when you've had enough," Erica said slyly, and Benny's eyes widened. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"No it's not, calm down." Ethan and Benny sighed in relief. "The rule is that you can eat people, but cannot kill one. If you do, you either have to turn them into a vampire in attempts of saving them, or turn yourself in to the Council and be banished."

"I assume Dracula over here isn't planning on turning himself in to the Council anytime soon, and I am pretty sure that woman was good as dead - and not in the vampire-y way," Benny said. Ethan nodded.

"That is why we have to stop him before anything happens," Ethan said confidently.

Sarah nodded, along with everyone else, and looked at the clock. When she checked the time, her eyes widened and she stood up.

"I need to go. I promised my mom I would be back by this time," she said hastily. Erica stood up beside her.

"I guess I'll be off as well," she said. "Maybe I'll grab some takeout and see how far I can stretch the regulation without breaking it."

Erica winked, and before anyone could say anything, she sped off. Rory's eyes lit up like Christmas lights when she left, and he looked at all of his friends' concerned looks with an excited grin.

"That is so hot!" he exclaimed, and before anyone could stop him, he sped off in the same direction to chase after Erica. Sarah chuckled, picking up her drink and her bag.

"Anyway, I'll be off. You'll be good to clean up?" she asked the two.

Ethan took note that Rory and Erica had left their drinks. He was about to reply, but Benny, however, beat him to it. He saw Benny look at Ethan, and then he watched as he beamed a smile towards Sarah.

"We'll be fine!" he said cheerily. Sarah smiled, waving goodbye, and speeding off.

The two were alone in the library, quietly picking up the books that they had used for research and the empty cups left behind by their friends. The quiet atmosphere remained the same for a while, before Benny finally broke the silence.

"You seemed a bit better today," he said quietly. Ethan smiled.

"I am. Thank you. Especially for Saturday, as that seemed to help me a lot. It was really nice that you came over and helped me out when I was feeling down, and it made me feel a lot more better about what happened. You're a great friend, B."

"Thank you." Benny blushed, before daring himself to ask, "Does that mean you are over Sarah?"

Ethan shrugged. "I don't know if I will ever be over her. She is...she's great. If there was an apocalypse, and I had to marry someone before the world exploded, Sarah would've been my first choice. That's not much of an answer now, is it."

Benny hated seeing Ethan laugh when it came to something like this as it seemed like more of a dark chuckle than a happy one.

Suddenly, he blurted something out without thinking.

"How about me?"

Ethan dropped the book on the table and looked at him.

"W-What?" he stammered. Benny shrugged, trying to play it off coolly.

"Would you date me if it was the last choice you had?" Benny asked. "I mean, I am your best friend, and there is no one else like me. You like me as a friend, don't you? So if the end of the world ever did come, and Sarah was not an option, would I be one?"

Ethan looked at Benny, astonished. "I-I...I don't know what to say."

"What's the matter, E?" Benny said cockily. "Would you take a shot? Would you date your best friend?"

Ethan paled. Benny's mind raced.

 _'What the hell, Benny?'_ his conscious screamed at him. _'Why the hell did you say that? Oh, you are going to suffer the consequences of that one. It'll be even more harsher than grandma's punishments! What will you say now...'_

"I'm joking, obviously," he said with a snap of his fingers, laughing uneasily. "I can't believe you fell for that? If you had saw the look on your face, Ethan; it was like you ran into the ghost of a dead guy!"

Ethan echoed Benny's laughter nervously.

"G-Good one, B," he managed to say.

"It was, wasn't it," Benny said rather dumbly.

The two stand in silence, before Benny coughed, and excused himself out of the library, saying a feeble goodbye and leaving an excuse to leave. When he did go, his conscious was louder than ever, and he was starting to think that his conscious was right; what an idiot he was.

* * *

 _12:13 AM; Whitechapel Gardens_

"Oh, Steven," a girl gushed to her boyfriend, "I had a great time tonight. I know this is only our second date, but I feel as if I've known you my entire life. You are truly amazing, and I would love to be your girlfriend forever."

The guy - Steven - he laughed. "Well, this isn't a romantic movie, Daisy."

Daisy laughed along with him. "You are absolutely hilarious, Stevie."

Steven nodded with a smile, wrapping his arm around her waist as she buried her head into his shoulder. They walked along the gardens, watching as the moon peaked amongst the starry sky.

Suddenly, someone drowned in shadows appeared in front of them. Red eyes stared at them, and Daisy backed up slowly.

"Do you know this guy, Steven?" Daisy whispered as the person in front of them stared at them, as if they were studying them. Steven slowly shook his head, and then locked eyes with the stranger in the dark.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly.

The person grinned, and grabbed Daisy by the neck. She gasped at his touch; cold and strong. His hand was wrapped around her neck, and the person's laugh echoed through the empty garden. Steven's eyes widened.

"Daisy!" he yelled, trying to get her. But the guy just grinned as his eyes flashed red and his fangs appeared. Steven screamed.

 _"Let's have some fun, okay?"_ the deep voice said.

He smashed Daisy on the ground with super-human like strength. Steven was crying as he saw Daisy's head crack from the pressure, and as the blood seeped out through a big cut on her head, he knew she was dead, or at least, close to death. He saw tears that stained her eyes as well.

But that didn't satisfy the person yet. The person ran his hands through the girl's hair, that was drenched in blood. He licked the blood off his fingers and growled, sinking his teeth, making holes around her neck. The only thing Steven could do was watch as the person had finished dragging his teeth across his girlfriend's neck, blood pouring out through the sides as he went deeper and deeper into her neck, leaning in to make sure he could go as deep and painful as possible.

"Stop it!" he yelled, but he knew it was pointless.

The vampire grinned, blood staining his teeth as he looked at the deep scars and holes he made in Daisy's neck. Wanting to finish the job, the person yanked the girl's head off with inhumane strength, and Steven screamed in terror as veins and blood dripped out of the decapitated head.

He wanted to throw up at the sight of his girlfriend. To finish off the deed, the person grinned as he snapped her spine, both her arms and both her legs. He ripped off her black high heel and stabbed it through her chest, more blood sinking through. Just to piss Steven off, he licked the blood off her body.

"What are you?" Steven whispered in shock when it was all over.

Its hands, its clothes, and its teeth were stained in crimson blood. He looked over at Steven, who was pale from the events, and super sped up to him, suddenly grabbing his neck. Steven watched the person smile widely.

 _"Don't be so desperate, Stevie,"_ the person said with a grin, mocking his dead girlfriend. _"You'll have a chance to play with Uncle Vampy."_

Steven screamed for the third time, but that was drowned out with the person's laughter, and the last thing he saw as his vision darkened was red lips drenched in blood, and eyes that glowed a matching red.

His scream was the last thing the world ever heard from him.

* * *

 **A/N- Was that intense enough? I hoped you like the goriness at the end there, and the side humour contributed by the gang before that. What will happen next however? I guess you guys will learn more next chapter with my fanfic buddy ;)**

 **Drop a review that'll make me and my fanfic buddy very happy, and have a fang-tastic day! :)**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	5. Discussions And A Sleepy Ethan

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have chapter 5, NOW! Yaaaaay! :D**

 **So, that last chapter my fanfic buddy did...WOW! That was some scary and horrifying stuff, huh?! I hope none of you read that late at night in the dark, alone. *shudders* But that was a pretty great chapter, huh?**

 **And what's with Ethan's freaky nightmare? Well, in this chapter we'll learn more about that and a possible answer for the strange dream, as well. Not to mention, some more Bethan hints taking place. Hehehe! ;)**

 **Now with two more kills under the mystery killer's belt, the gang can't take this matter too lightly, anymore, now can they? Sadly, there won't be any people dying in this chapter by the killer vampire person. :( But there will be in the next! Courtesy of my dear, fanfic buddy! :D**

 **So, with that let's get to some shout outs:**

 **MadeOfTheInternet43- Thanks for adding this story to your favorites list! Good guess! But is it** _ **right**_ **? Lol! ;P**

 **fangerdanger6- It** _ **could**_ **possibly be them. I know, right?! When I read it I was like cringing at every little gruesome detail of when the vampire was killing that guy's girlfriend in such a brutal way. And next chapter TOBN get's to do it again! But for now, here's the next installment to our little horror story for yah! :D**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. What we do own instead is this story, it's plot, and any OCs that may pop up in the story.**

 **P.S.- I just realized that my fanfic buddy had forgot to do a disclaimer on her chapter, so this disclaimer also includes chapter 4, too. So, please don't hate her for it all you critics out there. Mistakes happen and I should've caught it sooner when I read it before posting, but hey. What can you do? I mean, it's just one chapter, am I right? Regardless, love ya fanfic buddy anyways (in a best friends kinda way :P)! And please enjoy, everybody! :D**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice

Chapter 5: Discussions And A Sleepy Ethan

* * *

Ethan awoke once again from his restless slumber with a start, breathing heavily and sweating sightly. He looked over at the clock to see 5:47 am in big red letters flashing back at him. He groaned as he plopped his head back down on his pillow.

"Ugh! Not again!" he complained dreadfully. "What's with all these weird nightmares I keep having, lately?" he whined tiredly, closing his eyes for a brief moment or two before opening them again.

Knowing that he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon before his alarm would go off to wake him for school, Ethan decided to just get an early start on his morning rituals for the day, instead.

* * *

Ethan was groggily gathering the books that he would need for the day out of his locker when Benny came up to him with a cheery smile on his face.

"Hey, E! How's it goin'?" greeted Benny, like he usually does. But when he saw the exhausted state that Ethan was in, he frowned.

"Whoa! What happen to you? You look like the walking dead or something?" questioned Benny in a jokingly manner, while putting on a fake smile to hide his worry.

The tired seer only shrugged, as he shut his locker to turn to him.

"It's nothing really. Just been having a hard time staying a sleep, is all. Nothing to worry about. It's probably just stress over trying to figure out who's been behind all these vampire attacks, lately." he said, trying to blow the topic off. He really didn't want to worry the spell master over his recent nightmares, so he just played it off as nothing important.

Benny just stood there glaring at him skeptically. He didn't buy that it was nothing to fret over. His best friend instincts told him otherwise, but he really didn't want to get into it with the poor tired seer this early in the day so he just reluctantly accepted Ethan's reply.

But of course, not without making sure, first. "Are you sure? I mean, you look pretty wrecked, dude."

Ethan gave him a small smile. "Yeah! I'm sure! I just need to try and relax more and maybe take a few sleeping aid pills to help me stay asleep longer, is all really." he reassured positively, with a wave of a hand to make his point.

"Alright. If you say so." sighed Benny defeatedly. A mischievous smirk then displayed itself across his face. "Or you _know_...I could always just hit you with that knockout spell that we used on that one rich dude who's life was in danger that one time from your killer vampire possessed car, instead...?" hinted Benny suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at Ethan.

Ethan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at him, giving him a serious glare afterwards. "Ok. For one, that wasn't even _my_ car, Benny! I've already told you that! I never paid for it! It just...kept following me around like a lost puppy!" he defended, strongly with a look of annoyance which only made Benny chuckle at him. "And secondly, I _would_ like to wake up eventually. Preferably in the _morning_ , thank you very much." he added, throwing in some sass at the end.

Benny threw up his hands in surrender at the very defensive seer, suddenly. "Alright! Alright! You win! No magic! Sheesh!" he declared amusingly, backing away a few feet with a smug smile on his face. "Since when have you had such little faith in my spell casting abilities, huh E?" he quipped, making a fake pouty face at his best friend.

Ethan smirked at him. "Since I have yet to see you hardly ever cast one right, probably." he remarked smugly in a amusing manner.

"Touche, my friend! Touche!" replied Benny playfully with a grin.

The two laughed at each other for a minute, before being interrupted by a very worried looking Sarah coming towards them in a hurry.

"Guys! Take a look at this!" she exclaimed, holding up a newspaper for them to look at.

Benny took the paper out of her hand to look at it with Ethan peering over his shoulder. When they both read the headline on it their eyes went wide. Once Sarah saw their reaction she nodded giving a 'yeah, I know' as a confirmation reply.

"He claimed two more victims just last night! A couple out on a date, it looks like." informed Sarah.

"This is terrible! Things are starting to get out of hand, here!" replied Ethan frantically.

"Yeah! And it says here, that this time both deaths were even more gruesome than the last!" read Benny, looking back up at them in concern. "Guys...I think our mystery vampire serial killer is upping his game and is getting more aggressive by the day! Er...night, I mean." deduced Benny with slight unease in his voice.

Ethan and Sarah both nodded agreeing with the spell master. "I think we need to have another meeting together, today after school. Clearly we can't just ignore the matter anymore and we need to do something before it gets even more chaotic and out of hand than it already is." he suggested anxiously.

"This whole thing could lead to the discovery of vampires being actually real. And not just vampires, but _all_ the supernatural creatures in the world, which could lead to some _real_ trouble in the future for us!" stressed Sarah, agreeing with Ethan.

Just then the bell rang, signalling for all students to get to class. "We can meet up at my place later after school to discuss what to do next without the worry of someone over hearing us about talking about vampires and stuff." suggested Benny calmly, earning quick nods from Sarah and Ethan.

"I'm sure she won't like it very well, but I'll be sure to bring Erica along." replied Sarah sarcastically a bit, knowing how Erica will probably react or say about it. "You two be sure to tell Rory."

"We will." confirmed Ethan. "Yeah! He'll definitely be there if Erica is." joked Benny, snickering some as he lightly nudge Ethan in the side, who was trying not to laugh, as well.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at the two, before waving bye and walking off. And with that the two headed off to class together, seeing as they both had their first class of the day together, anyways) with Benny swinging an arm over his best friend's shoulder as they walked. A small blush spread across the seer's face, as he felt his stomach twist in a knot, but he decided to just ignore the odd sensation that he felt for now as they headed off to class.

* * *

Ethan sat on the Weir's couch with a mighty yawn. He was glad that the school day was finally over with. Especially, after what happened in 5th period.

He had fallen asleep during class while the teacher was busy droning on and on about...something? He couldn't quite remember exactly due to how tired he was feeling at the time. Regardless, once his eyes had finally closed and he drifted off to dreamland he was rudely awaken by Mr. Harrison and was harshly scolded for his little nap in class. Needless to say, it all ended with him receiving a nice little stay after school in detention.

Luckily, Benny had that class with him also so he could explain to everyone that he might be a little late showing up for the meeting, later.

So, now here he sat a little after 4:30 pm, just barely awake as he took a sip from his cup of coffee that he picked up along the way to help him stay awake and pay attention during their talk.

"Ok. So, now that we're all here, what's with the meeting?" commented Erica rudely, as if she didn't know the real reason.

Sarah looked over at her with an annoyed look. "Really, Erica? I already told you why!"

Erica just looked at her and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, I don't see what the big _deal_ is about, anyways. I mean, yeah I get there's some blood thirsty vampire on the lose, but who cares? It's a vampire's natural instinct to want to drink human blood and sometimes in the process you might get a little too carried away and go over board, thus winding up killing a few in the process." she replied nonchalantly, as if it wasn't a big deal. "It's probably just some new vampire who can't even handle the bloodlust, is all. It's nothing to be worrying about. I'm sure the Vampire Council can handle it, if that's the case." blew off Erica with a careless wave of her hand to make a point.

"Erica. I somehow doubt that it's really that simple. I mean, _yes_ that could be a possibility...but what if you're wrong? Have you at least _heard_ what they did to the last two victims, recently?" pointed out Benny, voicing his concern. Erica shrugged, making the stressed out spell master sigh sadly at her. "He tore them limb from limb!" he nearly shouted, throwing his hands up.

Erica looked at him with shocked wide eyes at the news, not believing it herself, but she did. "Oh, my god." she said in grotesque and horror. Even she wouldn't go that far when claiming her next meal.

Rory shuddered at the sound of it when he heard Benny say that. "Now do you see why it's such a big deal for us to intervene? He's getting more aggressive with each kill! We need to do something! This guy-" started Benny before rudely being interrupted by Rory subtly butting in a 'or girl' in the mix. The spell master casted an annoyed glare towards Rory before continuing with what he was about to say next.

"This guy or ' _girl_ ' has to be stopped! They're getting more and more reckless and dangerous by the minute!" urged Benny frantically.

"Benny's right! We have to do something before someone we love or know turns out to be the next victim." added Ethan, agreeing with him as he casted a quick glance in his direction before quickly looking back at the others. He didn't even notice the small blush that was on his face or Benny's either, when he caught his gaze staring at him.

"Yeah, but...where do we even begin? We don't even have the slightest lead to go on for a description on this guy! He could be _anybody_!" pointed out Sarah.

"Yeah! Like Jesse!" blurted Rory, before gasping surprisingly. "What if it _is_ Jesse? Maybe he's come back again and this is all a part of some evil scheme he's done cooked up?!" implied Rory with wide eyes.

Everyone shuddered at the idea. "I don't know, Rory? It _is_ possible that this all could be the handy work of Jesse, but somehow I doubt that. I mean...we haven't heard from him since the dance when he tried to convince me to go with him and leave Whitechapel behind forever." thought Sarah uncertainly, feeling slight guilt about what happened that night. She hated thinking about that night and what had taken place during that time.

She looked over sadly at Ethan to see him self-consciously place a hand over the arm that Jesse had bit that night and gripped it lightly. She could tell he was thinking about that night, too.

"Maybe it _is_ Jesse. It's not like it _isn't_ something he would do, that crazy bastard," Ethan said, shaking out the thoughts and masking his fear with a sarcastic comment. Sarah sighed.

"Even so, I think we need to do something before the Council gets word of this and starts breathing down our necks about it. You know how they like to make _us_ do their dirty work for them." Sarah threw in with a dull voice and a with a bit of sarcasm in her tone.

Just then Mrs. Weir walked in on the conversation.

"Discussing what to do next about the latest savage vampire attacks in town, I presume?" implied Mrs. Weir simply, as she walked into the room with a plate of fresh baked cookies in hand. Benny and Rory's eyes both lit up at the sight of the yummy treats before them, as she placed it down on the table.

Both boys instantly snatched one off the plate and munched on them happily, enjoying the delicious taste of the sweets. Erica just looked at them like there was something wrong with them, while Sarah just shook her head thinking how childish those two can be sometimes.

Ethan stifled a laugh at his friends reactions, when suddenly a hand popped up in front of him holding one the cookies for him to take. His eyes followed the arm up until it met a pair of green ones staring back. Benny was smiling happily as he offered him the treat.

"You should probably take one now before either me or Rory devour the rest of them." Benny suggested kindly to the confused seer. "I know how much you enjoy eating Grandma's chocolate chip cookies. In fact, chocolate chip is your favourite if I remember correctly? I had her bake them especially for you, E! Since you've been having a rough time lately." explained the spell master to his friend, shrugging a bit.

Ethan looked at him with a dumbfound look on his face, but soon smiled and accepted the small offering. He thanked Benny, as he bit into his cookie.

"No prob, E! And don't worry! I think Gran has some more in the oven," Benny replied, giving him a quick wink at the end before going back in for more chocolate chip goodness. Ethan smiled and blushed lightly, as he finished his cookie.

"So, what's your thoughts about it, Mrs. Weir?" Sarah asked curiously, looking at her.

"Well, dear...I'm not sure, really?" she answered, thinking about it. "What do you all have so far?"

"Not much really. Just that it's a vampire, who seems to be getting more bolder in his kills each night." replied Erica, simply.

"Yeah...This time they claimed _two_ people last night. Some guy out on a date with his girlfriend. With the girl he ripped her neck out while feeding, I'm guessing. And then he took it a step further by brutally mutilating the poor girl's dead body, afterwards." cringed Sarah, remembering what she read about it earlier today. "And I don't even _WANT_ to think about what he did to the boyfriend." this time she visibly shuddered at the thought of it. "Let's just say, that they found the guy in basically the same way, except instead of his head missing from the body it was his heart, instead." explained Sarah grimly.

Mrs. Weir had a very shocked expression on her face at first, before closing her eyes and nodding. "Yes. I...remember seeing something on the morning news about it, today after Benny had left for school. I can't _believe_ a vampire would even do something so...so... _savage_ , like that. It shakes me to the core." she said uneasily. "You children are right. A vampire this dangerous must be stopped!" agreed Mrs. Weir strongly.

"But where do we even begin?" asked Erica.

"I have no clue, unfortunately. But what I can say is that we need to find them as soon as possible before only more problems can arise from all this. Some pretty serious ones, I might add." concluded Mrs. Weir. "Although...I don't get why any vampire would ever act like this? I mean, especially now since the blood moon has long since been over with by now. So, what's motivating this one to continue with such brutal acts upon human lives like this? Why is it that they are getting more aggressive with their kills each night?" wondered Mrs. Weir in deep thought.

Benny shrugged as he finished chewing the mouth full of cookies he had and swallowing them. "But we think it's a fledgling, well...' _used to be_ ' fledgling since they obviously done drank human blood now, who's been behind all of this. And is having a hard time controlling the bloodlust that comes with it." informed Benny.

"Regardless, things are just going to get more complicated if the Vampire Council finds out about this rogue vampire going over regulation. Especially, when they're such brutal and savage killings like this. Which I wouldn't be too surprised if they already might know about it already. So, you might want to be on your toes about the matter." advised Evelyn simply.

Benny looked at his Grandma with a surprised expression. "Wait?! You knew about the vampire regulation thingy?" asked Benny incredulously to her.

"Well, _duh_! Of course, I would. I mean, if you're gonna live in a town full of vampires with some of the most oldest and powerful vamps around practically overseeing everything in this town, then you're gonna wanna learn about their ways and rules, Benny." she stated as if it was obvious in a carefree kind a manner. "Maybe you should ask one of your fanged friends here to pick you up a copy of the regulation manual to read up on, dear? It might do you some good if you plan on living in a town full of blood suckers." quiped Evelyn to her grandson with a wink before going back into the kitchen to check on her next batch of cookies that were in the oven.

Benny just sat there still mystified that his grandma knew about the vampire regulations, where as he never even _heard_ of them until just yesterday. But then again, his grandma _has_ been around a lot longer than he has and knew about the supernatural world actually being real _way_ longer than he did, too. But still...he was surprised she hasn't had him read up on their rules sooner. Not like he would even bother reading something so _boring_ anyways, like a regulation manual. That stuff was for the birds! Well...more like for the _bats_ really, he snickered to himself. But as he saw it, there was no need for him to learn about the Vampire Council's rules or anything. It's not as if he planned on ever becoming one himself anytime soon, anyways. Or EVER for that matter.

After taking a sip of his coffee, Ethan yawned again, but this time everyone noticed how tired he looked. Especially, Benny who was now really getting concerned for his friend's health.

"Hey! You alright, E? You still look pretty tired, there." asked Benny in concern. Ethan was about to brush him off again about the matter, but was this time cut off by Benny before he could reply. "And don't lie to me! I can tell when you're lying, E, remember." chided Benny, giving him a serious look.

Ethan was a bit surprised at first, but when he looked around the room he saw the same concerned looks upon the rest of his friends faces. Deciding that maybe it was best to just go ahead and tell them to ease their worry - and his own.

So he told them. Figuring what's the worse that could happen if he did.

"To be honest guys...I haven't really been sleeping too well. The past couple of nights have been brutal on me. I keep having these...really horrible and frightening nightmares all the time, that don't make much sense." he confessed glumly.

"Nightmares? What kind of nightmares?" wondered Sarah, sounding very worried for the seer.

"Well...they're not really all that clear, really. They're more like...bits and pieces. Like really scary and disturbing images that flash by my line of vision. Much like how my visions appear to me whenever I get them." he explained the best that he could, describing it.

Silence fell over the room for a brief period of time before Rory broke it. "Maybe it's like some kind of new seer power or something?!" chirped Rory enthusiastically.

Ethan only shrugged and then sighed. He jumped a little when he felt a hand placed on his thigh. He looked over to see that it was Benny's.

"I don't say this often, but...maybe Rory's right? I'm sure that these nightmares are all just part of your seer abilities growing again. And this time instead of finding out that you can go into people's heads, it's getting dream visions!" reassured Benny, trying to make Ethan feel more relaxed about the matter. "There's not really much known about seers out there, seeing as they're hard to come by. Grandma once told me that how rare it is to even run into one because it's such a rare ability that doesn't carry down from generation to generation very well like being a wizard does. And that even if there was someone who was seer in your family tree, it doesn't necessarily mean that any of their children will inherit the gift." he explained in a kind and gentle manner.

"I mean, just look at your parents, E. None of them seem to have freaky visions when they touch someone like you do. Because if they did then I'm _sure_ they would've figured out what Sarah is by now. And I'm pretty sure not very many parents would be ok with a vampire looking after their children while they're away. Am I right?" he added genuinely, lightly chuckling at the end.

Ethan gave a small smile, feeling slightly better about his weird nightmares. Maybe they really were just a new part of his seer powers growing within him. He then remembered Benny's hand being on his leg, as he suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable now at the reassuring gesture.

"Uh...Benny?" He drew his hand back awkwardly. The spell master looked at him curiously, but then followed his best friend's uncomfortable gaze down to where his hand still rested upon Ethan's knee. His eyes widened, getting the hint and he too felt an awkward uncomfortableness about it too, as he quickly pulled his hand away. He eyed the seer nervously for a second before looking away and mumbling a 'sorry about that' back at the seer.

Just then Evelyn came back into the room with another plate full of fresh baked cookies on it, breaking the awkward bit of tension between the two. Right as Benny went in to grab another cookie, Evelyn whacked the top of his hand and glared condescendingly at the young spell master.

Benny yanked his hand back, hugging it to his chest as he rubbed the painful sting from her smack, away. He looked at her with innocent hurt green eyes, wondering why she did that for.

Reading his expression, she immediately saw the question in his eyes. "Save some for poor Ethan, here. You and your blonde friend over here already done polished off the first plate. Now save some for the rest of your friends, will you. I didn't bake these just for you, Benny." she scolded lightly to her grandson, who looked at her with a small pouty face.

Ignoring her grandson's childish look, she focused her attention back on Ethan as she held out the plate for him to take a few with a friendly and warm smile. Ethan returned the smile as he took a couple and began munching on them. Happy, she set the plate down, but her look then turned to a more concerned one.

"So, what's this I hear about terrifying nightmares, dear?" she asked.

"Grandma! You've been listening in on our conversation the whole time?!" exclaimed Benny surprisingly, and maybe a bit ticked, as well.

Evelyn only rolled her eyes at him. "The kitchen's not that far from the living room, Benny. And you all were talking loud enough for me to hear bits and pieces of it. So, hush mister!"

Not wanting to unleash the wrath of his grandmother, Benny decided to remain quiet as she spoke with Ethan.

"Well...every night when I'm asleep I get these...nightmares, that scare the living crap out of me." explained Ethan hesitantly. He hated even thinking about them.

Mrs. Weir nodded her head, as she stroked her chin as if in thought about it. "Uh-huh...I see..." she said in deep thought. "And what are they usually about?" she questioned curiously.

"I-I'm not sure, really? There's a lot of red, everywhere. And screaming. Lot's and lot's of screaming, too." he answered, trying his best not to sound so terrified. "And I think I see faces sometimes, too!" he rushed out, remembering small fragments and remnants of some of the things he saw, now. Then it hit him. The faces that he saw were the faces of the people who have been killed by their mystery vampire!

"Oh, my god! I think they're people who've been killed by our vampire serial killer!" Ethan shouted in shock and realization, as he jumped up to his feet, breathing heavily.

Benny stood up quickly too, to rub Ethan's back to help calm him down. He looked at him worryingly, as he then turned to look back at his grandmother.

"Grandma, what do you suppose they even mean?" he asked.

Mrs. Weir thought about it for a minute before shaking her head.

"I'm not really sure myself, Benny. Perhaps your theory of the nightmares being another new seer power of his, is correct. Maybe what Ethan's been seeing in his dreams at night are more like premonitions in his sleep. So, if that's the case then there's really nothing to worry about, here." she concluded, flashing a warm smile at the end.

"Perhaps, these nightmares of his can help us in finding out who the killer is?" stated Erica.

"Maybe," Evelyn replied back, calmly.

Finally, getting over his mini blur of panic, Ethan was able to speak again.

"Then I'll be sure to let you guys know if I see or remember anything important about the nightmares that might help us. Until then, I think this meeting is adjourned." he declared, still trying to catch his breath a little.

Agreeing that there's nothing more to discuss, they all left. Erica leaving to grab a 'bite' to eat and Rory saying how he had to hurry and get home before he's grounded if he doesn't get his room cleaned before dinner.

Sarah was the last to leave out of the vamps, but she was a bit more reluctant than the others. She worried about Ethan and how these nightmares were effecting him. Hopefully, they can find who the killer is quickly and solve this mystery soon, so that the horrible nightmares he's been having can finally stop.

Now, it's not like she had feelings for Ethan, but...that still didn't mean she didn't care about the poor guy. He was still her friend, after all. And she couldn't help, but to worry. Ethan and Benny were both still human, so it was only natural that she would be worried and concerned for their safety every time they took on the supernatural evils of this world. As for Rory and Erica, she didn't worry as much about them seeing as they're both vampires and can take care of themsleves more better than Ethan and Benny can.

Sighing heavily, as she took one last look at the seer in the room, Sarah put on a brave face and said her goodbyes, not even bothering to say just were it is that she was going.

After Sarah left, the only one's who now remained in the room were Ethan and Benny. Mrs. Weir had already left the room and had went back into the kitchen after Rory bolted out the door at vampire speed.

Ethan was about to leave himself, when he was suddenly stopped by Benny grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Hey! Are you sure you'll be alright walking home by yourself when you're obviously so exhausted?" questioned the very worried spell master, wanting to make sure that his best friend was ok.

He let go when he saw Ethan giving him a reassuring smile. "Promise, B. I'm only a little tired now thanks to that coffee I had." reassured Ethan sweetly to him. "And the small nap that got me detention in Mr. Harrison's class, today." he added jokingly with a shrug.

But Benny wasn't buying it. "Yeah! But what about the-" he ranted before being cut off by Ethan.

"I'm _fine_ , B! Relax! They're only just really bad dreams, is all. I'm sure that once this is all over with they'll go away after we deal with that fanged serial killer on the lose out there. Then it'll be back to blissful sweet dreams again." he stated genuinely, placing a hand on Benny's shoulder. "And it's not like I live a bunch of blocks away from here, anyways Benny. So, I should be good in making it home safe and sound, tonight."

But Benny still didn't feel too sure about letting him walk home on his own after feeling so drained of energy all day like this. _'Maybe I should see about making him an energy potion or something to help him get through the day until these nightmares stop?'_ thought Benny apprehensively.

Seeing the doubt and uncertainty in his eyes, Ethan sighed. "Look. If it'll make you feel any better. How about I text you as soon as I get home? Will that work for you, Mr. Worry Wart?" negotiated Ethan with a smirk at the end.

Benny chuckled at his little joke. "Actually, I would feel a lot more better if I actually heard your voice, instead." reasoned Benny, earning a baffled expression from his friend. "Hey! Anybody can swipe your phone and just text you saying it was from you, when in truth it's not! So, I much rather hear the words coming from your own mouth, instead just to be sure." he explained logically with a cocky grin on his face.

Ethan rolled his eyes at him playfully and mouthed an 'ok. sure. whatever floats your boat' at the spell master mockingly, being a smart aleck when he said it. Laughing, the spell master playfully told his seer best friend to just 'shut up and leave already', as he lightly pushed him towards the door.

* * *

About 15 minutues later, Benny had recieved the call that he had been waiting for ever since Ethan left. And yes, he did make it home alright without any sort of problems, like falling asleep in someone's lawn.

Once he knew that Ethan was home, he felt more at ease and relieved to know that. He didn't know why, but he felt more protective over the seer than he usually did about things. And he couldn't help, but to just want to reach out and touch the other teen, every time they were near each other. He had a very good idea of why he was feeling like this towards his best friend, but doesn't want to admit it to himself. So, instead he just tried to play if off as nothing and ignored the simple little fact of him possibly falling for his best friend for the sake of their friendship together.

Their phone conversation lasted a few more minutes (talking about random geeky stuff) before it was finally time for dinner. They said their farewells (with the promise of seeing one another again tomorrow) before finally ending the phone call to go pig out on some food before homework and then crashing for the night.

* * *

 **A/N: What's this? Ethan has a new seer power? Maybe it can help them in getting to the bottom of this mystery and solving it before more innocent people get killed.!**

 **Speaking of which, I've seen some pretty interesting guesses as to who the murderer might be. And they're all great guesses! But which one is right? Well, the answer to that mystery will be revealed in just a few short chapters! So, hang in there and be patient just a little while longer, guys. ;P**

 **And what's up with Sarah? Could it be that she might have small feelings for Ethan, after all? Or are they just your average "over protective best friend" kind a feelings, instead? You know, like the ones where you don't love the person, but you'll still do anything for them because they really mean a lot to you for some reason, as if they were family.**

 **Anyways, please review! And don't be afraid to still voice your opinion on who you think the killer is. It's killing me and TOBN in not being able to tell you all, just yet! Lol! But we're hanging in there...barely. :P**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you as I now hand off the next chapter in our story to my fanfic buddy. Bye! :)**


	6. Against All Odds

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of The Blood Moon Effect!**

 **Yes, I am bringing you Chapter 6 of this wonderful and intriguing story. Sorry it's been so late; the school year is starting, and I can almost** _ **feel**_ **all the homework that is coming my way :P Oh well, can't avoid it now :/**

 **I still can't believe there has been so many theories of who the vampire killer is...so far, we've suspected almost every person on Team V! I wonder which one of you is right...or if none of you are right?! *DUN DUN DUUNNNN!***

 **Recap from last time; Ethan has been developing new powers, Benny's been developing a crush, Sarah has been developing some sort of new feeling towards Ethan (?!) and Rory is developing a thirst for cookies, along with Erica...developing a new love life?! All will be answered in this chapter!**

 **I can't wait to start! I hope it reaches standards and what not :)**

 **Disclaimer (won't forget this time :P): We don't own MBAV or its characters. We just own the plot and any OC's that you might encounter whilst reading, which may come up in this one *wink wink nudge nudge* All the rights go to the creators and writes of the show, FreshTV, Teletoon, and Disney. Thanks a bunch :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice

Chapter 6: Against all Odds

* * *

Hannah Price walked along the edge of the Whitechapel Harbor, letting the cool, summer night breeze waft through her hair. She smiled at the shining moon that set on the crystal-like waters, wrapping her thin sweater tighter against her chest.

She stared at the sight for a while, before pulling out her phone and checked the time; where has the time went? It was almost midnight, and it was a school day tomorrow. She comes to the decision that she should leave; this kind of weather can let her come back tomorrow - or rather, later that day.

She smiled softly at the thought, and turned around.

...

 _twisting. turning. moans of pain._

...

A rustle of leaves from a nearby bush made Hannah jump a bit. The wind howled, and she just sighed; of course she was a bit jumpy. Why wouldn't she be? It was midnight in _Whitechapel -_ a place that was quite prone to "abnormal" events in the town.

"It's nothing," she quietly reassured herself. "Probably just the wind; get a grip."

She pulled her sweater down; 'J _ust a bit of nightlife, I assume,'_ she ended up thinking.

...

 _white eyes._

 _white teeth._

 _white moon._

 _..._

It happened again. Hannah stopped in her tracks; she was worried now.

Suddenly, a blur of a black silhouette casted over her vision. She gasped.

Running is her first instinct.

She didn't know why, but she just started running. Her parents always told her that black shadows were always a bad thing, and even if she didn't believe it then - or now, to say the very least - she was glad that she listened.

She ran through a nearby forest, hoping to lose the person.

Hannah stopped in the middle of leaves and twigs, and sighed in relief, turning her head to see if anything was following her.

Nothing.

 _'Is it gone?'_ Hannah thought, paranoid of every sound. _'Was there even an 'it' to begin with?'_

Hannah sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket, hastily turning it on, and thought about calling her boyfriend to come and pick her up; she didn't feel too safe to go on her own.

 _"Hannah? What's up? Why are you calling at this time? Is something wrong?"_ her boyfriend asked, his voice quick and choppy due to lack of service in the forest. His voice crackled in Hannah's ear, and it took her a while to finally decipher what he was saying.

The moment she opened her mouth, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to scream. The figure, however, wasn't going to let that happen any time soon; he grabbed her shoulder with one hand and yanked it with a force that dislocated her shoulder. He used his free hand to cover her mouth, and, in shock, she dropped her phone.

 _"H-Hannah? Wha - What is th-h-hat? A-A-A - o-aky?"_ His voice was masked under crackles and stutters. Hannah was helpless, her screams muffled by the person's hand. She tried her best to say something, but the person refused to let that happen.

 **"** _ **You're time is up, Price,"**_ A voice rang in her ears. _**"But I thank you for becoming a vital part of my dark message to the citizens of this sleepy and oblivious town, don't you think?"**_

Hannah looked horrified when she glanced at the vampire.

"I-It was _you_ behind all this? I-It can't...not _y-you...,"_ she stammered.

The figure laughed, letting his hand off her mouth so it would graze her lips. Hannah took this as an opportunity: she _screamed_ , and, luckily, it was heard by her boyfriend.

 _"HANNAH?!"_

Her neck was suddenly violently snapped by the cold hands of her attacker. In one swift move, Hannah was dead. Her eyes were open with shock, and a stab of pain shot through her body, but _it wasn't satisfied._

Nothing would be too wrong if he played with her body a bit, would it?

It bit through her broken neck, letting her lifeless head roll around in his hands, and used its fangs to drag across her skin, pushing hard enough in to make a deep scar. Blood poured from the wound, and fell on her phone.

Her mouth was slightly parted, and it grinned; time to get a little _creative._

It pulled Hannah's parted and stiff lips open, hearing a crack; _broken._ He then yanked out her arm out of her dislocated shoulder, using inhumane force to rip it out of its socket and pulling bits of skin out. Blood sprayed onto her clothes and its. Her boyfriend was screaming; he must've heard its growls. No big deal at this rate.

It took her skinny arm and shoved it down her mouth and through her throat, the lifeless body not doing anything but looking absolutely horrific. He shoved in so hard that it is stiff and stuck when he lets go.

He grinned at his damage, and threw her body - arm still in broken mouth - against a tree with an inhumane force that shook leaves.

He was as fast as the stick that crashed into her phone, cutting her worried lover's cries off within the speed of a blink.

...

 _red eyes._

 _red teeth._

 _red moon._

* * *

"I can't believe that the Vampire Council is summoning us now!" Erica complained, crossing her arms as she, Ethan, Benny, Rory, and Sarah walked towards the Council building, wind blowing past them.

"Erica, calm down, it is _just_ a re-run of _Keeping Up With The Kardashians,_ " Benny said with a roll of his eyes. "I mean, you already have every single episode up to date recorded and saved, so really, you shouldn't be complaining."

Erica stopped, looking at Benny with steely eyes.

"I may be a hardcore Dusker, but I _never_ miss an episode of _Keeping Up With The Kardashians."_

Benny scoffed. "It's _just_ a reality TV show about dumb people, Erica."

Ethan gritted his teeth, and Rory whistled, murmuring, "Bad move, B," under his breath. Sarah looked down at the ground, biting her lip nervously with a small smile. Benny watched as Erica glared at him, fangs bared.

"Just. A. Reality. _Show?_ " Erica growled, clearly enraged. "And did you just call the Kardashians _dumb?!"_

Benny jumped back nervously, his face red, and rubbed the back of his neck hastily.

"U-Uh, I mean, man, I love watching Kim Kardashian cry like an ugly baby - _I mean -_ "

"Save it, geek!" Erica shouted. "You just made my list!"

Benny stood there, dumbfounded. Sarah stifled her laugh behind her hand as she watched Erica speed up towards the Council building. Sarah mouthed an apology to Benny, who waved it away as if it were nothing - it was _Erica_ after all - and she tried to catch up to her as she watched the blonde walk into the building. Rory grinned, and followed, leaving Ethan and Benny to walk by themselves.

"Red, are you?" Ethan said after moments of silence, seeing Benny's cheeks go red. Benny blushed.

"Are they actually?" Benny said, his hand moving bits of his hair on the back of his neck over and on top of the back of his hand. "Whoops. I guess Erica always had a way of getting me flustered and all that kind of stuff."

Ethan hummed an agreement. "She always does. I can see why you like her so much."

Benny stopped, struggling for words.

 _'I can do it right now,'_ Benny thought anxiously. _'I can do it right now, just to get away with it. It'll be like brushing the lie off and revealing it discreetly. He could take it, you know? He probably will take it...'_

"I don't like her," Benny blurted out. Ethan rose an eyebrow, seemingly unfazed.

"Oh? Then who, if you don't mind me asking?"

Benny began to feel a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck.

"A-A...h-his name...I mean -"

Benny covered his mouth in shock; he didn't expect he would _come out to his best friend today._

Again, Ethan seemed unfazed.

"Well, I am sure he is a lucky _guy,_ " Ethan said, stretching the last word to make sure Benny knew he caught the small mistake. Benny took a deep breath, and patted Ethan's back with a shaky smile, and sped up to gain some distance away from him.

Ethan stood there, watching his flustered friend walk towards the building, and Ethan chuckled lightly.

"I am too," he whispered, mostly to himself, as if his words could be carried in the wind and heard by the spellmaster.

 _"For you."_

The last two words were merely a revelation in his own mind, and he covered his mouth as if he _actually_ said it out loud in front of Benny himself. He shook his head, his eyes widened and his hands dug deep in his pocket.

 _'Don't humour yourself; he's your best friend after all,'_ he thought bitterly before catching up to his friends at the front of the building.

* * *

Ethan, Rory, Benny, Sarah and Erica stood in front of the council, staring at Anastasia, who sat in her regular seat. Chandeliers nearly shook at how loud Sarah's voice was, startling most of her friends.

"What do you _mean_ you think one of us did it?!" Sarah screamed. "You have an annoying habit of blaming the people who save your worthless asses!"

Even Erica knew that was a step too far; she pulled Sarah's shoulder back lightly, murmuring a small warning, and Sarah's fangs retracted. Anastasia smoothed out her dress and folded her hands on the desk.

"If you didn't do it, then who did?" Anastasia said, with slight authority to her voice. "The murders are getting worse and worse; you know that your little Student Council President had her hand stuffed down her throat; _literally."_

Ethan shuddered; his homeroom teacher told them all right away, just before school was cancelled because of the ongoing investigation. Ethan felt more bad for her boyfriend, who was practically traumatized by the whole event - even if he pounded his head in a locker once, a little sympathy never hurt anybody.

"How are we supposed to know?" Ethan shot back defensively, not knowing why he was so keen on Sarah's opinion being blasted down. "I mean, Sarah is right; you always blame us for the things we end up solving and saving your butts."

Benny frowned at the small act of defensiveness from Ethan; especially when Sarah smiled a bit at the end. He shook out his possessive thoughts with a shake of his head, and glared at the young-looking vampire.

"Why did you even summon us if all you will do is interrogate us?" Benny asked, trying to act calmer than his other two friends. "I mean, I am sure you knew that this wasn't going to get us to confess or anything, as usually it never does. So what's the point this time?"

Anastasia sat back in her chair.

"Well, of course I knew you wouldn't cooperate," Anastasia said. "That's why you have exactly two weeks to solve this mystery."

"We're not your on demand Scoobie gang, Anastasia!" Erica growled. "You can't just blame us for everything and then expect us to be totally cooperative with helping you solve the mystery of Mr. Serial Killer! Why don't you send your guards or something?! They can do a better job than us!"

"Hey, not true!" Rory said, facing Erica. "They always get killed; this time won't be different! At least they won't be losing any Council member when we drag our butts to get eaten alive by this psychopath vampire -"

Erica punched Rory in the shoulder, and his ramble was done with a small yelp. Ethan winced at the last two words, still remembering the vivid dream he had yesterday. He knew it hasn't had anything to do with who the killer actually _was,_ yet he felt like the information should be kept to himself...

Anastasia's glowing eyes snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You are going to find out who is behind this thing or else _your_ butts will be on the chopping block!" she growled, staring intensely at them, but not intense enough for them to be manipulated. Benny still shuddered under the glance.

"Why should we help you?" he asked instead of yelling nervously.

Anastasia shrugged. "Well you _are_ innocent, no? If you are telling the truth, then you should be able to find the culprit with no troubles, as you guys always sit your asses on things that will bite you. If you don't find them, you _must_ be the culprits."

"All six of us?" Sarah asked in shock. "How can all six of us be the murderer when there is only three vampires?"

Anastasia smirked. "You wouldn't let your own nerds be devoured, would you?"

Sarah and Rory exclaimed a loud, "No!" but Erica said, "Maybe," at the same time with a smirk. Benny and Ethan looked at her, along with Sarah and Rory, and she coughed awkwardly, muttering, "Well of course not."

"Then it's been decided," Anastasia said. "Your two weeks begin today. You are dismissed."

Sarah stormed out, clearly still mad, and Erica opened her mouth to protest, but closed it when she looked at Anastasia's strict glare. She sighed, closing her eyes and following Sarah out. Rory animately followed her, not really seeing why everyone was so upset, only to be scolded at by Erica.

"We better get a bloody plaque or something after this!" Benny muttered to Ethan when their backs faced the Council. "Or at least get a memorial plaque with our actual blood on it when we get _fucking killed!"_

"They have super-hearing, Benny; shut up!" Ethan hissed. Benny rolled his eyes, sulking, and crossed his arms. They jogged down the stairs, following the vampires, and was hit with a fresh breeze when they walked out. Ethan sighed.

"And don't think of death just yet, B," Ethan said, a bad feeling washing over him. " _Yet._ "

* * *

"You must keep an eye on them."

Damon Alaric growled. "Why should I?! You know how I am with humans, and this case doesn't sound the most reassuring -"

"You start tomorrow, Damon," Anastasia growled. "Better for them, better for you."

* * *

 **A/N- That was interesting, huh? Who is Damon? Find out in fanfic buddy's chapter!**

 **See'ya next time! Drop a review as well :)**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	7. A New Member To The Team

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have an all brand new chapter to our gruesome story, The Blood Moon Effect! :D**

 **So, in this chapter were introduced to a new character in the story. He's mine and TOBN's own OC baby! Lol! They're not really a baby, but that's what we like to call him because we both came up with him, so in a way we both gave birth to a new person who is fictional! Lol! :P Hehehe! You had to be there when we started joking about it through our PM messages. :P**

 **But anyways, he was sort of actually introduced at the end of the last chapter, but now we get a better look into his personality and character in the story.**

 **Also, we get another look into the thoughts of Benny Weir and Ethan Morgan, yet again! Over their strange feelings and thoughts for the other. And Benny makes a big decision at the end of the chapter, too!**

 **Anyways, before I wind up giving out too many details about the chapter. I guess I better shut my mouth and get on with it! Huh? ;P**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Bennyweirlover17- I wanna give a special thanks to you and for all of your love and support on this and all my other Bethan stories! And for liking me as an author so much, too! I'm just so overwhelmed with gratitude and thanks for loving it so much. And I hope that you like this chapter, as well! ;D Oh! And thank your for PM-ing so much, as well!**

 **fangerdanger6- Yep! They sure will! :) Actually, I myself don't really know who's doing all the twisting and turning, but it might be Ethan dreaming about Hannah's death? *shrugs* I'll have to ask TOBN about that one. Chapter 5's reply: His new vision dreams just might lead them to the real killer or not? Who knows. They're pretty vague and all. Thanks for the reviews! :)**

 **Guest- It** _ **could**_ **be? Lol! But I'm not telling! ;D But I am glad that it's keeping you on the edge of your seat, though! :)**

 **Roman-Lightwood- Thank you for following the story! And thank you for favoriting me, too!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of the characters. We do own this story and our OC Damon and any other random OC that may of appeared so far.**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice

Chapter 7: A New Member To The Team

* * *

It was another wonderful day in Whitechapel (or as wonderful as it can get in that town, anyways). Though the day might've been nice out, the mood in the air was quite far from it; just last night around midnight, another body was found gruesomely tore apart and drained from any blood.

Only this time the killer had ripped off all four the person's limbs and had rearranged them to were the arms are placed were the legs should go and vice versa. They had even decided to decorate the entire park with the victim's insides, as well, and had filled the empty body with nothing but rocks and dirt.

It was a horrible sight to see and unfortunately a couple of kids and their parents got to see the nightmarish scene just this morning, while taking their little ones to go play before it got too hot out.

School was cancelled for the day to mourn the loss of Hannah Price and so that those who wanted to attend her funeral could go, which turned out to be almost the entire school.

Even Sarah, Benny, Ethan, Rory, and Erica attended the funeral out of respect for her loved ones she left behind.

After the funeral, as well as going home to change into their casual clothes, they all decided to meet up at Benny's to discuss what their next plan of action will be, since they've now got the Vampire Council on their behinds about the series of strange murders happening in town.

"So, now what? We've got two weeks to solve this thing or else it'll be the end of us," stated Erica bluntly.

Sarah just shrug, not sure herself really.

"I just can't believe that they expect us to do all the work, while they sit back in their nice and comfy chairs and do nothing! And not to mention, they have the _nerve_ to threaten us for it, too!" complained Sarah frustratingly, as she plopped down in one of Mrs. Weir's chairs tiredly.

"I am so over being a vampire, right now." she sighed. "I wish I never became one in the first place, so I wouldn't have to deal with arrogant bastards like them all the time."

They all sat there in silence for a minute or two, not knowing what all to do next. Ethan's frustrated thoughts were racing.

Sure they didn't really know Hannah very well, except for that time with the 'evil-twin-making-camera' incident took place. But other than that, they never really spoke to her much after that. Even so, she was still a fellow student at Whitechapel High and her being killed like that sort of lowered the moral a bit. Knowing that someone that they barely knew was murdered by the hands of their vampire murderer.

And then on top of that, they just learned that another death had happened by this guy just last night, as well! But this time innocent young children had got the pleasure of seeing the poor mangled body. Which is something that no child should ever have to witness at such a young age. Heck! They were all just teenagers themselves and they could barely handle seeing dead bodies laying around! This whole thing was a mess!

Ethan's fist was shaking at the thought of the events. While they sat there sulking, the doorbell suddenly rang. They all looked at each other in confusion, not knowing who would be at the door. It then rang again.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer it?" asked Erica rudely, looking at Benny as if expecting him to do something.

He looked at her with a questioning expression.

"And why should I be the one to answer it, huh?" he questioned back, dumbly.

"Maybe because this is _your_ house! And we're all are guest here, thus making it _your_ responsibility to answer the door whenever there's someone at it!" retorted Erica with her arms crossed, casting him a stern glare.

Benny blushed embarrassingly, as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, yeah! I guess that is true, huh?" he replied back bashfully at her, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

The doorbell rang again, but this time followed by a harsh knock.

Benny got up from his seat and walked over to see who was at the door. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Just give it a rest! Will yah?" he called out irritatingly to the person on the other side.

* * *

Once he got to the door, he opened it to find a somewhat tall guy who was pretty well built, but not too overly buff. The guy had long dark colored hair that dropped just barely over his face and these crystal blue eyes that just seemed to stare right into your very soul. His skin tone was a bit pale looking, but it still had some color to it.

He wore a white dress shirt (with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows) and a black vest over it, along with a black tie to match. On his head was a fedora like hat (without the feather) and Benny could just barely make out that he had his ears pierced with a small silver ring earring on each ear. On his right wrist his wore a silver (and very expensive looking) watch. From the waist down the stranger wore just a regular pair of dark blue jeans that appeared to have a silver chain hanging from the inside of their pocket. On his feet, he wore a pair of black Vans that had a white sole on the bottom and white laces.

In all, this guy was pretty sexy looking if you were to ask Benny. But he had his eyes set on another person, at the moment. Though this guy's overall look made him look like some sort of person you'd see playing jazz music or something, at one of those clubs downtown.

"Well, it's about damn time somebody answered the door!" replied the guy rudely to Benny, with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently as he just glared down at the spellmaster with steely and cold eyes.

Benny stood there with a dumbfound look upon his face before being snapped out of his thoughts by the guy at his front door.

" _Well_?" hinted the stranger impatiently with a flick of one of his hands, as if expecting something to happen. "Are you going to invite me in?" he finally asked, as if annoyed by something.

Benny blushed slightly as he was about to invite the guy in, but before he did though he had to ask him a certain question first.

"Before I do...just _who_ in the hell are you, anyways?" he asked suspiciously, glaring at him the same way.

The stranger rolled his eyes at the spell master blocking his path. "Like it even matters anyway, but the name is Damon. Damon Alaric. _Now_ can I enter?" he replied rudely.

This guy's attitude was really poor. In a way, he almost kind of reminds him of Erica.

Coming out of his thoughts Benny replied back defensively, "Not until you tell me why you're here, in the first place."

" _Please_ , tell me you're not being serious, right now?" scoffed Damon, as he raised a questioning brow at him.

But Benny just shook his head confidently. "It's clear that you're a vampire considering you keep asking me for permission to come in and all. And since your home is your only safe heaven against vampires, I'd rather be safe than dead right about now. Especially, if there's a renegade killer vampire on the lose." he explained pointedly. Benny then narrowed his eyes at the guy suspiciously. "And how do I even know that it isn't you who's been behind it all, anyways? _Eh, pal_?" he added interrogating the guy.

Damon let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes again at him. "You're such an annoying little nerd, aren't you?" retorted Damon, staring at him in silence for a moment before speaking again. "I was sent here from the Vampire Council to keep an eye on you five losers and to make sure that you do your job without any funny business. _Ok_!"

Now it was Benny's turn to roll his eyes. Of course, the Council didn't trust them enough to do this on their own without a babysitter tagging along. Typical. But to be fair, they didn't really quite trust the Council all that much, either.

"Prove it!" demanded the spell master, with that being the only thing he could think of to say. Any old vampire could just show up and claim to be part of the Council members. For all he knew, this Damon guy could actually be working for Jesse or something.

Damon growled lightly, as he reached around into his back pocket to pull out a piece of folded up paper. He then flung it at Benny, as the spell master fumbled to catch it and hold on to it properly. Damon chuckled at the scene, which led to a harsh glare from Benny.

Getting over it, Benny unfolded the paper and saw that in fact it was from the Vampire Council (recognizing the insignia at the top). He then read over it carefully.

...

 _This letter is addressed to the following people: Ethan Morgan, Sarah Fox, Benny Weir, Erica Jones, and Rory Keaner._

 _This here is an official and authorized notice that states that Damon Alaric is to hereby escort and follow you around as our official representative on this case. He will act as our eyes and ears as he makes sure that none of you dare go against us, or is keeping vital information from us involving the rogue vampire case. He will be watching you all very closely and will report back to us immediately if there is any funny business taking place. If we do get word of any suspicious activity from anyone of you, then you shall be trailed and sentenced to death for your treachery against the Vampire Council._

 _Damon Alaric is one of our highly and most trusted members of the Council who has served us loyally for the past millennium now. We trust his judgment throughly, which is why we are assigning him this case. We hope and expect that you all will comply and obey this here official declaration or else there will be serious consequences. That is all._

 _The Vampire Council Of Whitechapel_

...

' _Pish! More like Anastasia really. Seeing as she's the one who seems to call all the shots there more than the other seated members at the table_.' scoffed Benny in his head sarcastically, knowing very well that that's who this letter is exactly from.

"So...Is that proof enough for yah, geek?" remarked Damon snidely. "Or am I gonna have to glamour you into letting me in?" he implied, as he let his eyes turn from their usual crystal blue color to a more golden yellowish one. He smirked revealing his glistening white fangs at him.

Benny jumped back a little at the sight. "N-no! Th-th-that's not necessary!" he stuttered out nervously at the vampire. "You can come in, now." he said, as he stepped aside to let Damon through.

Damon continued to smirk, but this time it was a toothless smirk, as he walked on pass the frighten spell master. He really did get a kick out of seeing weak humans cower before him like that. There was no better privilege than being a vampire in his mind and he took being one very seriously, too. He was proud of what he is and who he has become over time, as well. He just wished that _some_ vampires would feel the same way as he does about being one. Like that Sarah girl here, who's one of people that he's been assigned to keep an eye on for the next couple of weeks.

He's heard quite a bit about her and her views on vampirism. The thought of it just made him sick to his stomach to think about ever wanting to be a poor, pathetic, and weak human again.

* * *

When Benny returned back to the room with Damon standing behind him, all eyes were on the unfamiliar vampire in the room.

"Who's that?" questioned Rory.

Benny casted a brief glance over his shoulder at Damon before returning his gaze back to them. "Oh, him?" replied Benny casually. "His name's Damon Alaric. Apparently, the Vampire Council sent him here to babysit us as if we're a bunch a five year olds." he commented spitefully, holding up the announcement letter to show them.

Although, they couldn't really read it from there, they did manage to make out the large insignia at the top as the Council's. And that was proof enough for them.

"Are we really _that_ incapable in their eyes of handling this?" wondered Sarah, rhetorically.

"Look!" stated Damon calmly, as he held up his hands in defense while leaning against the doorway. "I know that you don't like the idea of me being here acting as your 'babysitter' and all on this. And trust me when I say I don't wanna be here just as much, either, but the sooner you dorks solve this thing, then the quicker I can leave. Got it!" reasoned Damon lamely, placing air quotes around the work 'babysitter'.

Sarah wanted to choke the guy, but was held back by Ethan who gave her this look that said 'don't do it, Sarah'. She sighed getting his point and decided to back down, but not without casting a hateful glare at Damon's way, first.

"I guess you should know who's who in our little group, huh?" implied Sarah simply, while Damon looked as if he could care less about identifying these losers.

"Well, I'm Sarah." she said pointing to herself. "And that's Rory, Ethan, Benny, and that's Erica." she introduced, gesturing to each corresponding person to their name.

Damon glanced around the room at each one when she said their names, but when he looked over at Erica he noticed her staring at him a bit before she looked away bashfully with a small blush.

To Erica, Damon was the most hottest and attractive dude that she's ever seen before. The sight of him just made her undead heart want to beat again. She could barely take her eyes of of him because of how sexy he looked standing there with his posh like style and his bad boy attitude. His coldhearted stare was enough to send chills up her spine. Not the bad ones, but the good ones instead.

Although, Erica might've been smitten by Damon at first glance, but to Damon himself he could've cared less about the girl. Relationships just wasn't his thing and he didn't plan on being in one any time soon, either. Romance and love is nothing more than just a waste of time and energy, that only brings bad luck and heartache to the fools who fall for it.

He scoffed and just rolled his eyes at the girl's reaction before Rory came up to him with his hand held out and a big goofy smile on his face.

"Welcome to Team V, then!" he beamed brightly at the unamused Damon.

Damon didn't even bother to shake his hand. Instead, all he did was glance down at it (as if there was something gross on it) and then back up at the blonde with a straight face.

"Yeah! I don't think so, _Bory_. I'm not here to join your little Scoobie gang, or whatever you call it, and I'm not here to make any friends, either. I'm just here to observe and to do my job. That's all!" he explained in a stern and cold tone, making his point.

Rory awkwardly put his hand down with a sad look on his face as he backed away mumbling, "and it's _Rory_ " very quietly to himself. Ignoring the blonde's wounded pride, Damon took a good look around the room at the place.

"So, this is where the spell dork lives, eh?" he commented rhetorically. "Wow! What a dump. I've seen better decor than this." remarked Damon bluntly. "It's like an old lady lives here or something?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that Grandma worked very hard in decorating her house! And I for one think it looks rather nice and cozy like! So, there!" exclaimed Benny defensively at the vampire.

But Damon paid him no mind. "So, an old lady does live here, then. Well, that explains it." retorted Damon coolly.

"You know something? I really don't like this guy." whispered Benny in Ethan's ear, as he imagined shooting laser beams into the guy's head.

Damon looked over at him with a cold look. "You know I can still hear you, right?" he pointed out.

Benny flinched at his words and just gave an awkward smile his way before changing the subject.

"So? What are we gonna do about our rogue killer vampire problem here, guys? Any suggestions?" he said, looking around the room at everybody.

Sarah was busy scrolling through her phone looking for any new clues that might help them in their investigation. Then something interesting caught her eye.

"Hey, guys! I think I've might of found something." she said out loud. Everyone in the room then averted their attention towards her. "The coroner's report on the time of death for our latest victim has just been released." she informed, looking up from her phone.

"Yeah? What does it say?" wondered Benny curiously.

"It says that it seems that all the victims times of death appear to happen after midnight." informed Sarah, relaying what she just read.

Ethan stroked his chin in thought. "So, that must mean our killer only strikes at midnight or after." thought Ethan out loud. He then looked up with a baffled expression on his face. "But why?" he asked.

"Who knows?" shrugged Erica, shaking her head a bit. Listening to their discussion, Damon decided to add in his two cents of knowledge. "Well, he is a vampire. And we vampires love to feed when the moon is high in the sky and at it's peak." he threw in casually.

"He's right!" realized Sarah with wide eyes. "I remember Jesse saying something about that when he had that big vampire party were Erica and Rory ended up being turned!" she pointed out in realization. "But I thought that was only on the nights the moon was full? Wasn't it?" questioned Erica thoughtfully.

"She's right." pointed out Damon flatly, agreeing with Erica. "Our thirst for blood is at it's highest whenever there's a full moon out. But then again...we're not dealing with no ordinary vampire, here. So..."

"Yeah! No, shit! Instead, we're dealing with some crazed, psychopathic, rogue vampire! Who apparently doesn't operate like your average vampire does!" snapped Benny, growing more frutstrated by the situation my the minute as things just didn't add up.

Ethan looked over at his friend with a sorrowful look. He could clearly see how all this was getting to the spell master. Especially, with the added pressure of the Vampire Council now keeping an eye on them and giving them a deadline to solve this case.

"None of this is making any sense! Just knowing that the killer strikes at midnight doesn't really help us any in getting any closer to solving this thing!" stressed Erica in the same manner as Benny.

"Look! We need to just calm down. Ok? Getting all frustrated and upset over the matter isn't gonna help us any." interjected Ethan, trying to calm the tension in the room.

There was a bit of silence for a minute before Rory broke it, lighting up with an idea. "Hey! Maybe Ethan's finally got something for us from one of his dream vision thingies of the murders?!" blurted out Rory enthusiastically with a huge smile on his face.

But he was then met with a sudden slap on the arm from Erica.

"Shut up! Idiot!" she hissed in a hushed tone, but it was too late. Damon had already heard what he had said.

"Dream visions of the murders?" questioned Damon curiously, with a raised brow. He then glared at the seer with an intense and suspicious stare. "And why didn't you bother bringing this up to the Council back when you had your summoning?"

Ethan shrunk down in his seat as he felt all the pressure from the vampire's intense tone and glare.

"I-I didn't think there was anything to report to them, really." he stuttered nervously. "They haven't really been all that very helpful. Just flashes of the victims and what I think is their deaths." he shrugged. "All I see is a lot of red." he added meekly, looking down in shame.

Damon stood there for a second, stroking his chin as if considering something.

"Please, don't tell the Council about this. I highly doubt that it's even important enough to tell them, yet." requested Sarah sincerely with a pleading look.

"I don't know...? This is still something the Council outta know about. That one of their precious human puppets have developed a possible new ability in his power," Damon said rationally.

"Why is it their business whether or not if me and E's powers have progressed any, anyways?" wondered Benny, sounding a bit defensive about the matter.

"Because, it's best to always know what your allies are capable of just in case they might someday turn on you in the future," answered Damon. Benny nodded, seeing his point and agreed with it, but he also knew that none of his friends would ever turn their backs on him. Especially, Ethan, who he's known for almost his entire life.

"But this is Ethan. And plus, his dream visions haven't really given us anything to go on, on who the possible killer maybe, yet. I think it'd be best if we'd just to tell them later. Encase he does finally get something useful. It wouldn't do us any good to be one member down on this case if they decided to kill him out of fear of his growing powers and all." argued Erica calmly to Damon.

They locked eyes as Damon gave it more thought, finally making a decision.

"Fine." he said, defeatedly. "But as soon as you either solve this case or if your two weeks are up by then, than that's it! I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to tell them, regardless." warned Damon sternly, glaring at them.

 _"God! I think I'm starting go soft from being around these losers, already,"_ he thought disappointingly to himself, shaking his head.

"Alright!" cheered Rory victoriously, hi-fiving Benny in the process. Erica shook her head and mumbled a low 'dorks' at the hi-fiving duo.

"So, is there anything new to report?" asked Sarah, looking at Ethan for the answer.

He shook his head sadly, which brought down the mood again.

"Well, I guess there's nothing more to talk about here then. Huh?" declared Sarah disappointingly. Agreeing with her, they all left.

* * *

Outside the Weir residence, two of the attending members of the meeting where still lingering about on the front lawn.

"So, since you're assigned to keep an eye on us...where do you plan to stay?" wondered Erica meekly with a small blush.

Damon just shrugged at her. "Don't know. Don't care." he answered bluntly, in a nonchalant way. "Probably just go back to my room at the Council building?" he added not really caring.

Erica frowned, but then looked down shyly as she moved her hair out of her face and behind her ear bashfully.

 _"God, Erica! What the hell is wrong with you?! You haven't acted like this since you were still a nerd! Get a grip girl! He's just some guy!"_ she yelled in her mind, but then started daydreaming a bit as she went on. _"A really cute and sexy guy. Who's eyes just seem like endless seas of blue that pierce your very soul...and a voice that just makes my heart want to melt...and lips that are so soft and luscious that make me want to attack them with my own..."_ she ranted dreamily, before coming out of it.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Damon weired out a bit by her strange behavior.

"Uh...? O-oh, yeah! I'm peachy! Just fine!" she quickly replied, as if nothing was wrong. "Anyways, I just was asking because I figured that instead of having to go all the way back to the Vampire Council building and then back here again to keep an eye on us, that it would just be much easier to keep an eye on us if say...you were to just stay at one of our places, instead." explained Erica cooly, with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"Really? Like whose? Don't all you dorks have families, who might get a little suspicious that their son or daughter has invited some stranger to stay with them for a few days?" he questioned curiously with raised brow.

"Not mine." scoffed Erica, trying to sound tough to hide the slight bit of hurt that she felt on the inside about the matter. "My parents are a bit wealthy in what they do, which is business type work. As a result they're always busy going on these long business trips all the time, so they're hardly ever home." she explained coolly. "So, you're free to crash at my place while we solve this vampire murderer thing." offered Erica, secretly hoping with all her might that he will accept the offer.

" _If_ you solve it in time, that is." he commented quietly, under his breath.

Staring at the female vampire, Damon mulled the offer over a bit longer in his head before coming up with his answer. "Alright. I _suppose_ it would make my job a lot more easier if I was to just keep an eye on one of you whenever you all aren't gathered together in one spot. So, why not?" he said blandly, as if he wasn't all that thrilled about it. But her reasoning behind it did make some sense, so he didn't see the harm in it.

Erica's inner girly girl just jumped for joy, while squealing ecstatically about Damon coming to stay at her place for awhile. But on the outside, she remained calm, cool, and collected with her trademark grin.

"Follow me. My house is this way." she said, about ready to zoom off at vampire speed. She then peered over her shoulder at Damon and smirked teasingly. "Keep up if you can." she commented, with a wink before flashing off.

Damon stood there with a smirk of his own.

"Maybe not _all_ of the members in this little group of their's isn't quite as bad as I thought." he commented to no one in particular, before zooming off after her.

* * *

That evening, Ethan was up in his room deep in his thoughts about a certain spell master. It bothered him to no end trying to figure out why it is that he felt so differently towards his best friend, as he remembered the strange thought that had crossed his mind yesterday after what Benny had accidently let slip out that he might be gay.

 _"I have no idea even were that thought even came from."_ he thought, a bit freaked out. _"Is my best friend really gay, though? I mean, it's not like I have anything against it if he is, but...it's just so hard to imagine considering he's been chasing after girls for so long now. So, why the sudden change in interest?"_ he contemplated deeply, unknowingly scrunching up his face as he thought about it.

 _"And he sort a let it slip that it he was clearly already interested in a particular guy, already. I wonder who? And if it's somebody we might know?"_

 _"Well, whatever the case, I'm still happy for him."_ shrugged Ethan, smiling a little. But his smile then fell. _"But...why do I get this jealous feeling whenever I think about it in the pit of my stomach?"_ he wondered curiously.

 _"I can't be developing feelings over my best friend, am I? I mean, what would that even do to our relationship as friends?!"_ he thought panicking, before a thought of realization hit him _. "What if it's_ me _, who he has a crush on?! Or worse! What if I pour my heart out to him only for it to end up broken and thrown right back into my face like what happened with Sarah?! I don't think I can go through that again!"_ his heart started to race at all these scary thoughts.

Taking a minute to calm himself, he then began to think rationally. _"No! It can't be! I'm not falling for my best friend! Nor will I ever! I can't stand to lose Benny as my best friend if things doesn't work out. If I did then...then..."_ he thought, trailing off at the end unsurely. He then shook his head. _"I don't even want to think about what might happen if it ever does happen to come to that."_ thought Ethan sullenly with a sad look upon his face.

 _"And besides...I'm still trying to get over the heartache of Sarah's rejection. So, there's no way that I'm going to give this thing a shot if it really is me that he likes. I'm not willing to jeopardize our years of friendship over silly matters of the heart. It's not worth it."_ he concluded firmly.

Getting up out of bed Ethan walked over to his mirror to take a quick look at himself. "Nobody would ever want to date me, anyways. Look at me! I'm scrawny and pathetic looking. Even guys wouldn't go for someone like me. Not even other geeks and nerds. So, why would Benny be any different? I'm just a big loser, really." he said out loud glumly to his reflection, sighing at the end.

Just then he heard his mother's voice calling him downstairs for dinner. Taking one last look at himself, he closed his closet door and headed downstairs to eat supper.

* * *

At the Weir's place, Benny was busy eating dinner with his grandmother, as well. Only he was staring at it more than eating it really, as he gingerly moved it around with his fork. He had this blank expression on his face the entire time.

Seeing her grandson's strange state of mind for the past couple of minutes made the old woman begin to grow worried about him. Sighing, she placed her fork down on her plate and looked across the table at him.

"Benny, dear. What's bothering you?" she asked concernedly.

Benny looked back up at her and gave her a small smile. "Nothing, Grandma. Why?" he asked sweetly.

"Because, you haven't even taken one bite of food from your plate yet, which is unusual for you considering we're having your favorite tonight, pork chops with mashed potatoes and gravy along with peas. And if you're not eating then I _definitely_ know that there's something up with you. So, tell me. What's been on your mind tonight, dear?" she explained rationally. "Maybe it's something I can help you sort out a bit?" she implied sincerely with a smile.

He gave it some thought and decided why not. He had to tell someone how he felt before he just might explode or something. And his grandma would probably just keep hounding him about it too. Or either that she'd probably more than likely just use a truth reveal spell on him or something. He shivered at the thought of that.

Seeing that look of defeat and willing to give in, in his eyes Evelyn smirked knowing that she had him now.

"Alright Grandma...I'll talk." he sighed out defeatedly.

"Good. Now tell me...just what is bothering my wonderful and beloved grandson on this fine evening, huh dear?" quiped Evelyn, smirking.

Benny looked at her weirdly for a second before taking a moment of silence first. He looked down at his plate sullenly before finally speaking. "I have this... _problem_. And I'm not really sure what all to do about it or how I should feel, either. It's all so very confusing." he confessed hesitantly.

"Problem? What kind of problem, dear?" she asked curiously, wanting to know. "It's not anything supernatural related _, is it_?" she questioned suspiciously, knowing her grandson all too well.

Benny shook his head. "No. It's not supernatural related or anything like that." he answered dully, but then he looked back up at her with a curious look upon his face. "Wait? You only asked that thinking that I screwed up again with a spell or unleashed something horrible upon the Earth by freeing it! Didn't you?!" he said accussingly, with a stunned face.

Shaking her head and blowing off his accusation, she got back to the point. "That's not important right now, Benny. What is, is what's been on your mind lately that seems to have you so out of it?"

Benny rolled his eyes at her, but soon regretted it once he saw the stern glare his grandmother was giving him for it. He let a small nervous laugh out before moving on with the conversation. "Lately I've feeling... _differently_ towards a certain someone...and I'm not really sure what to do about it, either Grandma."

"I see." stated Evelyn with a small nod, getting what's been bothering him all this time was just a simple matter of the heart kind of thing. She gave him a warm smile. "Feeling differently how?" she asked.

The spell master at the table just shrugged.

"I don't know Grandma! I just do!" he shouted out in frustration. "It's like...whenever I'm around this person I just feel...like all I want to do is just hold them and kiss their face off. I get this strange funny feeling in the pit of my stomach every time we're close together. And I end up saying stupid stuff in front of them! More stupider than usual! And I can't help, but to worry about them all the damn freaking time! And I get real jealous when someone really upsets them and makes them feel all sad and depressed on the inside!" he ranted, growing in intensity with every little thing he said before finally quitting.

"God! I hate having emotions sometimes!" he stressed frustratingly, throwing his hand up in the air and leaning back in his chair exhaustingly.

Mrs. Weir chuckled at her grandson's flustered emotional state. "I'm assuming the person in question is Ethan, then?" she quiped amussingly with a smug smile on her face.

Benny looked up at her with wide shocked eyes and his mouth slightly open. "How did you know?!" he blurted out, but then realizing what he just said quickly covered his mouth and blushed.

Mrs. Weir let out a hardy small laugh. "Oh, please Benjamin! How stupid do you honestly think I am?!" she laughed. "To someone as old as me, it's clear that you obviously see Ethan in a more different light than you used to, dear. I'm quite obvservant when it comes to my own family and to what goes on inside this household, you know." explained Evelyn amusingly.

Benny blushed and looked down bashfully, thinking 'Of course his grandma would know. She always knows everything about anything.'

"So, what do I do about it, Grandma?" he wondered, asking for advice.

"The only thing that you can do about it. _Tell him_!" she advised strongly, with a smile.

Benny looked at her as if she was crazy. "What! I can't do that! If I do then...then...He'll hate me for eternity!" he declared dramatically, before calming down. "Or at least, until we die that is." he mumbled out.

Evelyn let out a sigh. " _For someone who's not shy in asking a girl out, he sure is a big chicken when it comes to asking his best friend out. Or at the very least, telling him how he feels first just to see where things go from there. And to think...he used to give Ethan so much grief in getting up the courage to ask Sarah out_." she thought sarcastically to herself.

"Benny, you won't know how he'll react until you actually _do_ tell him. There's a fifty-fifty chance that he may or may not hate you afterwards, but that's a risk that you're gonna have to be willing to take to help make you feel more at ease about yourself." she stated honestly to him.

"But Grandma! You don't know him like I do! Of course, he'll hate me for it! This could change our entire relationship as best friends!" he pointed out boldly, as if it was obvious.

Once he saw the 'oh, really' look that she was giving him, he quickly quited down and looked away embarrassingly. Of course, she would know him like he does. They've been hanging out together for practically their _entire lives_ , now. And part of that involved being over at each other's places.

"I'm too scared to find out." he said sullenly. "I don't even know if I _want_ to find out how he'll feel if I do tell him, really.

He jumped a little feeling a hand being placed on his shoulder. When he looked up he saw that Evelyn was standing over him now, looking down with the sweetest smile that she could muster.

"You have to, Benny dear. It's the only way to give your heart some closure from all the stress and burden that you've been feeling in these past few days. And I'm sure that with the added stress of trying to figure out who the serial vampire killer is, isn't helping you much either. It's not healthy to strain yourself with so much worry, Benny." she said voicing her concern. "It'll do you some good. Trust me."

"He may freak out a little at first, but eventually he'll come around. And if he doesn't feel the same way, then I'm sure it wouldn't matter and he'll still want to be your friend, regardless. I know finding out that you're gay is a hard thing to admit to yourself, let alone to others as well. Especially, if it's your best friend who you've got a crush on, but you have to come out about it eventually. So, why not do it sooner rather than later. If nobody likes it, then it's there problem. Not yours, dear." advised Evelyn wholeheartedly.

Benny stared up at her blankly for awhile before smiling himself and nodding. She was right (like always). This was something he needed to do to make him feel more better about himself and to help ease some of the worry he's been impacted with over the past few days. And besides, he never keeps secrets from Ethan. That wasn't him and it just didn't feel right in keeping sercets from his best friend. And this was a pretty big secret to tell, too. So, it was best that he just told him face-to-face instead of him finding out some other embarrassing way. Right?

"Thanks, Grandma! I know just what to do know." thanked Benny gratefully to Evelyn.

She smiled and placed a small loving kiss on his head. "Good. Now finish up eating so I can do the dishes before Keeping Up With Kardashians comes on, tonight."

"Ugh! Not you too, Grandma!" groaned Benny annoyingly, rolling his eyes. "I don't see why people find them so interesting to watch. It's nothing but a bunch of drama and useless squabbles among this one rich family that mainly consist of women." he stated sarcastically. "Just like all the other reality tv shows out there about following around celebrities. Just more publicity for them. Just what they don't need for their overblown egos."

Ignoring his snide comments about the show, she replied nonchalantly, "That maybe so, but they do make for some great entertainment, though."

"Now eat! Your dinner is already probably almost cold. And if I miss my episode of Keeping Up With The Kardashians because of it then I'll just have to spank you with lightening again or turn you into a toad. Which ever one I'm in the mood for." she warned playfully, as she turned around to dispose of her own plate properly and put the rest of dinner away.

Benny sat up straight immediately, not knowing whether or not if she was being serious or not. But he really didn't want to find out, so he began to quickly scarf down his food (almost choking a few times) until it was gone. After that, he hurriedly rushed up to his room, with a quick 'later Grandma' to the stairs, to think about what he was going to say to Ethan tomorrow about him liking him more than just best friends.

Evelyn saw her grandson's frantic moves out of the corner of her eye and chuckled. Boy, did she know how to light a fire under that boy when the time called for it.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! That was a lot all rolled up in one chapter, huh?**

 **So, what's your thoughts about the new guy, Damon? And how do you think Ethan will react once Benny tells him the truth about his feelings for him?**

 **Things are starting to get more intense the further along this story goes! But me and my fanfic buddy are enjoying the ride every step of the way! And we love keeping you all in suspense, too! ;D**

 **So, the next chapter is up to TiredOfBeingNice next. What will happen in the next chapter? Well, your guess is as good as mine! Kind of...I mean, unlike you I do have some idea thanks to the outline we made, but as for what will be said and how it all actually goes, I haven't a clue. But I can't wait till I do! :)**

 **Until then, I'll be seeing you all around as my fanfic buddy now takes the wheel! Bye! :D**


	8. How To Fall In Love

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with a new chapter of The Blood Moon Effect!**

 **Chapter 8! Look, we're here! Closer to Halloween than ever, I dare say; I can feel the spookiness tickling my bones and giving me chills! (That was weird to say, okay, TOBN, just get on with the author's note.)**

 **Unfortunately, this chapter is kind of on the low-action side, meaning there will be less gore, so you guys win for today! *thumbs up* But that doesn't mean it will be any less interesting (I hope)! For this is a chapter that may change the lives of a certain pair of dorks we all know and love... *DUN DUN DUN!***

 **But enough of that; you'd probably like to read the chapter, will you? Okay then! Read on :)**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own MBAV or its characters; all rights go to FreshTV, Disney, and Teletoon, and the creators of the show. We do, however, own the plot and any OC's you might see that pop up here and there. Other than that, we own nothing (unfortunately) :P**

 **Drop a review, and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice

Chapter 8: How To Fall In Love (While There Is A Serial Killer In Your Town)

* * *

"How do you fall in love?" Benny asked hopelessly. "Like, what is the science of it? Is there something I am doing wrong? Do I have to memorize a series of patterns and words, and big romantic gestures? And is there a certain time and place I should do it? Where we met, where we -"

"Benny, what the _hell_ are you talking about?" Erica cut him off, annoyed. "You have been rambling on and on about the same fucking thing for hours."

Benny stuck his tongue out and huffed, leaning back in the library sofa. Sarah, who was sitting beside him, sighed.

"Is there something you want us to know?" she asked, and Benny hated how sweet she sounded; no wonder Ethan loved her…

"Obviously," Erica answered for him. Benny rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know why I'm hanging out with you guys anymore," Benny muttered, and Sarah patted his back reassuringly.

"Because your dork-on-demand-2.0 when the original dork-on-demand isn't here?" Erica said, to which Benny just groaned in his palms.

"Because we're your friends?" Sarah prompted instead.

So sweet it was sickening.

"Where's dork number two anyway?" Erica asked boredly. "It's weird not seeing him here for you to go all love-eyes on."

Benny blushed, but said nothing. Sarah ignored it, but Erica seemed to understand something more.

"Wait a minute -" Her own words were cut off by Benny's wide eyes, and the small shake of his head. She covered her mouth in shock and squealed.

Sarah frowned. "What?"

"R-Really?" Erica asked in shock. Benny put his index finger on his lips, but nodded. Erica laughed, letting her head fall on the seat.

"What is it?" Sarah asked, her voice whiny and desperate. Erica looked at her best friend, then at Benny's slight tremble, and shook her head with a chuckle.

"How do you manage to fall in love, Weir," Erica asked, "while there's a serial killer in town?"

Benny said nothing again, and Erica just smiled.

* * *

Benny left the library a while after helping Sarah with her laptop, and trying to shrug Erica off his back. He was sure that she must've misunderstood, and if she didn't, trust that she'd keep her mouth shut.

Speaking of Erica, he was walking by her house when he saw a silhouette in her top window, that was cracked open slightly to let the soft sounds of jazz music escape; Damon must be in her room.

 _'Well that didn't take too long,'_ Benny thought to himself, chuckling softly at his own joke, before shaking it off and digging his hands in his pockets to retain some warmth.

He decided to take another look at the window, but Damon was now gone.

Benny shook the chills off him and walked down this street thousands of times before in the last three days; why was it suddenly so empty and so cold?

Benny bit his lip and turned a corner, seeing the familiar row of houses go past him as he walked on. He was moving down the sidewalk against his will towards his nightmare.

But he was doing it. His grandma's words, Erica's squeals; they were all echoing inside his mind. His own conscious was telling him not to, but he finally realized he had to eventually.

He was going to tell Ethan how he felt, no matter what -

A vampire jumped in front of him, and Benny screamed.

* * *

"So, what were you doing outside?" Rory asked as he slid a mug of hot chocolate across his coffee table. "It's so cold, strangely…"

Benny huffed, pushing the cup away.

"I was going to Ethan's house," Benny said, trying not to let his disappointment leak through; shouldn't he be happy there was one more reason to push back his revelations?

Rory frowned. "What's so special about E's house today? My house is much cooler than his! It's got a fireplace, an XBOX -"

"Ethan's house has a fireplace," Benny pointed out, "and he has an XBOX."

"Yeah, but mine are way better!" Rory retorted. "So...so there!"

Benny groaned. "Rory, what do you want? You scared the hell out of me earlier, and you know that's saying something! With the recent vampire attacks, one would think less people would try to jump-scare their friends…"

Rory grinned widely, not seeming sorry at all.

"Well, a vampire ninja never rests, which means you will have to just let the unexpected come to you!" he said in a mysterious voice, wiggling his hands in front of him to attempt a "spooky" look. Benny rolled his eyes.

"I have to go to Ethan's house, Rory," Benny repeated again, standing up. "I would honestly love to hang out with you any other day, but today is important."

Rory snapped his fingers. "It's your friend-a-versary, isn't it?"

Benny frowned. "W-What?"

"Your friend-a-versary!" Rory said again. "It's today, isn't it? August 18th? The day you guys met at the park? Ethan was just telling me about it the other day -"

"T-That's today?" Benny stuttered, before slamming his palm in his forehead. "Goddammit, it _is_ today! I can't believe I forgot -"

"It's okay! At least I remembered!" Rory chirped.

"You aren't even...gah, I'm the worst friend ever. What is it, the tenth anniversary? The eleventh? I can't even remember!" Benny wailed. "I don't even know if we did something for it last year, or if it was just a compulsory hang-out…"

"You should get him flowers or something!" Rory joked, chuckling to himself and crossing his legs as he sipped his hot chocolate. Benny's heart raced.

"I should, huh?" Benny pondered aloud. "This is a special anniversary after all...a mere decade of friendship…"

Benny's voice trailed off. Rory looked at him, confused.

"You want to get him flowers?" Rory echoed. "I-I mean, I was joking -"

"Do you think you can speed to the flower shop and get a bouquet of lilies?" Benny cut him off. "I'll even pay -"

Benny knew he had him at 'speed'. When Rory had a chance to use his vampire powers, he would always take it.

"Cool! Right away, B!" the blonde vampire said, and he sped off quickly. In nearly six seconds, he came back with a bouquet of neatly place lillies, and a smile on his face. Benny grinned.

"Thanks, Rory," Benny said happily, grabbing the bouquet from his hands. "Though I said I would pay for it -"

"That reminds me! Here!" Rory said, throwing Benny his wallet. "I was going to use it to buy the new _Super Galaxy 28_ game, but I guess you need it more than I do."

Benny looked at Rory, bewildered, but shook it off with a small smile.

"Thanks, Rory," Benny said meekly, about to go out the door when Rory stopped him with a few words.

"And good luck with Ethan!" he chirped. Benny stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Y-You...w-ha...b-but -" Benny couldn't form normal words. Rory smiled widely, oblivious to the spellmaster's shock.

"Like I didn't notice; I have been your friend for six years now, I think," Rory said with a grin. "As long as I've known you guys, you've always had some sort of thing with him that wasn't just friendship."

Benny was lost for words.

"T-Thanks, man," Benny stammered, not trusting himself with bigger words. Rory smiled, and Benny saw the vampire in a whole new light.

"Anytime, B!" he said. "As long as I'm getting flowers on our friend-a-versary!"

Benny frowned and blurted out, "When is it?"

Rory gasped over-dramatically. "Y-You don't know?"

Benny saw the forlorn look on Rory's face, and he desperately tried to save the moment. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and beamed a smile.

"Kidding, obviously!"

Rory blew a sigh of relief. "Oh good! I was thinking you forgot or something!"

"I would never," Benny said at last. Rory waved at him as Benny saluted a goodbye and began to walk out the door.

"Can't wait for those flowers on December 14th!" Rory chirped behind him. Benny grinned behind his back; there's the Rory he knew.

* * *

 _'Well that was a detour,'_ Benny thought to himself as he walked along the street once more. _'But no bother; now I will go to E's house, give him these flowers, and try not to be a sap.'_

To some, that would sound like a terrible plan. But to Benny, it was the only one his scattered mind could think about.

He wondered what Ethan would do, and the thought made him laugh.

Benny continued to pass through the neighborhood, when his phone buzzed, making him jump. He grumbled about almost dropping his flowers, and looked at the notification on his phone.

There were three. One was from his subscription to _Geek 4 Life_ magazine, which he promptly slid the notification away. A second was a text from Erica, out of all people, saying three words: _'Good luck, dork.'_

Benny stared at the one for quite some while. Erica was being somewhat supportive always shocked him; especially for a scenario like this. He was tempted to ask if Sarah knew, but the third notification - a text from Erica again - seemed to answer his questions: _'Sarah doesn't know; stop worrying. I know you are. Just go to the dork's house and avoid Rory, since he might throw you off course.'_

Now Benny felt guilty for not reading his texts earlier.

He was about to pocket the phone when he got a new notification from the Whitechapel Newspaper. The first sentence intrigued him right away, and he slid the notification open.

 _"Is Whitechapel facing off against a serial killer, or an abnormal entity?"_

"Well no shit, Sherlock," Benny muttered, but scrolled down to read the rest of the story.

 _"After the gory murders of local WC High student, Hannah Price, and the recent happenings of an unknown victim in the park, DNA specialists and scientists have linked all murders in the last few weeks to one similarity; being sucked of blood."_

Benny sucked in an anxious breath.

 _"Whitechapel was always known for its supernatural eeriness, but is this a horrific coincidence, the events of a Halloween prank gone wrong, or is it all the rumours of a land before ours - Black's Church, they called it - finally proving to be right?"_

The article was listed with dozens of comments and theories, and one stuck out amongst the rest from an anonymous account.

 _"If it's a vampire, why are they doing it so savagely? I know stories of murders in Whitechapel that have linked back to what may be vampires, but less gory than these. Know that all of them have started after this 'blood moon' extravaganza…"_

Below that theory was a bunch of internet trolls throwing "nerd" and "head in the clouds, much?" replies under the comments that Benny couldn't be bothered to be angry about it. The words of the theorist echoed in his brain.

 _"Blood Moon."_

Benny couldn't even be bothered to think if they already discussed the possibility of it being a blood moon, because the idea would've been struck down instantly; it was already way past the blood moon, and the murders were still happening.

"What are you reading there, loser?"

Benny jumped, and this time he dropped his flowers. His phone instinctively went to the power button, but _Damon_ \- what are the odds - was faster; he grabbed the phone out of his hands and sped through the article. He tossed the phone back to Benny, who was kneeling on the ground, trying to save what was left of the fallen bouquet.

"You keep looking at these articles and I will probably suspect you more as the murderer," Damon said gruffly, standing with his arms crossed over his leather jacket.

Benny looked up at him in annoyance, grabbing his phone by his left hand and grabbing the now messy bouquet of lilies.

"These were for someone!" Benny exclaimed, trying not to let his childlike whine overtake his anger. "You can't just do that! Does anyone in this place know that jump-scaring-vampires aren't what this town needs at the time?!"

Damon rolled his eyes, but his eyes travel to the trampled flowers in Benny's hands.

"Tiger lillies?" Damon asked. Benny frowned, looking at the broken flowers.

"They were tiger lillies," Benny said with a huff. "Now they're kind of trampled orange flowers that once looked nice."

Damon smirked, clearly loving how much he was getting on his nerves.

" _'I dare you to love me'_ ," Damon said without context. Benny's eyes widened, and he nearly dropped the flowers again.

"W-What?" he stuttered for the umpteenth time today.

" 'I dare you to love me'," Damon echoed. "That's what tiger lilies mean. They mean 'I dare you to love me'."

"I-I didn't know." It wasn't a lie; he _didn't_ know. He didn't think Rory would know either, _or maybe he did_ and he planned it the whole time; it didn't sound too out of place, since Rory knew about his secret to begin with…

"Who are the flowers for?" Damon asked in a mock-sweet voice that Benny was actually growing to hate nowadays. "Is it for Erica? You hopeless dork."

Benny growled. "I can do a lot more better than you, Mr. Cranky-Vampy!"

This must've pulled some strings; Damon lunged forward with his fangs glistening in front of him, but Benny remained unfazed.

"What are you going to do, Damon?" he mocked. "You can't kill me."

Now Benny didn't know if that was completely true; Damon could probably kill him at any time, and the Council wouldn't even bat their eyelashes.

Seeing Damon retract his fangs made Benny realize that maybe he wasn't killing him because he couldn't, but because _he didn't want to._

"Growing soft, are you?" Benny teased.

Damon growled. "Do it again, and I won't hesitate."

Benny smoothed his jacket and clutched the lilies against his chest. He pocketed his phone quietly, and looked at Damon smugly.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, I'd best be on my way, fangs," Benny said smoothly, turning around and walking away. Damon's hand grabbed his shoulder, and he was reeled back.

"Where do you think you're going, geek?" Damon gritted out.

"None of your business!" Benny said defensively, but it sounded lost and forlorn. Damon bit his lip and tightened his grasp against Benny's shoulder.

"Sounds suspicious to me." Now it was Benny's turn to feel annoyed at the constant teases.

"Damon, you are _not_ my friend, and never will be. Get lost, will you? I know it's your job and stuff to 'keep an eye on us'," - Benny air-quoted the sky, and Damon rolled his eyes - "but you are not going to invade in my personal love life -"

"Love life?" Damon echoed, and Benny wanted to blast magic at himself.

"Yes, love life." His words were gritted out through his teeth. He made his move to try and rush off again, but Damon wasn't having any of it.

"Who are the flowers for, Weir?" Damon asked again. "About to go on some big romantic gesture?"

Benny wanted to shoot him in the stomach with lightening.

"If you must know, I am trying to make a big romantic gesture. And you are ruining it, so if you could be so kind, may you please move?" His words were painfully gritted behind a closed-teethed smile.

Benny tried to walk away again, but Damon just followed. Benny was about to bust.

"Can't I just have _one_ minute to tell a boy I fucking love him?!" Benny shouted at him angrily, not fazed that he just came out to what he still considers a stranger.

Damon seemed shocked, but played it cool with a smug smirk.

"You're gay, B?" Damon teased. Benny rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gay," Benny said, and it's not a lie; he's bisexual, and that's not the same thing. Damon didn't seem to care.

"So what exactly are you?" Damon pressed.

Benny hesitated, and answered, "Bi."

Damon nodded, pursing his lips. Benny frowned, a sudden surge of the insecurity he once had as a child ran through his body.

"You homophobic too?" Benny grumbled. "Like being a dickhead wasn't enough?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm not homophobic. And I'm not a dickhead; though I'm sure you'd really like the sight if I was one."

Benny didn't even want to get the joke, and he felt his cheeks go red.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Damon asked, and before Benny could answer, Damon shook his head and added, "You know what, lemme give a wild guess."

Before Benny could say anything, Damon grabbed him by the arm and sped off. Benny let a scream escape his lips as Damon sped him over to Ethan's front porch.

"What the hell?!" Benny exclaimed. "You can't just do that! Now you've really wrecked my flowers, and more importantly, wrecked my hair!"

Benny's hand instinctively went to touch his messy hair, and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you aren't gay?"

" _Fuck off!_ " Benny exclaimed. Damon was taken back.

"Relax, I knew it anyway," Damon said, hands raised up. "You aren't the most closed-off gay - or whatever you are - I've known. It's like you were born with your head half-out of the closet."

"Whatever, Damon." Benny crossed his arms. "What are you going to do about it?"

Damon rolled his eyes and pressed the doorbell. Benny's eyes widened.

"What the hell?!" he hissed. "What did you do that for?!"

Damon backed down Ethan's front steps slowly, and rolled his eyes.

"I think I am growing a bit soft on you dorks," Damon said. "One of you guys better be the murderer, or I might have to consider one of you idiots a friend."

Benny was loss for words, and before he could speak, the door opened to Ethan's smiling face. Benny turned around at the noise and smiled weakly.

"Benny?" Ethan's voice sounded unused, as if he was in bed all day. "What are you doing here? And...your hair...your clothes...did you get runned over on the way here?"

Benny turned around again, and Damon was gone. Benny smiled and stuck the trampled flowers towards Ethan.

"Happy friend-a-versary, Ethan," he stuttered.

* * *

"So what brings you here with flowers and everything other than the fact that it's our friend-a-versary?" Ethan asked when Benny settled on Ethan's bed. "And other than the fact that our friend-a-versary was yesterday?"

"I told you I was sorry!" Benny said with a broken smile. "Rory was the one who told me it was today! It totally blanked my mind. Especially with everything that's been happening…"

"No problem, B," Ethan said. "It's the thought that counts."

Ethan placed the broken flowers in a small, skinny-glassed vase filled with water. He looked at them with a small smile.

"You know flowers are said to mean something." Benny's eyes widened at the words. "These are tiger-lilies, aren't they? Do you know what they mean?"

Damon's words echoed in his mind.

 _"I dare you to love me,"_ Benny thought in his mind, then when he looked at Ethan's bewildered face, he realized he had said it aloud.

"Y-You...what?" Ethan stuttered.

Benny's mind was racing. What excuse could he throw? What off-handed joke he could play this off as? What could he say before it became too much?

"Yeah." Benny hated himself for the lack of vocabulary he had. "I kind of want you to love me back, you _lucky guy._ "

Ethan's eyes widened. "I-I? Am I the lucky guy?"

Benny nodded wordlessly. Ethan ran his hand through his hair to fill the eerie silence that filled the hole in between them.

"What are you going to do with that decision?" Benny whispered.

Ethan shook his head, feeling his world spin.

"I-I don't know," he ended up saying. Benny literally felt like someone deflated his balloon of some sort of love.

"You don't know," Benny asked flatly.

"I don't," Ethan said. "Wow, I'm so glad you didn't tell me this on our actual friend-a-versary, or I might have just exploded."

Benny, needless to say, was not too pleased with that answer

"What are you trying to say, Ethan?!" he said furiously. "I've worked my ass off trying to get here to tell you how I feel, and what do you give me? An 'I don't know' and a flimsy shrug?!"

Ethan frowned. "I-I just need to think about this alone for a while, Benny. This is a new thing for me too, you know. I'm sorry for being a bit shocked -"

"No, it's fine," Benny said at last. "I shouldn't snap at you for being a bit confused."

"Benny -"

"No, it's fine," Benny repeated, grabbing his satchel and making his way out the door. "Take all the fucking time you need, _friend_."

The words felt cold against his tongue, and he walked out of the room, raced down the stairs, and out the Morgan residence as fast as the tears threatening to fall.

 _'I blame Damon,'_ Benny desperately tried to reason in his brain. _'Or Rory. Or Erica. Or fucking Sarah.'_

Then he felt worse; the only person he should be blaming was himself and the stupid tiger-lilies.

* * *

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry it was so short; the next chapter will probably be way more interesting.**

 **Thanks for reading as always, and look forward to my fanfic buddy's chapter :)**

 **Drop a review, and I'll see you next time ;)**

 **Keep On Keeping On**


	9. Red Turmoil

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And I have the chapter that you've all been waiting for! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! XD**

 **Are you all ready for this? Because I know I am! And so has TiredOfBeingNice! :D We've been** _ **DYING**_ **in getting to this point of the story! And now...IT'S FINALLY HERE! XD**

 **Ok, so let's go over our list of suspects that you all have guessed so far on who our vampire serial killer is. *clears throat* So, far we have Jesse, Sarah, Rory, Ethan, and even Benny. So, which one of these characters was** _ **really**_ **behind all the murders in Whitechapel,** _ **huh**_ **? Or could it be someone entirely different? ;D**

 **Guess you'll just have to wait to find out! Yaaaaaay! *starts firing confetti cannons everywhere* :P Well actually...the killer won't** _ **really**_ **be announced until the next chapter, but I'm sure you all will see were this is leading to, am I right? ;P**

 **But before we begin I guess I should clear up the timeline here a bit, huh? Ok, so basically this entire story takes place within a week. And right now in this chapter it's Thursday night. The next 3 chapters after this will also be taking place Thursday night. Then after that it'll be Friday (mostly at night). As for what month, we're making it August since ya know...they're in school now and because of that one library scence in chapter 4, I believe.**

 **Anyways! So, yeah! Let's get on with what we've all been waiting for...the reveal! :)**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **Bennyweirlover17- Huh...*eyes shift side to side* Not really. It only get's more worse from here. Sorry. Lol! ;P And I'm glad that you loved both chapters so much! Thanks! :)**

 **WyldeHeart- Oh, no! Please don't say that! And if you do, then please don't make me one of your victims. *trembles and cowers in fear of you* :P Yeah, it's kind a fun following along with a dark version of Ethan, huh? He seems more sexier and badass! Lol! ;P Thanks for the follow and favorite to this story, too! Me and my fanfic buddy really appreciate it! :)**

 **fangerdanger6- Maybe. And maybe he'll even consider them all friends, too. That little inner wall that he's done built up over the years just might wind up crumbling down after hanging around them long enough. Hehehehe! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All we own is this story, it's plot, and any OCs (like Damon Alaric) that may appear in it. But you can bet if we did own the MBAV universe then there would SO be a third season, by now! Heck! We'd probably already be on our fourth or fifth season!**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice (My fanfic buddy!)

Chapter 9: Red Turmoil

* * *

Sarah was over later that Thursday night to babysit Jane, as Mr. and Mrs. Morgan were out on a date that night. Normally, it would be on a Friday when they would go out, but considering that this week they would be gone out of town all weekend starting that Friday due to them having to help Ross's mother get settled in to her new retirement home a few towns over and wouldn't be back until later that Sunday evening, they decided to have their weekly date night early this week, instead.

But Sarah didn't mind it really. She enjoyed babysitting Jane and getting the chance to hangout with Ethan whenever she could. So, it was no problem at all for her. Mrs. Morgan had even paid her double for it too. So, it was like a win-win kind a thing.

They were currently gathered in the living room watching a movie together. Jane was all curled up on the big recliner, while Ethan and Sarah sat next to each other on the couch. Even though the two girls in the room were totally into watching it, Ethan on the other hand was elsewhere with his attention.

 _"What the hell was all that about earlier today with Benny?! Him showing up here with a bunch of somewhat trampled looking bouquet of lilies and then him confessing his undying love for me, like that?"_ he thought, somewhat frustratingly. _"And then he has the nerve to get mad at me just because I said I needed some time to think about it all! Ugh! I swear! That spell master can be so infuriating sometimes!"_ shouted Ethan inside his head angrily, but then his inner mood changed to a more lighter one as he sighed.

 _"But I guess I can see where he's going with this. I was afraid that this would happened if the person he liked did turned out to be me. And now our friendship is on the line based on what I decide, but do I really love him in the way that he does me? Can we really make it work and not end up hating each other if things doesn't quite work out between us like we had hoped?"_ thought Ethan doubtingly to himself. " _I've already had my heartbroken once and I never want it to happen again, either."_ he thought glumly, taking a minute to let it all sink in.

 _"God! Why does love have to be so hard to understand sometimes!"_ exclaimed Ethan frustratingly in his mind as he thought about his situation with Benny. He hated feeling so conflicted over whether or not if he could ever love Benny back the way he does him and the possibility of maybe having to go through another broken heart again if it doesn't work out between them.

* * *

Sarah sat there staring at her friend beside her. She could clearly see the deep state of mind he in was in at the moment and she wondered why. He was obviously upset over something, but what?

"Ethan?" she said to him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

He looked over at her with a startled look on his face. "Are you alright? You look really worried about something. Wanna talk about it?" she asked sincerely with a hint of concern in her voice.

But Ethan just looked at her with a small smile. "Y-yeah! I'm ok, Sarah! Okie-dokie, in fact!" he answered back trying to seem convincing.

Sarah stared at him flatly. "Ethan. Don't lie to me. I can tell there's something up with you. So, spill!" she stated in a dull and obvious tone.

"I'm _fine_ , Sarah! Ok?! Just lay off, will you?!" exclaimed Ethan defensively, which kind a surprised Sarah a bit with him speaking to her like this.

He blinked a few mintues, surprising himself too speaking to her like that. He then looked down ashamed at what he had done and mouthed a quite 'sorry' to the girl beside him. Sarah let out a sigh before speaking.

"It's ok, Ethan. I can be a bit pushy sometimes I guess," she apologized. "It's just I tend to really worry about you is all. I hate seeing you when you're so upset about something. Ethan, I'm your friend. You can talk to me, you know that right?" she explained whole heartedly.

"Yeah," he sighed out. "I know."

When she realized that he wasn't going to open up to her about whatever it is that's been on his mind of recent, she decided to take a wild guess herself at it, instead.

"Does this have anything to do with Benny?" she wondered with a raised brow.

Ethan's head shot up as he looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you know?" he asked in shock.

Sarah giggled. "Well, he's usually here by now whenever your parents are out and he's not, yet. It's already like 8:30pm," she explained simply, before grinning. "That and on my way here I kind a saw him storming off your front porch and down the street, earlier. Whatever it was you two were arguing about, but it must've been pretty serious," she teased knowingly.

"So, what? Did you and him get into another one of your nerd spats again over something?" joked Sarah, giving him a light nudge in the side.

Ethan just chuckled nervously, thankful that she wasn't able to hear the entire conversation between him and Benny earlier with her vampire hearing. "Yeah...something like that," he replied back trying not to give anything away.

"So, what were you two arguing about this time?" asked Sarah.

Ethan shrugged, not really wanting to share with her the full truth about everything. "Nothing." he stated glumly, shaking his head. "Just over something silly, really." he added, giving her a fake smile before suddenly frowning. "Something that might effect our very relationship as best friends for the rest of our lives, that is..." he mumbled quietly in a sullen tone.

Sarah's smiling face soon fell, seeing how much this was getting to the seer. She could tell that whatever it was those two were fighting about now must've been a very touchy subject and decided to not push it any further.

"Hey! I'm sure whatever it is that you guys are fighting about now won't effect your lifetime of friendship that much. I've seen the way you are around each other and I can tell that you two have a really strong bond as friends together. Nothing can tear you two apart. Not even something as silly as a little argument between friends," reassured Sarah sweetly to Ethan, placing a hand over his and giving it a light squeeze.

When he looked up at her he saw the warm smile on her face, which made him blush a bit. He felt better after somewhat talking it over with Sarah.

"Trust me, Ethan. Just give it some time. I'm a hundred percent positive that come tomorrow morning you two will have everything all sorted out again and will be back to your... _weird_ nerd and geek talk again before you know it," she added confidently, giving his leg a soft pat.

Ethan smiled brightly, believing her words slightly, but he still couldn't help shake the strange feeling that maybe it won't be alright and his friendship with Benny would soon come to end because of it.

 _"Whatever, E! Don't let it get to you! Right now just enjoy watching the movie and spending some quality time with Jane and Sarah, instead."_ he thought confidently, giving himself a pep talk in his head.

Ethan then sat back and enjoyed the rest of the movie with the girl who broke his heart (but may still have possible feeling for) sitting next to him.

* * *

About 9:35 at night, Ethan felt a slight headache come on, but he decided to just try and ignore it. He yawned tiredly, suddenly feeling very tired and exhausted.

Sarah saw this and looked at him worriedly. "Are ok, Ethan? You look pretty tired?" she asked curiously.

Jane paid the two no attention as she was fully enthralled into the movie they were currently watching. Sarah had decided to let her stay up only until the movie was over with and then it was bedtime for the little girl.

Ethan nodded and yawned again, as he did. "Actually...I am pretty drained feeling all of a sudden. I think I'll hit the hay, now." he confessed tiredly with a stretch, as he stood up.

"Ok, Ethan. Sweet dreams!" chirped Sarah happily with a smile.

"Night Sarah!" bid Ethan good night to her, returning the smile back.

He then looked over at Jane, who was still barely awake."Night Jane!" he called out to his little sister, who only ignored him and instead shushed him, making a gesture to shoo him away. He shook his head with a smile after rolling his eyes at her before finally heading up to his room.

For the life of him, Ethan couldn't figure out why he was so tired suddenly; he practically slept the entire evening away once he got home from school. But he welcomed the soft and comforting feeling his bed had provided him. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Ethan was out like a light.

* * *

Around 11:55pm, Ethan started to toss and turned in bed. He was having a hard time getting comfortable now and it started to annoy him to no end. And on top of that his headache from earlier had returned, but this time at full force. It as if someone was taking a hammer to his skull.

He groaned and moaned, tring to fall back asleep again, but it was to no avail. "Ugh! Stupid headache and stupid insomnia!" complained Ethan frustratingly, sitting up suddenly.

He sighed deaftedly as he sat there. His mind then begun to wonder to a certain best friend of his.

 _"What am I gonna do about Benny? He's really ticked at me. And I'm not sure if I even like him back in the same way or not? Or if I even can? He's my best friend. I wish things were different, but they're not. And tomorrow I have to face him! Knowing him, he'll be expecting an answer right then and there! Agh!"_ he thought worringly, growing frustrated and agitated as he ruffled his hair irritatingly.

All that deep thinking had made his head pound to life once again, reminding him of his other problem at the moment.

Finally getting fed up, he threw his covers to the side and swung his legs over to get up out of bed. He made his way over to the window to open it, thinking that maybe some fresh air would help dull the pain that currently resided in his head.

As soon as he opened it up all the way, Ethan caught a glimpse of the half moon that shone in the sky. He stared at it intensely, as if in a trance, as he couldn't seem to look away from it. It was mesmerizing to him, as he felt his headache begin to fade away now. All he cared about right now was staring up at the object in the sky glowing down upon him.

The moon was white and was only halfway visible in the sky, seeing at it was now a quarter moon. But to Ethan's brown eyes it was completely round and full, as it shone a vibrant and bright red color.

To him it had appeared to be a blood moon, instead of the regular normal looking moon. His once brown eyes that where the same color as chocolate suddenly then turned a deep glowing crimson color.

The same color as blood.

Just then, Jane came barging in, after she woke up after hearing the phone ring from downstairs, to tell Ethan that Sarah had said their parents were going to be a bit late in getting home tonight due to a misfortunate dance move that had gone wrong.

"Hey, Ethan! Sarah said that Mom high-kicked Dad's face again," she began. "They're in the ER and said they won't..." she said, but her words died the moment her big brother spun around to face her, hissing to reveal sharp fangs and glowing red eyes at her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Jane loudly, in sheer terror.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun-dun-duh! Cliff hanger! *laughs evilly***

 **So, that was some chapter, huh?! And what's this? Ethan's a vampire?! :o Since when?!**

 **So, what's gonna happen next for Ethan? And just when did he ever become a freaking vampire, anyways?! And what happened to poor frighten Jane? Did he brutally kill her like all the others or is she still alive?**

 **So, many questions! But stick around, as all shall be explained in the chapter done by amazing fanfic buddy! Well...not everything will be explained in the next chapter. The "how did Ethan become a vampire" part won't be explained until chapter 11...but the others will be, so stay tuned friends! :D**

 **Until next time, this is MBAV fan66 signing off and handing the baton over to my fanfic buddy! Bye! :D**


	10. It Will Never Be Satisfied

**A/N- Wassup? It be TOBN here with the new chapter of The Blood Moon Effect!**

 **It's been a rough cliffhanger for you guys, huh? Even I was surprised once I heard what happened from my fanfic buddy. But maybe things aren't all as you guys think...all will be answered in this chapter, I promise :)**

 **But on behalf of my fanfic buddy and I, we'd like to thank you for your countless theories and thoughts on the story! It definitely means a lot that you guys are liking how the story is going so far.**

 **I think I'll keep it short, because I wouldn't want to prolong this, but drop a review and enjoy the crazy shitstorm I am about to spin for you all ;))**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own MBAV or its characters - just the OC and the plot. All the rights go to FreshTV, Teletoon, and Disney.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice

Chapter 10: It Will Never Be Satisfied

* * *

 _ **Red.**_

" _S-Stop...p-please…" The victim's voice just aggravated him even more. He felt himself take steps towards their cowering form on the ground._

" _ **You can't stop me now."**_

" _Look, I won't tell anyone, I swear. I'll give you all I have, I promi -"_

" _ **I'm done with -"**_

 _One bite is all it took for their jaw to slacken and their anxious rambles to freeze in their tracks. A single breath of despair hit his face, but he wiped it off with the scent of blood._

" _ **\- promises."**_

 _He reeled back, dropping the pale body in front of him and looking up to the sky with a blood-stained grin._

" _ **Was that enough?"**_

 _It still shone in the sky, and he shook his head - of course it wasn't enough._

 _He needed more._  
 _He always needed more._

 _As he looked up at the red moon in the sky, he finally knew what he needed._

 _He needed satisfaction._

 _A satisfaction that could quench the thirst he has had for ages._

 _When he stared up at the sky again, he felt his mind race and his vision grew more blurrier with red, as if he was looking at blood-stained glass._

" _ **No,"**_ _he growled._ _ **"I will never be satisfied."**_

* * *

" _AHHHHHHHH!"_

Sarah shot up from the couch, and wiped the sleep from her eyes frantically - she was still at Ethan's house, and the credits from the movie were rolling on the screen.

"Jane…?" she mumbled, only to realize that Jane was no longer there, and that scream was definitely not from the movie they were watching.

"Jane!" She quickly stood up and raced to the foot of the stairs, nearly tripping on a bowl of popcorn on her way there. "Jane, wait up, I'm coming! Where are you?! Jane!"

She sped up the stairs as fast she could and went to Ethan's bedroom door. She could hear Jane's whimper behind the door.

"Jane! Open up, Jane -"

"It's open, quick, come in!"

Sarah flung the door open and saw Jane staring out the window. She watched the young girl turn around, tears on her face, and she ran towards Sarah. She wrapped her in a tight hug, letting her tears stain her chest.

"S-Sarah, it was h-horrible -"

"Jane, what happened?"

"E-Ethan," she stuttered, "h-he...he's -"

She couldn't go on.

"What about Ethan, where is he?" Sarah asked, trying to look behind Jane. She was shaking, tears running down her face.

"H-He flew out, I dunno, h-he -"

"Wait, flew out?" Sarah said, her voice high with concern. She gently pushed Jane off her chest and spun her around to face the vampire. "Jane, calm down, you need to explain. What do you mean Ethan flew out -"

"He's a vampire, Sarah, I swear," Jane said, her voice racing. Sarah knelt down to her level. "I saw his eyes go red and he flashed his fangs at me a-and -"

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. It couldn't be true...Jane was being hysterical. There is no way that Ethan was a vampire because...because -

Sarah couldn't think. She sighed.

"Jane, go to bed. Please," she said at last, adding the last word in a croak. "I promise all will be sorted out tomorrow. You're tired, I'm tired, and so is Ethan."

Jane bit her lip in frustration, trying not to break down in tears again. "You don't believe me?"

Her voice was pathetic and whiny. Sarah didn't want to say anything that would aggreviate her even more, but she didn't want to tell her she was right; she wasn't...she couldn't be.

"Go to sleep, Jane," she whispered. "Go to bed."

Jane huffed, wiping the tears off her face and stormed to her room. Sarah stood up slowly and looked at the direction where Jane left. She heard the door slam, and she rubbed her temples.

She then faced the window which she suddenly realized was open. The curtains were being pushed by the wind outside, and she frowned - _Ethan._

* * *

After reassuring Jane and tucking her in, she quickly called the first person she could think of when she thought of Ethan.

" _You got Benny, how can I help ya?"_

Sarah fought the urge to roll her eyes. "It's me, Sarah."

" _Sarah! Cool. I see that you didn't invite me to E's place for a good time. I'll have you know that I am willing to spice up your party if you beg…"_

"Benny shut up and listen," Sarah groaned, flopping on the armchair in the living room. "This is important. I need you to get here as fast as you can with Erica, Rory, and your grandma; hell, even bring Damon -"

" _Woah, woah, slow down,"_ Benny's voice rung in her ears. _"What is so important that I need to bring Damon along to the super-cool party?! He's probably just going to ruin it by being depressing and moody -"_

"Benny, get a grip - there is no frickin' party," Sarah snapped, running a hand through her hair. "Can you please just get everyone to come here? Stat."

" _Sarah, calm down. Whatever's happening, it can't be that bad -"_

"Ethan's gone, Benny."

Silence crept in. Sarah could barely hear Benny's breathing on the other side of the line.

"Benny?" she whispered.

" _I'm calling everyone,"_ Benny muttered, his voice lowering from what it was before. _"We will be there in five minutes or less. Stay put."_

Sarah was met with a dial tone, and she let her head fall back on the armchair.

* * *

The door rings three minutes later, and Sarah's eyes fluttered open. She jumped at the sound, and she raced to the door - she swear, he _just_ called…

She wearily opened the door and Benny stormed in.

"Where is he?" Benny hissed, pushing his way through the brunette. "Where the hell is he? What do you know? What happened -"

"Can you invite us in so I can land a punch on the drama-queen?" Damon muttered from the doorframe, and Sarah mumbled "come in" under her breath. Benny went up to Damon in a blur of rage.

"Don't you fucking say anything, Damon," Benny growled, going straight in his face. Damon rose his hands in response, and Benny just huffed in frustration.

"I don't see why we had to bring him," he muttered lowly, and Damon rolled his eyes. Erica decided to intervene and took Damon's hand to lead him to the couch.

Their eyes locked briefly, and he shrugged her off, storming to the couch himself. She hastily followed, and Rory broke the silence.

"So…," he said, stretching the word, "what are we doing?"

"Ethan's gone, Rory," Sarah said anxiously. "His bedroom window is open, and Jane was in his room, crying her eyes out."

"Where is Jane right now?" Erica asked from the couch.

Sarah ushered everyone to the living room and answered, "She's sleeping. I had to make sure that she doesn't have to get involved in this. Ethan's parents aren't coming home 'till later, so we need to find Ethan before they come home."

"Where are his parents?" Rory questioned.

Sarah rose her hand dismissively. "Something to do with an accident on their date. Nothing big or important. Try and focus on the main problem here."

Rory nodded eagerly. "Okay! I will be very focused...kind of like -"

"Rory, shut up and let Sarah speak," Erica groaned, and Rory just stuck out his tongue. Evelyn sighed.

"Did Jane tell you anything?" she asked quietly. Sarah nodded.

"She did, but what she said doesn't make sense," Sarah replied honestly. Benny rose an eyebrow, adjusting his position on the armchair.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I…" Sarah paused, not knowing what to say. She finally answered, "I don't think that's too relevant right now until we find Ethan."

"He probably just took a walk," Damon grumbled. "The boy has been through a lot. He'll be back in a few minutes, okay? Case dismissed - can I go so I don't have to spend another second here?"

"Damon, you were not promoted to watch over us to be rude to us," Evelyn scolded, and Damon just rolled his eyes, standing up with his arms crossed.

"The window was open!" Sarah protested at the same time. Damon just rolled his eyes, standing up with his arms crossed.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weir, but this is just wasting my time," Damon growled. "You have to remember I'm only here for when your two weeks are done."

Benny started tapping his feet subconsciously, feeling his cheeks go red.

' _Keep it together, Benny, just a little longer…'_

"So far, I haven't seen any progress other than a clichéd romance from you guys -"

' _Keep it together...not too long now…'_ Benny began scratching the arm of the chair. Damon's words were becoming louder and louder in his ears.

" - and the fact that you are overreacting over a tiny fatality is absolutely absurd."

" _Shut your fucking mouth, Damon!"_ Benny roared, shooting up from his seat and storming towards Damon, so close that their noses nearly touched.

"What the hell did you say to me, Weir?" Damon hissed, letting his fangs pop out.

"You heard me, bastard! Shut your mouth!" Benny yelled. Evelyn rose to try and stop her grandson from saying anything else, but Benny just continued.

"Don't you fucking say anything, Damon," Benny growled, going straight in his face. "He is not a vampire - he can't protect himself out there, _especially_ with his rare blood type. To top it all off, he is _not_ your best friend. You have no fucking right to tell us how we should be feeling about something like this. You are not our friend, and you will never be!"

"Benny," Erica hissed when the room fell silent, and Damon backed down.

"Whatever," he muttered, and sat beside Erica. They share a nervous glance, before Damon's eyes stare ahead. Sarah rubbed her temples - the stress of the situation was beginning to get to her.

"So where do you think Ethan is?" Rory asked to break the silence. Sarah shook her head.

"I have no idea," she stated, leaning back. "I have no fucking idea."

"Calm down, Sarah," Evelyn said at last, standing up in a circle of the teens. "Calm down, _everyone._ We need to take a deep breath and think about our options."

"Grandma, there's a killer out there," Benny croaked out. "Ethan doesn't stand a chance if anything comes at him. W-We...we need to -"

"Why do you care so much?" Damon cut him off with a smug smile.

"Damon…," Erica warned. He waved his hand dismissively in front of her.

"No, let me ask him an innocent question," he said, staring at Benny on the chair. "Why do you care so much about what happens out there? I know you're his best friend, but so are your...friends. Why do _you_ care so much that _you_ create the biggest reaction out of everyone?"

Everyone fell silent, waiting for the spellmaster's response. Both Erica and Evelyn avoided eye contact, but other than them, everyone's eyes were on him.

Benny cleared out his throat and managed to answer, "Because he's my everything."

No one said anything after that. Rory bit his lip, his nails digging into his palms. Erica pulled Damon back down onto the couch and stared at all her friends.

"We can run laps 'round the town," Erica prompted. "Evelyn can stay here with Jane until we come back. By then we are sure to find Ethan somewhere and bring him home before his parents come home."

Evelyn nodded in satisfaction. "That sounds good to me."

Sarah took a deep breath.

"Everyone turn on your phones and just _run_ ," she said. "Benny, you're coming with me."

And they all sped out into the night, and Evelyn leaned on the couch in relief - peace of mind at last.

* * *

They all reconvened in the park, nearly an hour after midnight. Rory flopped on the nearby bench and Damon sat down with him.

"That was the longest I've ever ran!" Rory exclaimed. "Whitechapel is strangely big for a town with a lack of population."

"What the hell are you on about?" Damon muttered. "You dragged me to that house party and I was just there watching you try and down a shot you never drank."

"Rory!" Sarah gasped. "You're not even of age to drink."

Rory popped his collar and winked. "That never stopped this party animal."

Sarah fought the urge to strangle him. Erica looked at the moon, clearly annoyed.

"Look, it's nearly one something in the morning and we haven't found Ethan," she pointed out, bored. "He's probably at home, wondering where the hell we are, so why don't we just go back?"

"No!" Benny exclaimed. "I know Ethan more than you guys do. He would've called me."

"Well sorry for not being married like you two," Damon retorted.

"Damon, shut up and behave yourself," Erica said, nudging him. When she saw his darkened expression, she feebly added, "Please."

"We've looked all night, Benny," Sarah said quietly, looking at the spellmaster sadly. "Maybe Erica's right. Ethan probably walked home and his phone died so he wasn't able to call you."

"How about his home phone?"

"Ugh, no one uses landline anymore," Erica replied instantly, looking at her nails. "Do you dorks still use your home phone? Like, you're paying for your cell anyway…"

"Besides the point," Benny interrupted, "Ethan would've found a way to contact me. He's always like that."

"Benny -" Sarah tried to cut in, and Rory's eyes suddenly flickered on something in the middle of the park. His eyes widened.

"Guys…," he murmured. Damon looked over at the blonde.

"He could be out here, guys!" Benny exclaimed, frustrated. "He could be out here and he is basically the living blood buffet that all vampires would die for... _again!"_

Erica seemed to see it too. "Guys, there's something you might want to see -"

"That's not the point, Benny!" Sarah snapped.

"Then what is?!"

" _That!"_ Damon yelled over the two, shooting up and pointing behind them. "That is the fucking point right because I think your dumb dork just found the _fucking murderer!"_

Benny and Sarah whirl around and to their shock, Damon was right.

Sure enough, there _it_ was - its back facing the gang clearly holding a victim in its arm. The moon shone on him, indicating his presence.

"Get the fuck off that person!" Benny yelled, storming towards the vampire. Damon's eyes widened.

"Benny, get back here!" Damon hissed.

Erica nodded frantically. "Benny! You can get hurt!"

Benny ignored all their cries and ignored how they got closer and closer with each dying step. Benny made a beeline towards the killer, placing a hand on its shoulder. He watched it freeze.

"Get your hands off," Benny growled, trying to act unfazed by the fact that the killer was in the middle of its meal.

The person's eyes were blown wide, scratches over their pale face. The vampire had stopped draining their blood, but still had the victim in its hands.

"I said _get off!"_ Benny roared, using all his force to spin the killer around by its shoulder and turning it around to face him.

Sarah gasped when she saw the face illuminated in the moonlight. "Oh my god…"

Benny staggered backwards, moving away from the person he saw.

"N-No…," Benny whispered. "Stay away...please...this can't be real…"

Ethan towered over them, and opened his blood-stained mouth to laugh at them.

" _Are you satisfied?"_

* * *

 **A/N- Oooh! What's going to happen now? All will be answered in my fanfic buddy's chapter next time!**

 **Drop a review, and thanks for reading as always :)**

 _ **Keep On Keeping On**_


	11. A Theory On Ethan's Unusual Vampirism

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **That was some crazy stuff taking place in that last chapter that my fanfic buddy did, huh? I mean, first we find out that Ethan is a vampire and NOW we learn that he's been the vampire serial killer that they've been looking for all along! Talk about insanely shocking news! Am I right? ;P**

 **Now, we see what all takes places now that the gang knows who they're finally dealing with and how they will handle the really horrible and shocking truth of it all. Not to mention we'll learn just how it is that Ethan became a psychotic vampire serial killer, as well!**

 **So, who's ready for this explosive and wild roller coaster of a story to continue?! ;D**

 **Then let's get on with it! Shall we?! :D**

 **By the way, I just want to apologize in advance for the vulgar language that Benny will use in this chapter. I'm sure Benny would've done it himself, but right I think he's got enough to worry about right now. Lol! ;P**

 **Shout outs to:**

 **fangerdanger6- (Chapter 9's reply) "Oh, shit" indeed, my friend. *drums fingers together intriguingly, while grinning madly* Lol! So, tell me...after reading chapter 9 was it what you expected or not? ;)**

 **WyldeHeart- (Chapter 9's reply) Lol! I'm glad you really enjoyed chapter 9 so much. I can't wait to read your response after you read chapter 10 if you haven't already. And what you thought about this chapter, as well. ;P**

 **Bennyweirlover17- (Chapter 9's reply) Yeah, we wanted to show that there was like no hard feelings or anything between the two after the rejection in chapter 1 and that they are still really good friends. :) (Chapter 10's reply) I'm glad you liked it so much! I somehow doubt that things will be getting better anytime soon for the gang. *mischievous giggling* ;)**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All we own is this story, the plot, and our OC; Damon Alaric.**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice

Chapter 11: A Theory On Ethan's Unusual Vampirism

* * *

"It can't be..." gasped Erica, standing there in disbelief with her hands held over her mouth.

None of them could believe it. All this time...it was _Ethan_ who's been the killer they've been searching for.

He grinned a bloody grin as he dropped the dead body like a sack of potatoes, as what little blood had remained in the victim's body came pooling out from the bite mark on their neck.

"Uh-oh!" he mocked amusingly. "It seems I have been found out by my so called ' _friends,_ doesn't it?" teased Ethan humorously, as he broke out into a somewhat evil laugh. "So, now what are you gonna do, knowing that it's little old me who's been behind all the murders, eh? Do you still plan on putting a stake through my heart?" he mocked innocently, batting his lashes at them while flashing an innocent smile at them before laughing again.

"Wow! He's an even more a bigger dick than I am." retorted Damon sarcastically.

Any other time, Benny would've been quick to snap back at him for his witty little comment, but instead he chose to ignore him. Right now what was more important was the fact that his best friend and crush was a blood thirsty monster who appeared to have very little moral when it comes to the human life. He had no idea what to think of it all, as he stared into the once loving brown eyes that were now stained a glowing blood red colour. Which was weird, because weren't vampire's eye colour suppose to be yellow?

"Ethan...What happened to you?" asked Sarah softly, taking a few steps forward. "H-how is it that you're a...a..." she went on shakily, not being able to get the words out.

" _Vampire_?" finished Ethan for her, putting emphasis on the word. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and shrugged nonchalantly, as if he didn't care how it happened. "Don't know." he stated simply, before glaring back at her intriguingly with a smirk.

"But I _love_ the feeling and power it gives me, though. You should really try letting loose, you know. You'll _love it,_ " he added, tauntingly to her.

Hearing him say that sort a made her want to gag a bit. Even if Ethan ever did became a vampire someday — which was something she never liked to think about — she would've never of thought he would be so cruel and cold hearted to think like that. If any thing, she thought he would still be the fun loving and caring geek that he's always been. Not...not this monster before her. Something was seriously wrong with him and that scared her greatly.

Sarah wasn't the only who thought this, as well. Benny was also thinking the same thing, as well. He knew that vampirism tends to change a person, mainly for the worse, but never to this degree. This Ethan had a completely different aura about him than his Ethan did. The two versions were like night and day, total opposites of one another.

Sarah was about to say something back to his cold remark, but Benny beat her to it.

"Stop it." snarled Benny, clenching his fists tightly.

Ethan turned to look at him with a raised brow. "What's wrong, _B_? Don't like what I have to say?" he commented in a baby tone. "Well, suck it up buttercup! Because this the new me and I'm loving every moment of it, too! So, get used to it!"

Benny stood there glaring at him menacingly as he slightly trembled with a mix of sadness and fear. Every word that was coming out of Ethan's mouth was starting to piss him off, as he refused to believe that this was the person that he loved and cared for, for so long now all because of some stupid vampire curse.

"Shut up." grumbled Benny lowly in a demanding tone. He held back the tears that threaten to fall, as he tried to remain brave and unbothered by this new version of his best friend.

"Oh, but I thought you loved me, B?" teased Ethan innocently, batting his eyelashes while holding a hand over his heart in fake hurt. "I mean, that's what you basically told me when you came over earlier with a bouquet of half ruined tiger lilies for me, isn't it? That you dared me to lo—" he went on, before being cut off by Benny before he could finish.

"I said _shut the fuck up!_ " shouted Benny angrily, surprising everybody with his outburst except for Ethan, who only grinned.

Benny's temper had finally reached it's boiling point with the way this Ethan has been acting lately. If it wasn't for the fact that it was _Ethan_ who was saying all these cruel and hurtful things, then he would've blasted the jerk into nothing more than a smouldering pile of ash.

But it was Ethan and he would never dare to ever harm or hurt him in anyway.

"First of all, I never told you that! It was more a hint!" ranted Benny, earning an unamused eye roll from Ethan.

"And secondly...," he trailed, as his body posture slacken into more of a sadden one. His intense glare at the vampire seer turned softer, as he looked down slightly with watery eyes. He stood there a second before looking back up with hurt and pleading eyes.

"What happened to you? This isn't the Ethan I know." he said sorrowfully, as he felt his heart begin to break in two.

Ethan looked at him dully, as he turned his head upward to glance up at the moon that shone brightly in the sky. He closed his eyes as if basking in it's glow, before returning his attention back down at the spell master and his friends again, opening his red demonic eyes and smiling.

"I grow bored with all this chit-chatting. I think it's time that I go now, as I still feel rather famished and hungry, still. You're welcome to join, if you like?" stated Ethan, as he offered the vamps to join him on his little nightly terror of the town. He grinned another bloody smile as he licked off some of the blood that still resided on his fangs. "We could paint the town red." he added playfully in an darken tone.

He laughed afterwards, which sent chills up Sarah, Erica, and Rory's spines. Seeing him like this was truly horrible to imagine, let alone to actually be witnessing with their own eyes. Why is that the more innocent and docile looking people turn out to be the more evilest and terrifyingly scariest ones when they go dark on you?

When he made a move to leave, Damon quickly stepped in to stop him. He zoomed right in front of Ethan to keep him from going anywhere.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you leave," declared Damon seriously with his arms crossed. Ethan rolled his eyes annoyingly at him.

"And why not?" asked Ethan rather annoyingly, as he stood there looking unamused.

"By Council orders, you are to be brought in for questioning and for trail. Even if it is one of their precious little human pets gone vampire rogue on them. You're still to be brought to justice for your crimes and I'm not about to just let you walk away so easily just to cause dangerous acts against the human race, which may lead to our discovery as a species and eventually to war," explained Damon.

He harshly grabbed Ethan's wrist so he wouldn't escape, but Ethan glanced down at the gesture with an emotionless expression as he then quickly gripped Damon's wrist with his other hand and sqeezed it tightly with his vampire strength thus crushing it.

Damon cried out in pain and released his prisioner's own wrist to hold on to his injured arm. Ethan took the moment to then kick Damon in the stomach hard, sending him flying away from him.

"Damon!" yelled Erica worryingly, as she sped to where he landed. Ethan snickered at the sight, as he shook his head at the two.

"Pathetic," he scoffed.

He was about to walk off again, when suddenly Benny spoke up from behind him. "Ethan, wait!" called out Benny desaparetly. Ethan stopped and stood there with his back still facing him, listening.

"This isn't you, E! I know it, isn't! There's something wrong with you and we can help! Just...come back with us and maybe Grandma can fix this somehow? Just please...stop acting this way!" pleaded Benny on the verge of tears now.

Ethan didn't say a word. He only just stood there in silence, as Benny looked at him desparately with hope from behind. The vampire seer could feel the spell master's pathetic glare behind him as he took in his annoying attempt to get through to him.

But it didn't work.

"You should consider yourself lucky, you know. That I'm feeling rather generous tonight in sparing your miserable excuse of a life, B," stated Ethan calmly, not facing him. Benny looked at him in confusion.

There was a short eery pause for a second before he spoke again. "But a word of warning..."

He stood there again in silence before slightly turning his head just enough to gaze a cold and heartless stare towards the spell master, as his red eyes bore into the green and heartbroken ones.

"If you should ever dare to try and stop me again or get in my way, then you won't be so lucky next time around," warned Ethan menacingly to him before taking off into the night.

Benny had no idea of how to process the threat that Ethan had just thrown at him, as he broke down in tears. Sarah rushed over to him to comfort him, as she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed small circles on the spell master's back to sooth him.

Rory had no idea of what to do, as well, as he just stood there in silence. He couldn't believe his friend was capable of being so evil like that and for ever thinking about making a threat towards Benny like that. It was just unreal and shocking all at once for the blonde that it let him utterly speechless for once.

Sarah and Benny stayed like that for a while until Benny's crying finally came to a hault. Footsteps were heard coming from Erica helping Damon walk on over to them. Benny instantly felt rage hit him at the sight of the male vampire.

He tore out of Sarah's embrace and stormed his way up towards the Council's loyal dog of a member. He then punched the vampire in the face with as much force he could muster and then grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt with his hands, yanking him closer so that he was right in Damon's face.

"Benny! What the hell?!" yelled Erica defensively and surprisingly over the act.

But he ignored her as he glared a burning hate filled glare at the superior and more older vampire.

"I can't believe you did that, you bastard!" fumed Benny angrily.

Damon just looked at him strangely, having no idea of what he was even talking about.

"Do what?" he questioned, which only pissed the spell master off even more.

"You tried to turn Ethan in to the Vampire Council, you dick! That's what!" Benny growled. "I mean, how could you?! He's our _friend_!"

Now, it was time for Damon to glare down at him, but in a more annoyed way. "I had to! It's my job as a Council member! _Remember_?!" argued back Damon.

Benny was ready to punch him again, when this time Rory stepped in to stop him by yanking back the furious spell master away from Damon. "Benny! Just chill out! Will yah?! There's no reason to get all physical about it!" he urged collectively, trying to keep the situation from getting more worse.

Frustrated, Benny's hands began to glow while balled into a fist as he clenched his teeth bitterly at the jerkwad of a vampire standing behind his friend.

" _Actually_ , your _job_ was to keep an eye on us and act as the Vampire Council's little watchdog who loyally reports back to his master like a little bitch!" barked back Benny assultingly.

Damon's eyes flashed yellow as his fangs popped out. "What did you just call me, you little spell casting dweeb?!" hissed Damon angrily.

"Oh, you heard me, alright! I called you the Council's little _bitch_! That's what!" argued back Benny.

Damon growled loudly trying to take a few steps towards him, but was being held back by Erica, while Benny was being held back by Rory still. Things were already bad enough as they are. They didn't need a vampire and a spell master breaking out into a fight in the middle of the park after learning that their friend is a vampire serial killer with no morals whatsoever.

"Alright, you two! Just cool it! Now is not the time for all this bickering!" commanded Sarah seriously, glancing back and forth between the two. Her glare then returned back on Damon, as she looked him dead in the eyes with a bit of anger in her brown eyes.

"But I do agree with Benny on this one. Just what were you thinking? Trying to go after Ethan like that to turn him into the Council? I thought we were a team here?" she questioned seriously, agreeing with Benny on this one.

Damon scoffed, but before he could answer back she cut him off holding up a hand like she didn't even care anymore.

"Save it! I don't even care to hear your explanation, anymore." she comment rudely. "What's important is we need to regroup on this and figure out what's wrong with Ethan and how we can help him." stated Sarah.

" _Without_ turning in Ethan to the Council, first," she added sternly, while shooting Damon a warning glare with narrow eyes.

Damon let out an aggravated sigh, while rolling his eyes. "Okay, okay. I'll wait on my decision on informing them about their favorite little seer going rogue on them and is the one behind all the recent attacks, lately."

Benny couldn't help the smug smirk that spread across his face at the vampire.

"We better go fill in Grandma on what's happened. Maybe she might know what's going on with E and how to fix him?" he suggested.

Agreeing with him, they all headed back to the Morgan's to regroup and figure out their next strategy on Ethan's bizarre vampirism and behavior.

* * *

"Oh, dear...this is all very...disturbing, indeed," gasped Mrs. Weir in shock.

They had just finished explaining everything that had went down in the park earlier with Ethan. She was very surprised and very horrified to learn that such a sweet and innocent person like Ethan was in fact the one behind all the brutal killings taking place around town lately.

"I don't get it, Grandma?! How is this even possible?! I mean, surely Ethan would've told us if he was bitten by a vampire! Or at the very least, he would've told me about it, first!" stressed Benny frustratingly, as he paced around the room anxiously.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weir! Plus, he hasn't shown any of the signs of vampirism, either. Unless he's really good at hiding it? But I highly doubt it because I remember seeing his reflection in that wall mirror decoration thing hanging up in your house in the living room the night we first met Damon and he had a full on solid reflection in it, too!" pointed out Sarah. "So, how's that even possible if he's been a vampire this entire time?" she wondered oddly.

Evelyn stroked her chin in thought, thinking about it. "I'm not sure..." she drew out uncertainly, as an odd silence set in the room.

Benny finally got tired of pacing the room, as he plopped down onto the couch pathetically. He sat there for moment before speaking up.

"I know one thing...I'll never forget the feeling I got when looking into those malicious and blood thirsty, red eyes of his." he commented randomly, wrapping his arms around himself as he visibly trembled at the memory. "It was like he was staring right into my very soul, freezing me from the inside out from fear." he added absentmindedly.

Then a theory sparked into Evelyn's mind, as her face lit up at what Benny had just said.

"Benny, did you just say that Ethan's eyes were red?" she asked suspiciously.

He gave her a nod. "Like a blood red colour. Why?" he confirmed positively.

She then turned her attention back towards Sarah. "Sarah! Didn't you mention that on the night of the blood moon that vampires eyes change from yellow to red just for that night to the boys last week?" questioned the Earth priestess curiously.

"Yeah...I did," confirmed Sarah, saying it as more as a question rather a statement. She was curious to know just were the old lady was getting at, but then it all clicked. "Oh, my god Mrs. Weir! You're getting at what I think you're getting at, are you?" she exclaimed alarmingly.

Evelyn gave a slight nod. "I am."

"B-but how? I mean, for one we don't even know how it is that Ethan got turned in the first place! And for two, the blood moon has been over for about a week, now!" exclaimed Sarah, jumping up from her seat.

Everyone in the room looked at the two perplexing, not getting what's going on.

"Does anybody mind filling us in on what's going on here?" commented Erica.

"Well, I have a theory as to why it is how Ethan might've became a vampire in the first place and the reason why he's acting the way he is, too." explained Evelyn, simply. "And trust me, you're not going to like it, either."

Benny looked at his grandma eagerly, ready to find out what has happened to his best friend. "Ok, Grandma! So, spill! Why is my best friend acting like a complete bloodsucking jackass, then?!" he urged anxiously.

Evelyn shot him a quick glare for his small bit of cursing, but decided to let it slide just this once considering the circumstances as she cleared her throat to begin explaining.

"I believe that this all dates back to the time when Jesse bit Ethan back at that school dance of yours." she stated knowingly.

Confused expressions soon filled the room, as everybody was lost.

"But how? I thought Sarah got all the venom out after he bit him?" pointed out Erica, curiously.

"That's what I thought so at the time too, but perhaps I was wrong about that and that somehow maybe just maybe there still might've been a small amount of the venom left in his system that wasn't enough to turn him. So, instead it just remained dormant all this time up until the night the blood moon took place." explained Mrs. Weir, which sent shocked gasps around the room.

"Oh, my god!" gasped Sarah covering her mouth, feeling slightly guilty.

"You have to be kidding me, Grandma! That's just crazy! You mean, Ethan's had the potential to turn into a vampire this _entire time_?!" shouted Benny dramatically, jumping up from his seat and throwing his hands up in the air.

"Benjamin Joseph Weir! Sit your butt back down and calm yourself! And let me finish continuing my explanation!" commanded Evelyn in a stern and harsh tone.

Benny sat back down calmly, but not before shooting a hateful glare towards some annoying snickering coming from Damon.

Damon couldn't help but to want to chuckle at the spell master after hearing the old lady go off on him and reciting his full name for his little dumb outburst earlier.

 _"Serves him right."_ scoffed Damon inside his head, flashing a smug smirk.

Erica noticed the smug look he was giving Benny and nudged him in the side signaling for him to be nice. She shot him a dirty look to go along with it as well, making him roll his eyes at the matter.

"But I don't get it? What does the blood moon has to do with Ethan becoming a vampire?" wondered Rory, breaking the tension in the room.

"Well, every time the blood moon comes around it causes all vampires to go crazy and intensifies their need for blood, thus making them even more stronger and strengthening everything about them for that one night. Including their venom, making it likely to turn a person more quicker than normal," she explained. "So, my guess is that when this one occurred it had made the small amount of vampire venom left dormant in his system, to activate making it strong enough to change him."

"Ok. So, then if that's how Ethan got turned then...why he is so different? He sure doesn't act like your typical vampire." wondered Erica curiously.

"Yeah! Erica's right! He still has an appetite for regular food during the day. Not to mention the sun doesn't seem to bother him at all!" pointed out Benny obviously. "Everything he does makes him still seem human, Grandma!"

"I know that, Benny! But think about it...Ethan wasn't turned like your average person would be. Instead, he was turned in an abnormal and strange way. Meaning there was bound to be some sort of odd side effects under the circumstances — such as developing two different personalities that are like night and day from one another. One in which he's the Ethan we all know and love, exhibiting only human traits. And then there's the other Ethan that you all just met. A more darker and crueler version of him, exhibiting only the vampire traits in him." explained Mrs. Weir simply.

"So, is he a fledgling or a full vampire, then?" questioned Sarah.

"Considering it's clear that he's been the murderer that we've been looking for then it's safe to say that he's most definitely a full vampire now whenever he's in vampire mode. But as of now, I'm afraid he's stuck in between being a vampire and a human at the moment." answered Evelyn sullenly.

"So, what you're saying Grandma is that Ethan has some sort of...Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde thing going on with him, right now, all because of the weird way he was turned?" replied Benny, trying to make sense of all this.

"Exactly!" nodded Evelyn. "It seems that during the day he's the normal regular human Ethan, but come night he unknowingly becomes a more darker Ethan as his vampire self takes control."

"Then why hasn't Ethan told us anything about all this?" asked Rory.

Mrs. Weir gave this some thought before coming up with an answer. "He probably doesn't even realize what has happened to him or what he's been up to all this time come nighttime."

"Then what he thought was nightmares and us thinking that they're just part of some new seer power of his must've been in truth memories of all the deaths his vampire self has caused over the past week!" realized Benny with wide eyes before smacking himself in the forehead.

"He probably doesn't even realize what he's been doing at night when he's suppose to be asleep and has no conscious memory of it, either!" exclaimed Benny alarmingly, hating how this was going to make Ethan feel once he found out what he's done. He knew that it was going to shatter his best friend to pieces once they told him.

"Hold on a minute." piped in Damon. "If the blood moon's been over for a week now, then why is it that his eyes are still a blood red colour and not the normal yellow colour for a vampire? And judging by his behaviors and my experience on this matter about what the effects the blood moon has on our kind then...why is he still showing signs of the effects that it has on us, after so long now?" pointed out Damon curiously, leaning forward in his seat with a raised brow.

"Remember, Ethan wasn't turned the usual way that someone normally would be. His case is different, which must means there must've been some... _other_ abnormal effects from it, as well. Like allowing the effects of the blood moon to linger on inside him long after it's ending. Making him think that every night is a blood moon night." informed Mrs. Weir.

"So...in his eyes the moon is still full and tinted a red color, while in everybody else's it's still just a regular white moon, but in a different phase by now?" questioned Erica, wanting to make sure she got it right.

Mrs. Weir nodded. "Correct! Which is why he's been acting the way he's been and why the change doesn't take place until around midnight or so every night, until just before dawn arrives when he reverts back to his normal self again."

Everyone was stunned to find all this out. They finally had an answer as to why Ethan was the way he was tonight when they saw him killing that person near the park.

"How do we fix him?" asked Benny determinedly.

"Simple! With a wooden stake through the heart." scoffed Damon jokingly in a hushed tone, which Benny heard.

Benny shot him a dirty look, as he gritted his teeth together, trying to ignore him. He didn't have time to deal with Damon's snide remarks right now. What was important right now was Ethan and trying to help him overcome this bizarre situation he was in at the moment.

"I _mean_ , how do we help him _without_ using deadly force, Grandma?" emphasized Benny, repeating the question, but with one small clear correction to it. He glared spitefully at Damon when he said it, before looking back over towards his grandma with hope in his eyes.

Evelyn gave it some serious thought before coming up with a conclusion on how they might be able to help Ethan.

"It appears the solution would be to just simply confront him." she answered.

"Great! So, all we gotta do is just tell E what's been going on with him lately and how he's been the mystery vampire murderer all along and then E-dog will be cured! No more Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde for Ethan!" chirped Rory brightly with a smile.

"That would be great Rory, but I'm afraid that it won't be that easy." interjected Evelyn glumly. She sighed sadly at what she had to say next.

"How come?" questioned Sarah back.

"Telling Ethan would be the right thing to do and I advise that it would be best for him know what's been going on and all right away." she explained, before pausing briefly and frowning. "But simply just telling him won't be enough for him to complete his transition fully over to a vampire, I'm afraid.

"Then what will? You have to tell us, Grandma! We'd do anything for Ethan!" spouted out Benny enthusiastically, wanting to know. Her small bit of silence was killing him!

She sighed again, before speaking. "You're gonna have to somehow get through to Ethan while he's in his vampire form and bring the Ethan we all know and love back to us. Once he's able to gain control over his vampire self then he should be ok, but I'm afraid then that will mean he'll no longer have any of the traits that made him human during the day, still. He'll be a full on vampire 24/7 from that point on, for the rest of his immortal life." she finished sadly to her grandson and his friends.

Mrs. Weir was right. This wasn't going to be easy. Trying to appeal to the more darker version of their friend just to get the real Ethan to come forth and take control over himself so that he may become a complete vampire and rid himself of the strange lingering effects that the blood moon has caused was going to be tough.

They knew that this more psychotic and darker version of Ethan wouldn't be very easy to deal with, either. Especially, if he's running off the effects of the blood moon even though it's technically not there anymore, but to Ethan's delusional mind right now it still is.

Benny hated the situation all to hell. His mind then went back to Ethan's scary warning for him from earlier tonight.

 _"If you should ever dare to try and stop me again or get in my way, then you won't be so lucky next time around." warned Ethan menacingly to him before taking off into the night._

It sent chills down Benny's spine just thinking about it. _"Would Ethan ever try to kill me?"_ he thought uncertainly. He didn't want to think that his best friend would ever commit such a horrible act against him, but...with the way he is now it just might be possible.

Even if Ethan did go through with his warning and killed him, he would still forgive the seer for his terrible acts because that's what best friends do. He could never stay mad at Ethan for too long because he loved him too much to lose him.

Then he remembered the small argument that he and Ethan had when he told him that he loves him. Well...it was really more of an one-sided argument really considering _he_ was the one who blew up first over it. He should've respected Ethan's decision in wanting time to think it over after he told him in a more better fashion than he did.

 _"Of course, he would've wanted some time to think it over. I mean, he's still practically grieving over the major rejection that Sarah had given him last Friday! Telling him that I love him and then daring him to love me back in the same way was just an idiotic move on my part! It was too soon to confess something like that, you idiot!"_ reasoned Benny in his head, yelling and scolding himself for his dumb mistakes.

 _"When did everything go so wrong?"_ he sighed inwardly to himself.

"Benny? _Hello_? Earth to Benny Weir? Is anybody in there?" came Sarah's voice suddenly as she waved a hand in front of his face, breaking him from his train of thought.

That's when it all clicked. The source of all their troubles. The one who created all the tension and problems right now between him and Ethan.

 _"Sarah."_ he thought bitterly.

"Did you even hear a word we said? About how we'll confront Ethan tomorrow at school to tell him about his hidden vampirism and about everything else?" pressed Sarah curiously.

Benny sat there staring downwards as he clenched his pant legs tightly in his fist. "This is all your fault..." he mumbled so low that even Sarah's vampire hearing could barely make out what he just said.

"What was that? I didn't hear you?" asked Sarah confusedly, not hearing him clearly but she could still tell that he had said something.

Hearing her voice only raised his angry and frustration even more to the boiling point, as he quickly shot up his head to look her straight in the eye. "I blame you for all of this! Every little thing! It's all your fault, Sarah!" he shouted at her.

Sarah reeled back in surprise at his out burst. Everyone else in the room was too, as they just looked on in silence with stunned expressions on their faces.

" _Excuse me_?" she retorted back rudely, with her face scrunched up in disbelief and slight annoyance at what he said to her.

"You heard me, bloodsucker! I said I blame _you_!" reiterated Benny passionately, as he shot up from his seat, pointing the blame at Sarah. "This is all your fault! If we have never of met you than we would've never of been sucked into the world of vampires and other dangerous creatures of the night! We would've of never of met that dickhead Jesse and Ethan would of never been bitten in the first place, just to wind up as a bloodthirsty psychotic vampire later on! Now because of you my best friend is a serial killer!" shouted Benny, pointing at her in anger.

Sarah was taken back by his accusation. "How, _dare_ you! I'll have you know that I care about Ethan very much and that I never meant for any of this to of happen! Like you, I thought that I had gotten all the venom out of his system! So, don't go blaming me for things we have no control over! This was all just part of some strange and messed up circumstances, is all, Benny!" argued back Sarah fiercely.

"God! You're so infuriating!" stressed Benny aggravatingly, throwing his hands up in the air. "You know...I knew from day one that there was something that I didn't like about you and now I know why!"

"First, you drag us into the world of the supernatural, and then you almost get us killed not once, but _two_ freakin' times! Then there's the little matter of you breaking Ethan's heart by not even wanting to give the poor guy a chance because you see him nothing more than 'just a little brother' to you! I mean, come on! He is so totally date worthy and you just throw his poor innocent little heart away like that when you clearly knew that the guy was head over heels for you!" ranted Benny furiously to the vampire.

"And now there's this! Ethan becoming a sick and twisted vampire who can't get enough blood to satisfy his hunger it seems! All because of YOU and your crummy ex-boyfriend! Face it, Sarah! Our lives would've been much more better without you in it, if we had never of met you!" he continued bitterly.

"That's not true! And you know it!" hissed Sarah angrily, taking a step forward towards him with her fangs out. "So, take it back!"

Benny did the same and got right in her face. "Make me!" he challenged boldly. "You've ruined my best friend's life forever, you bitch. And for that I can never forgive you." he snarled, with his hands starting to glow at his sides.

"Look, _Benny_. I don't know what your problem is with me, but you need to get over it before I seriously do something that I might regret doing later on." warned Sarah.

"My problem is _you_! What that boy see's in you is a mystery to me because all I see is someone who is just another stuck up little bitch who doesn't care about others well being and feelings." he answered strongly with venom in his voice.

Both teens were in a deadlock, as their eyes locked on to one another ready for a catfight. The tension in the room was so thick that if you tried to cut it with a knife that the knife would probably of broke in two because of how intense it was in there.

Mrs. Weir decided enough was enough and stepped in between the two before it got even more out a hand.

"Alright you two! Enough is enough! All this bickering and arguing isn't going to help Ethan any!" interjected Evelyn sternly, glaring back and forth between the two with a steely look that said 'I mean business'.

The two arguing teenagers got the message and backed down from one another, but still continued to cast mean looks at the other from across the room.

"Now, it's clear to me that you two have some stuff that you need to discuss and I expect that you two are able to sort through them on your own in a decent and respectable manner without trying to kill one another." declared Evelyn in a cool and calm manner. " _Right_?" she added, glancing between the two.

After casting a few more spiteful glances at one another both teens posture slacken some, as they agreed to the elder woman's demands (a bit reluctantly, I might add).

Seeing their compliance with her strongly put suggestion, Evelyn left the room to go check on Jane in hopes that it wouldn't be a total war zone when she'd return later to check up on the two before the Morgan's came home, as well.

Rory, Erica, and Damon also decided to take their leave deciding that they had enough excitement for one day. Rory speed off on home, but not before first grabbing a rat or two on the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erica and Damon both walked back to the Jones's house in an odd sort a silence with both of them in deep thought about the events of tonight. Erica was still in shock to learn that the killer that they've been looking for turned out to be the biggest dork that she knew. She couldn't believe it and at the same time she felt really worried and concerned for the seer. Even if she didn't like to admit it Erica still considered the geek squad her closest friends on the inside.

Damon's thoughts were about something else entirely, like what to do about the whole Ethan situation. He wasn't sure on whether or not if he should just go on ahead and tell the Vampire Council that the rogue vampire has been Ethan all this time. It was strange really because after spending so much time with these losers already he had begun to feel more... _different_. As if he was growing soft and actually still had a heart? It felt as if maybe he could even go as far as to call them... _friends_.

Which was absurd on his part considering his loyalties lie the with the Vampire Council and thus it's his duty to serve the Council with dignity and honour and to do as they say without question or second thought. So, therefore it was his obligation to report back to them and to fill them in on everything that he's learned tonight. Shouldn't it? Why was he so conflicted over it, anyways, if it was his job to do what he was ordered to do?

Damon glanced over at Erica as his thoughts raced with what was the right thing to do. Could he really go against the Council all because of.. feelings of love and friendship that he hasn't felt in centuries beginning to resurface again?

He looked back down towards the ground, as he continued to walk trying to make sense of his feeling and thoughts, not knowing what to do for now.

* * *

 **A/N: O.M.G! What in the hell has gotten into Ethan?! Actually, we already know thanks to the explanation given to us by Evelyn. I hope I made it make sense as to why Ethan's the way he is and how he became a vampire in the first place. If not, then I'm sorry for the confusion.**

 **Basically, in a nutshell Sarah wasn't able to get all the venom out during the dance like they had thought, but the small amount that was still left in his system wasn't enough to change him so it remained dormant until the blood moon came along and strengthen the small amount of venom enough to change him, but leaving behind some strange side effects because of it.**

 **Anyways, enough about that mumbo jumbo! Lol!**

 **Benny! What the hell, man?! Why are you going off on everybody all of a sudden?! Hehehe! Actually, we all know why. Don't we? Hehehehe! ;P**

 **So, what will happen between Benny and Sarah in their little chat with one another? Will a fight break out between the two again or will they sort things out rationally like adults with their words? And what about Damon? Where does his true loyalties lie, with the Vampire Council or with Team V? Will he turn Ethan into the Council?**

 **Well, stick around for the next chapter to find out! Because my fanfic buddy, will have the answer to those questions coming up next! :D ...I hope, that is. :P**


	12. So Long, and Goodnight

**a/n- wassup? it be tobn with a new chapter of the blood moon effect!**

 **whoops, it's been a month. soz, my hand slipped and i have been on tumblr ever since :P but there has been a lot of behind-the-scenes prep that i have been doing that i have yet to remind you of, so that's also another reason why i have been so bad at updating. however, my fanfic buddy knows this and so graciously accepted my apology.**

 **today however, i thought enough was enough. this story needed to continue, and you guys couldn't be left on that cliffhanger forever, if you know what i mean. a lot of explosive stuff has happened — including benny being literally explosive, with his bitch-talk to everyone all of the sudden. of course, it's just a little sassiness, which should be resolved in this chapter :)**

 **thank you for your patience — here is chapter 12 in its completed glory.**

 **disclaimer: we don't own mbav, or its characters. all rights go to freshtv, teletoon, and disney. we own our baby damon, and the plot.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice

Chapter 12: So Long, and Goodnight

* * *

Sarah and Benny sat across from each other, and were silent for the last hour. When Evelyn saw that the two didn't make any progress at the Morgan's house, she made Sarah stay the night with her and Benny once Mr. and Mrs. Morgan returned. Of course, they were a bit curious as to why she was there, but she quickly came up with a reasonable excuse, in which they easily bought (with the help of maybe some magic beign thrown there way).

It was late into the night, and the two have been just staring at each other. Whenever one of them wanted to speak something, the other would just fume at them silently until they lost the words to speak.

"You know, we can't stay like this forever," Sarah said after an hour of silence. "Are you seriously this mad at me as to stay quiet for an hour?"

"Yes," Benny answered bluntly, crossing his arms. Sarah sighed, throwing her head back in frustration.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered. "You're acting like a baby."

Benny shifted in his seat and glared at her. Sarah groaned.

"Why did you snap, Benny?" she asked, trying to remain calm. "I know that it isn't because you think it's my fault."

Benny took a deep breath. "Of course I know it isn't your fault. I...I don't really know why I snapped back there."

"It was just the pressure of the situation," Sarah said, giving him an understanding smile. It fell, and she added, "But you're right about everything. I brought this mess into your lives, and...and I will always be sorry for that."

Benny sighed, walking over to sit beside her on the couch. "It isn't your fault that all of this has been happening. Plus, there aren't a lot of negatives to being in this crazy world — I met you and Erica, and was introduced into a part of my family that I didn't know existed. It was all thanks to you, I guess."

"But you guys wouldn't be in danger all the time," Sarah argued softly. "I keep forgetting that you guys are humans. You guys can get hurt, and I constantly take advantage of that."

"It's not like that," Benny protested. Sarah shook her head.

"You know that you two are very close to me — especially Ethan," Sarah said quietly. "I would never want something bad to happen to you guys. And if you want to drop out at anytime...I would totally understand that. Especially after all of this."

"Friends don't leave each other," Benny said with a smile. "I would never want to miss out on any of the supernatural battles that goes on around here."

Sarah matched his smile. "Thanks, Benny."

A moment of silence filled the gap between them. Sarah adjusted herself so that she was facing Benny.

"Did you really mean it?" Sarah whispered. Benny frowned.

"Mean what?"

"About Ethan," Sarah explained. "Did you mean what you said about Ethan? That he was heartbroken after I rejected him?"

"He was a bit of a wreck," Benny said with a small chuckle. "Though I understand your intentions — I would probably choose the same thing if I were in your shoes."

"I'm not sure you would," Sarah said with a smug smile. " 'He is so totally date worthy'?"

Benny blushed. "Okay, maybe I did go a bit overboard during the argument. Though...he is totally date worthy in my defense, so there."

"You really like him," Sarah said smugly. Benny rolled his eyes.

"Do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"...okay I do," Benny eventually admitted, and Sarah grinned widely. Benny's cheeks go red and he waves his hands dismissively in front of him.

"You can't tell anyone," he said lowly. Sarah laughed.

"There's no one to tell," she teased. "You guys are practically the last people on the earth to know about your relationship with each other."

"You can't be serious," Benny groaned. "Was it really that obvious?"

"Most definitely!" Sarah giggled. "You two do everything together — it's a surprise that 'falling in love' isn't one of them...yet."

Sarah watched Benny's cheeks go red for the umpeenth time in their conversation, and she looked down shyly.

"I am really sorry about Ethan though," she admitted. "I never meant to crush him like that — I just didn't want to lead him on anymore, you know? I figured that he would be less hurt."

"He would be a lot less hurt if you didn't lead him on," Benny pointed out. "I'm kind of glad you did that then, now that I know your intention. It was the right thing to do."

"You think so?" Sarah asked. "I mean, it's true, what I told him — I always saw him as a brother than a boyfriend. I just want to make sure he's safe, and I really do love him...just not in the way that he does, unfortunately."

"It's okay — you can't control who you love and whatnot," Benny said nonchalantly, and Sarah looked at him suggestively.

"But speaking of love," she said with a smirk. "It turns out that you see him as a bit more than a best friend, huh?"

Benny shyly nodded. Sarah sighed.

"It would hurt a lot less if you told him how you felt," Sarah suggested.

"I did tell him," he protested. Sarah shook her head.

"No, tell him how you feel about _him,_ " she explained. "You need to tell him how you feel about...all of this. Of your new feelings. Of his reaction. Of what you guys want to do moving forward. You can't just bottle up all of your emotions until they burst out — I think that's what happened tonight."

"I guess," Benny murmured. Sarah nodded.

"Besides, I can't see anyone in the world who are more perfect for each other," Sarah said, rubbing his back. "You two are practically soulmates."

Benny's smile fell. "It doesn't really seem like that anymore."

Sarah sighed. "It's not your fault that he is...like this."

"It isn't yours either," Benny added, and Sarah nodded, defeated.

"Yeah, I know," she admitted. "Technically, it was neither of our faults."

"It isn't," Benny echoed. "If you really stop to think about it, the person to blame is technically Jesse. If it wasn't for him biting you, none of this would've happened."

"You're right," Sarah agreed with a giggle. "If he didn't show up at the 'Fly off to the Moon' dance, Ethan wouldn't be the way he is now. Everything would just be normal."

"Damn that stupid vampire," Benny laughed, mockingly throwing a fist in the air. "Always up to his evil schemes in trying to break us all apart!"

Sarah laughed with him. "Typical ex-boyfriend! Always out to throw my whole life off track!"

"Man, we should've totally staked that guy!" Benny exclaimed animatedly, faking the motion of stabbing someone.

"Would he even die?" Sarah giggled. "I hope he wouldn't die, but would be forced to live in this dark limbo with angry souls."

"Now that is the ultimate revenge for a break up," Benny said, and both of them were laughing at a mutual enemy. Benny gave Sarah a goofy smile.

"So are we all good?" he asked.

Sarah smiled, giving him a big hug. "Of course we're good. I can't believe we fought to begin with."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Benny said when they pulled back. "It wasn't fair of me to say all of those things to you."

"You were just angry," Sarah calmly reminded. "I'm sorry for almost biting your neck off because of it."

"That's okay— wait, you were going to bite me?"

Sarah giggled, standing up. "I should probably start heading home."

Benny, a grin still on his face, followed her to the front door. "I can't believe you were actually going to bite me. What defense could I have done? A crummy spell?"

"Goodnight, Benny," Sarah chuckled. Before she left, she turned to face him once more and added, "You should really tell him how you feel. I know many people have told you that already, but then again, the worst thing he could say in the end of all of this is no."

Benny nodded. "Have a good night, Sarah."

She gave him a final wink before she sped off his front porch and into the night, and Benny closed the door with a small smile.

' _She's right, you know,'_ a tiny voice in his brain reminded him.

He chose to ignore it for tonight, and left a lot of hanging questions in the air as he went up to his bedroom.

* * *

Erica brought Damon upstairs into her bedroom and closed the door. Damon looked around.

"You've had a bedroom all this time and you made me sleep on the couch?" Damon asked, slightly annoyed. Erica smirked.

"Relax, I know this isn't the first time you've been in my room," she said smugly. Damon looked at her with a cold glare.

"You can't accuse me of sneaking into your room!" he exclaimed. Erica rolled her eyes.

"I know you brought jazz records in here a few days after you got settled in here," she explained almost seamlessly. "My room is the only room with a record player, and the brush that I keep for dusting the records is on the left side rather than the usual right. You're left-handed, so naturally you would put the brush on the left-hand side."

"How did you know I'm left-handed?" Damon asked. Erica grinned.

"Lucky guess, but I know now."

Damon looked at her, a bit weirded out. "You have...interesting observation skills."

Erica shrugged as if it was nothing. "I watch a lot of _Sherlock,_ what can I say."

"You watch _Sherlock?"_ Damon asked, trying not to let his voice rise in excitement. Erica looked at him with a small grin.

"I do," she said, smiling. "I've finished the whole thing, and while I have a few minor criticisms about series four, I enjoy it quite a lot."

"At least series four wasn't as bad as series three," Damon pointed out. Erica groaned.

"Don't get me started about series three. I know they were trying to make it lighthearted, but it didn't really grab my attention, especially after the bombshell that was the series two finale."

"I know how he survived the fall," Damon said with a matching grin. Erica's eyes widened.

"No way," she exclaimed. "You have to tell me!"

Damon smiled smugly, leaning against the headboard of her bed and putting his hands behind his head. "I'm afraid you can't get anything out of me, fangie."

Erica blushed a bit, and looked at the night sky.

"It sucks that Ethan is still out there," Erica murmured, "eating God knows who."

Damon stiffened coldly. Erica noticed, and sighed.

"What are you going to do about Ethan?" she asked quietly, sitting at the end of her bed. "I know you have a decision to make, but it's surprising how long it's taking you to make it."

Damon shrugged. "Your dork squad are really persistent about timelines, what can I say. Despite knowing who the murderer is, they still want to continue."

"We're all just in denial, that's all. Especially Benny," Erica replied. "It may seem like a lost cause to some people, but it isn't to us — he's our friend. You would never back out on a plan that might save your best friend, would you?"

Damon hesitated, and answered, "I choose not to have friends. Less people get hurt that way."

"You can't tell the Council about Ethan yet," Erica said, trying not to sound desperate. "I know that we must be your friends somewhere in your heart. Just give us a little more time...please."

Damon looked away. "I've been loyal to the Vampire Council for thousands of years — I don't see why your nerd group would change that."

"You don't even like the Vampire Council," Erica protested. Damon shook his head wordlessly, not making any eye contact with her.

Silence filled the gap between them. Erica sighed.

"I don't understand why you hate vampires so much, considering you are one," Erica blurted out randomly. "There's obviously some backstory that explains why you hate them so much, right?"

Damon frowned darkly. "I would rather not talk about it."

"Damon, you have to trust me, okay?" Erica said softly, moving closer to him. "You can't keep bottling up these kinds of things. In order for you to understand me, I need to understand you."

Damon sighed, remaining quiet for a while. Erica sighed, about to stand up, when Damon finally spoke up.

"It was during a blood moon a thousand years ago," Damon said coldly. Erica settled in her seat, staring at him. "My parents liked to take walks during the nighttime. Said that's how they met."

"That's sweet," Erica prompted, but Damon shook his head.

"It was a bad habit — they should've stopped it after they had me, but they didn't. So, as a result I too grew to love going out on moonlit walks, as well. Even as a teenager...it was a great way for a little family bounding in my eyes back then," Damon said darkly. "One night, we decided to go out on our usual nightly stroll as a family together admire the moon like always. Especially, on this night because we knew that tonight would be a rare sight. I was so excited because I figured that I would never live to see one again."

"But you were wrong," Erica murmured. Damon nodded.

"I guess a vampire didn't know what happens when you don't stay hidden during these nights," Damon said, stiffening at the memory. "They sucked 'em dry, and I watched."

Erica stared at him wordlessly.

"It was after me next, and I didn't really have much places to run to," he explained, a layer of bitterness in his voice being ripped off. "It did a few good hits on me before it bit me. Luckily, I was a pretty athletic kid who happened to know how to fight someone — mainly from school, but it was practically the same thing. I landed a few hits on him weakly, and as he bit me, I staked him through the heart with a stick I found nearby. I guess I must've passed out, because when I woke up, I was in the Vampire Council's chambers."

"Did Anastasia take you in?" Erica asked.

"Yeah, she did." He managed to sneak a glance at Erica. "She was assessing the damage early in the morning after the blood moon and found me, passed out. To save me, she had no choice but to turn me. She brought me into the chambers afterwards."

Damon clenched his fist. "I was furious that she changed me into something that killed my parents. I hated that _I was a monster._ However, she told me that I had a great power, and the potential to do some good, considering that I was still alive. She told me I could stop the same thing to happen ever again to anyone else, and that's when I drank the human blood."

"I'm really sorry, Damon," she whispered. Damon sighed.

"It's okay," he muttered. "It just wasn't the same after that. I suppose I can't expect you to know how I feel."

"My parents might as well be dead to me," Erica murmured, looking away. "They are never around. They don't love me, nor care about what I do. It's been like that because all they care about is money. I guess that's why I grew up to be so distant from others as well — for a long time, I was kind of like you."

"Thanks," Damon scoffed. Erica shook her head with a small smile.

"It isn't necessarily a bad thing," she explained. "I got better though. Friends helped me, and they supported me, and they gave me the care that no one could ever give me."

Damon stared at Erica for a long time. It was that moment when Erica realized how close they were to each other.

"How long has it been since you've been in love, Damon?" Erica whispered, staring at him, their noses barely touching. Damon closed his eyes.

"Too long."

He moved towards her and planted a kiss on her lips. Erica was pulled into the kiss, but Damon was the first one to move back.

They looked at each other silently before Damon stood up.

"I'll take the couch," he muttered.

"Damon, wait—"

"Thank you for the talk, Erica," Damon said at last. "Really."

Erica remained quiet, almost speechless. Damon cracked a small smile.

"Goodnight," he said, walking out of her room and closing the door.

Erica stared at the closed door and sighed.

"Goodnight, Damon," she whispered to herself, and fell asleep to the soft howls of the wind.

* * *

 **a/n- well that was pretty nice, huh? a lil' backstory, a lil' cute stuff, and a lot less redemption for not updating in a month :')**

 **nonetheless, i hope you guys enjoy it! i certainly worked hard on it, so drop a review of what you think about damon's past, and theories towards what decision he should make? will he stay loyal to the council, or will he drop everything he has ever believed in for the friends he has made? find out soon ;)**

 _ **mantente adelante**_  
 _ ***keep on keeping on**_


	13. Last To Know

**A/N: Hey there, everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! And guess who has chapter 13 ready to go for you all?! :D**

 **Sorry for the wait, guys. Things have been...busy, to say the least. But that's life for yah, am I right?! ;D**

 **But I'm here now! So, everything will be ok. Just take a few deep breathes and relax now. *breaths in deeply and then exhales with you* There! Better now? Lol! :P**

 **So, this chapter is nothing but talk. Basically, the gang telling Ethan about his terrible nightly deeds and them forming a plan in hopes of stopping it from ever happening again. If all goes well, that is. ;)**

 **Basically, it's gonna be pretty boring chapter with a hint of emotional drama taking place. So, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **By the way, I'm afraid me and my kick ass partner here little collab together (aka, this story) is about to come to an end shortly. After this one there will be 3 more actual chapters left, plus an epilogue at the end. In total, that's 4 chapters all together before we finally mark this story as complete. Sad. I know. :(**

 **But hopefully some time in the future (don't hold me to that, though) you all will see another fabulous collab story from us again! But like I said, don't hold me to it, as things do change. Me and TiredOfBeingNice love making collab stories for you all! It's so much fun to do! I'm sure she agrees with me. :)**

 **Anyways, enough with all the sappiness! I'll just leave all that for my final chapter! :D**

 **On to shoutouts:**

 **Bennyweirlover17- (chapter 11 review) Then mission accomplished! *poses proudly* Lol! I'm glad that it left you so speechless. That's exactly what I wanted the readers to feel like after reading it. :) (chapter 12 review) We're so glad that you love the chapter! Yeah, we just had to have that little bit of Benny/Sarah tension in the mix. I mean, they both really do care for Ethan. Granted their roles are reversed now. His crush sees him as nothing more than a best friend, whereas his best friend sees him more as a crush. Funny how thing workout sometimes, huh? Lol! Actually, Benny has already told Ethan how he felt about him when he paid him that visit with the flowers and got mad because Ethan wanted some time to think about it. Now if only we can get Ethan to finally come to terms with** _ **his**_ **feelings towards his best friend, then everything would be perfect. :)**

 **mariposa de cristal- Thanks for favoriting and following the story! We really appreciate it! :D**

 **Guest- (chapter 11 review) I'm glad that you still enjoyed it, regardless! :) I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume that this review was from the author named Wyldeheart, who has an account on here but still sometimes leaves reviews as a guest under the same name? Am I right? *looks at you suspiciously* It's ok if you aren't or if it is you and you just forgot to put your name in before hitting the "submit" button. Either way, I'm just glad to have your review! :D I just figured that it was Wyldeheart because I know that that author already has two on going MBAV fics and loves to see a dark Ethan in any story. *giggles* ;P I do too, by the way! ;D I've also thought about doing a similar idea like that too! Were somehow he was a descendant of the most powerful vampire ever! Dracula! And that Jesse or some other evil vampire had wanted to activate his dormant evil vampire genes so he can help them rule the world! Lol! But I decided against it because there was just too many plot holes in it and I have enough story ideas to do, anyways, that's been on my to-do list. But one of my future stories pretty much uses that same concept in the end, anyways, though. So, I'm pretty excited about it, when the time comes. :)**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All we own is this story, it's plot, and our beloved vampire son; Damon. If we did well then...let's just say that the show would've taken a...** _ **different**_ **approach than what it did. ;D**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TireOfBeingNice

Chapter 13: Last To Know

* * *

The next day at school had felt like a heavy cloud of dread floating over everyones head for the gang. For today was the day that they were gonna tell Ethan the truth about what he is now and how they had solved the mystery of who the killer was. Nobody wanted to break the news to the poor seer, but it had to be done.

* * *

As Ethan walked with Benny down the hall towards his locker, he had grew very suspicious and worried for his best friend because on their way to school this morning Benny had been unusually quiet, which wasn't normally like him. Usually, he and Benny would be chatting it up about the latest nerd gossip or supernatural happenings in town. Instead, it was nothing but pure silence, which was a bit unsettling for the young seer to handle coming from his friend.

Not being able to take it anymore, Ethan had stopped in front of Benny's locker and spun around on his heels to confront the spellmaster.

"Alright, B! You have been abnormally quiet on the trip here, which is not like you. So, tell me! What's been on your mind so badly that you won't even start up a conversation with your best friend?" questioned Ethan concernedly. "Or even look me in the eyes for that matter." he added, now that he thought about it some more.

Benny wanted to tell him, but he had wanted to wait until the others had gotten here to break the bad news to him. It might help to have a bit of support from a group of friends rather than just one. Especially, with all the odd and weird tension that's been going on between him and Ethan, lately.

So, he decided to ignore him and move past him to open up his locker to grab whatever books and supplies that he may need for his first period. This didn't sit very well for the seer as Benny's action to just ignore him had kind a ticked him off a bit.

Ethan marched up to Benny and spun him around forcibly by the shoulders. A very serious and worried scowl rested upon Ethan's face.

"Benny! Just talk to me! Ok?! What is going on with you today?! I want to know!" he exclaimed frustratingly, glaring at him with steely brown eyes.

Benny slightly glanced up to see the look upon his face, which made him reget it instantly. He couldn't bare to see him so frustrated and ticked at him like this. He closed his eyes for a brief second, while letting out a tired exhale as he closed his locker door.

Right when he was about to tell him, he was saved from having to break the news himself as Rory, Erica, and Sarah _finally_ showed up.

"So, did you tell him yet or is he still completely in the dark about what's been going on?" asked Erica rudely.

Benny shot her a quick glare before frowning while looking down and shaking his head.

Ethan stood there with a curious expression on his face at what they were all talking about. "Tell me what?" he asked suspiciously, looking at them all before refocusing his gaze back upon Benny. "Benny...what's going on here exactly? What is it that I should know about?" he added a bit reluctantly in concern. None them looked too happy about whatever it is that they had to tell him.

No one said a word, still as they stood there with this forboding and glum look on their faces. "Seriously, guys! What in the hell is going on here?! Just tell me already!" shouted Ethan, as their deadly silence was starting to get on his nerves now.

"We know who the killer is!" rushed out Benny hastily.

"O-k...Then who?" replied Ethan skeptically.

"Well, uhm...uh...You're not gonna like who it is, E." answered Benny hesitantly.

Ethan was lost now. Why would he _not_ like who the identity of their vampire killer is? Was it somebody he knew?

"I don't get it? Why wouldn't I?" he asked, but Benny couldn't bring himself to say it. So, Sarah did instead picking up on how hard it was for the poor spellmaster.

"It's...you, Ethan. The killer's been you all along, I'm afraid." she said sullenly.

Ethan stood there not believing what they just told them. He started to breakout into a fit of laughter at their reply on who was behind all the vicious attacks here lately.

"You guys are _hilarious_!" he laughed, holding his sides from all the laughter. He stood up to wipe a tear away from all the laughter. "I mean...come on! How can I be the killer? I'm not even a _vampire_!" reasoned Ethan, trying to control his laughter. "Great joke though, you guys! You really had me there for a second!" he added humorously, but his amused expression soon turned into one that wasn't soon very funny as he saw the serious looks on everyone's faces.

"You aren't joking...are you?" he soon realized, as Sarah shook her head that they weren't. Ethan's eyes went wide with fear and shock. "Oh, my god, you guys! B-b-but... _how_?!" he stuttered nervously, trembling at the thought.

"Back when Jesse bit you at that dance, apparently Sarah wasn't able to get all the vemon out like we thought she did." explained Benny.

"Ok...but if that's the case then why didn't I just instantly turn right then and there? I don't feel like a vampire or show any signs of being one. So, what gives?!" stressed Ethan, trying to make sense of it.

"That's because there wasn't enough in your system at the time to turn you. Instead, it just lied dormant in your bloodstream. You probably would've been able to live out the rest of your life as a human if it wasn't for the blood moon that happened last week." explained Sarah.

"What does that have to do with it?" asked Ethan meekly, as he felt his head begin to swim a bit.

"You know how the blood moon affects vampires and makes them more crazier and stronger?" asked Benny. Ethan nodded slowly. "Well, it also makes their venom more stronger too. As a result, it also affected the small bit in your system thus allowing it to become strong enough to turn you." continued Benny sadly.

Ethan shook his head furiously from side to side, refusing to believe it. "No! You're wrong!" he shouted at him. "I'm not a vampire! I'm _human_! Damnit!" cried out Ethan histarically, on the verge of tears now. "It's...it's just not true."

Benny noticed this and tried to wrap his arms around him to comfort him, but Ethan quickly jerked away from the kind gesture, which made the spellmaster feel a bit more worse about all of this. Nobody dare said a word, as Ethan just stood there in silence trying to contemplate his current predicament. His head began to throb more.

"If I'm a vampire like you all say I am then why do I not show any of the classic vampire signs of being one then?" wondered Ethan, finally finding the words to speak again.

"Mrs. Weir believes that because of the unusual way that you were turned must've created some strange effects in you. Making you totally seem like human during the day and anytime at night before midnight. While at night..." explained Sarah glumly, as she trailed off not wanting to say the rest.

"You become like this total jackass of a vampire who's sick, twisted, evil, and cruel in every way." finished off Erica bluntly with bit of sarcasm and sounding a little bit more colder than neccessary.

"Erica!" scolded Sarah, looking at her in shock for her rude outburst.

"Sorry." apologized Erica meekly, looking down in shame.

"So, then...all those weird and very disturbing dreams I've been having lately aren't really dreams at all, huh?" replied Ethan glumly.

"No...They weren't, E. They were memories of all the awful things that you did while all vamped out and going around killing innocent bystanders for kicks." stated Benny downheartedly.

"And for their blood! You can't forget about that one!" pointed out Rory eageredly, but quickly reeled in his perkiness once he realized how he said it and the death glares that he was recieving from the girls and Benny.

"Just can it, geek! You're making things even worse!" hissed Erica at the blonde.

Ethan's eyes grew wide at hearing that he was a bloodlusting vampire with no remorse for his victums whatsoever. All of this was all very overwhelming and too much to take for the teen, as the pounding in his head got worse and the room begun to now spin. He grasped the side of his head and stumbled a bit. He tried to brace himself up against the lockers with his other hand, but soon found that difficult to do as his breathing got raget.

"Hey, Ethan buddy...are you alright?" he heard Rory faintly say, but his words had sounded far away.

Not able to give a reply Ethan continued to hyperventilate for air until he couldn't take anymore. When he tried to stand more on his two feet and walk away, he only managed to get about a couple of steps forward before completely collapsing on to the cold hard floor and losing consciousness.

"OH, MY GOD! ETHAN!" cried out Sarah worryingly.

Not even thinking, Benny rushed to his unconscious friend side on the floor to see if he was alright.

"E? Ethan! Wake up!" he called out, trying to get a response from him, but nothing.

Worried and scared, Benny immediately scooped Ethan's limp form up and held him bridal style as he hurriedly carried him to the nurse's office with Sarah, Rory, and Erica in tow.

* * *

Brown confused eyes began to flutter open slowly as a bright light filtered in through his eyelids. Ethan tried to blink away the grogginess that had seemed to settle on his mind, as the world around him slowly started to become more clear.

He sat up with a groan as he placed a hand over his forehead, trying to remember what had happened. The groan had alerted four other teenagers, two boys and two girls, to his awakening as they quickly rushed over to his side. He recognized them as Benny, Rory, Sarah, and Erica.

"Ethan! Oh, my god! Thank goodness you're awake! You had us so worried!" exclaimed Benny in concern, as he was the first to reach him. The spellmaster had picked the seer's hand up and held it tenderly.

"Yeah...What happen?" he asked groggily, not really paying any attention to Benny holding his hand.

"You're in the nurse's office, Ethan. You had fainted on us earlier in the hallway outside of Benny's locker." answered Sarah.

"I did?" replied Ethan incredously, earning a nod from the brunette vampire.

"The nurse said it was most likely from an anixety attack that caused you pass out like that." she continued.

"Anxiety?" repeated Ethan in confusion. "Anxiety over what?"

This had earned him strange and slightly worried looks from his friends. "You don't remember?" questioned Benny a bit skeptically.

Ethan closed his eyes for a moment in hopes of trying to remember when it hit him like a brick. "I do now." he sighed regretfully, opening his eyes.

Everyone just stood there with bummed out expressions on their faces in slience. "So...I'm the murderous evil vampire who's been running amok, huh?" he said rhetorically, very well already knowing the answer to that question. "Just fan-fucking-tabulous!" he declared exasperated, not too thrilled about it.

"You mean _fang_ -tabulous! I'm I right?!" chirped Rory excitedly, raising a hand for him to hi-five. Instead he only earned a hard (and very unamused) glare from the very ticked off seer, now at his little comment that he just made. Getting the message, Rory slowly lowered his hand back down and looked down apologetically, instead.

"So, uh...how do you feel about all this right now, Ethan?" asked Sarah cautiously.

"Well gee, _Sarah_! How do think I feel right now?! I just found out that I'm a killer! I'm a freakin _murderer_ , for crying out loud!" shouted Ethan angrily, throwing up his arms in frustration. He then crossed his arms glaring at her. "Not to mention that I'm also a vampire with some sort of...weird defect or something that's keeping me from even being that properly!" he added bitterly.

Hearing him say that made her feel even more guilty about the whole situation. When Ethan realized how sad and hurt Sarah had seemed from his outburst, he quickly felt bad about what he had said himself and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Sarah. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were just concerned was all." apologized Ethan sullenly. "It's just...it's a lot to take. I mean...I didn't _ask_ for this. And I would have never of imagined that, that one little inccident with Jesse back then would someday comeback to bite me like this." he said, cringing at his poor choice of words.

He couldn't look her in the eyes after that, but when he felt something being placed on his shoulder he looked up. Sarah had placed her hand over his shoulder and gave it a light reassuring squeeze with a smile to match.

"I don't think anybody ever expected this to happen, either, Ethan. I'll admit it was a really bizarre way to be turned and...in some way it's kind of my fault that all this had to happened to you. I'm the one who brought you into this crazy life and yes, I know that eventually you and Benny would've gotten sucked into it eventually, but...it was my fault for you guys to ever have to get involved with dealing with Jesse in the first place...and I take full responsibility for that, too." she said genuinely, meaning her words.

Ethan smiled weakly at her before leaning over to give her a hug. "So, know what?" he asked suddenly, nervously gripping at his pants legs. "Does this mean that I'm doomed to live the rest of my immortal life as some kind of a half human at day and half psychotic vampire by night or what?"

Benny shook his head with a hopeful smile. "Grandma said that there might be a way to fix you!" beamed Benny gleefully, before it soon fell. "But..." he trailed dramatically in a disappointed tone.

Ethan sat there looking at him intriguingly. "Yeah, what is it, B?" he asked anxiously, rolling his wrist around in that "go on" kind a hand gesture that you do sometimes.

"She said if it works then...in the end...you'll end up becoming a 24/7 vamp all the time, just like the others." he finally finished.

Ethan's eyes shot open wide at that before softening back down again to a sad and defeated look again. "I see." was all he said looking down. He remained silent for awhile before finally asking his next question. "So, what all do we have to do to get me somewhat normal again? Er...or rather, as normal as being a vampire can be, anyways." he asked glumly in a half jokingly manner with a small smirk and shrug.

"She said that while you're all vamped out for the night that we needed to get you to snap out of it and to take control over your vampire self, instead. Once you do then it'll complete the transition from human to vampire completely." explained Benny.

"That's all, eh?" commented Ethan sarcastically. "Sounds easier said than done in my opinion." he scoffed.

Ethan could feel the small lump welling up inside his throat. He wanted to so desperately cry, but he didn't want to do it in front of his friends, so he held strong for now. But to be honest though...it was a losing battle.

"If that's the case then we can all meet up at my place tonight. The sooner we get this over with then the sooner we can hopefully put all this behind us." suggested Ethan.

He saw the strange and worried looks he was getting and knew what they were thinking. "Don't worry, guys. My parents are going out of town this weekend on some weekend getaway cruise that my mom had won over the radio. They made arrangements for Jane to stay the weekend with her friend Kimmy from school while they're away. I was suppose to tell Sarah that today when I saw, but then...all of this came up instead before I got the chance to." informed Ethan thoroughly.

Erica crossed her arms and gave a satisfied nod. "So, we all meet up at Ethan's place tonight to keep an eye on him and to keep him from leaving the house to go suck some more people dry first before brutally mangling their dead corpses afterwards." she stated firmly, although...she could've put it a little bit more... _better_ than she did.

"You know Erica, you could've worded that a _little_ bit more differently than you just did, you know." replied Benny to her, giving her a warning glare first before looking back at Ethan.

He saw the deep sorrow and hurt that his best friend was in and Erica's somewhat snide comment probably didn't help how he was feeling at the moment, either. He could tell that Ethan wanted to cry his eyes out, but couldn't. Not with everyone here in the room. If it was one thing that Benny knew about his best friend was the fact that Ethan was an emotional guy.

"Hey, guys?" spoke Benny concernedly, earning their attention. "Can I have a moment alone with E, here? I think right now what he could use is some quality best friend time to help cheer him up a bit, if you don't mind." requested Benny sincerely.

Getting the hint (not to mention they could all see how broken Ethan looked from within just by looking at him) Erica, Rory, and Sarah all left the room quietly.

Benny smiled softly at their compliance before refocusing back on Ethan. Ethan just sat there looking down at the floor while tightly gripping his pants legs even tighter. He saw a small tear escape Ethan's right eye as he sat there trembling.

"Ethan..." said Benny worriedly.

As he reached out to touch Ethan's hand, that's when Ethan finally broke down in tears. He quickly moved his hands over his face as he cried into them uncontrollably right when Benny was about to make contact.

" _I'm a monster!_ " he sobbed loudly. "I killed all those people with no remorse! I am nothing but a murderous freak of nature who _doesn't deserve to live!"_ cried Ethan some more.

Hearing him say that broke Benny's heart, as he immediately sat beside Ethan and then leaned over to embrace the seer into a big hug.

"Hey, now! Don't say that! Of course you derserve to live, Ethan. I don't ever want you to say that, again. Do you hear me, Ethan Morgan?" comforted Benny soothingly, as he rubbed tiny circles on Ethan's back.

"But...(sniffle) it's true! I killed so many people in the past week and what's worse is the fact that I didn't even remember doing any of it until now!" sobbed Ethan.

"That doesn't mean you deserve to die, though!" defended Benny back, a tear slowly making it's way down his cheek, too. "All of this is just some...freak accident that just so happened to you, is all. Nobody could've predicted this to happen. Not even you." he reassured honestly.

Ethan just remained quiet as he continued to sob into Benny's chest, listening to every word he said.

"Sometimes shitty things just happen to good people that may or not change the rest of their lives and everyone else's around them, but what matters is how we move forward afterwards. We'll get through this, E. You'll see." he said wholeheartedly.

Ethan then sat up, wiping the remaining tears away with a sniffle. He looked up at the spellmaster with doe like eyes and a small spark of hope inside him that everything will be ok.

Benny smiled warmly at the sight, as he took both of Ethan's hands in his, yet again. "You're not a monster, E. At least...not to me you aren't." he reassured kindly to him. "Plus, it's not like you'll be like this forever though. We do have a way to fix you and I'm gonna try my damnest to make sure that it works so you can always be the Ethan that we all know and love all the time. Even if it kills me." he declared honestly, giving Ethan's held hands a light squeeze.

Ethan smiled a little at his endearing words, but felt a small bit of fear tugging at his heart at the last thing he said. Remembering that awful threat that he made last night towards Benny's life. He couldn't even believe he would ever say something like that to his best friend. It made him feel sick to his stomach just thinking about it. He would never intentionally hurt his best friend or would even want too for that matter because Benny meant _everything_ to him.

"But it still doesn't change the fact that I murdered all those people in cold blood, Benny. I feel so...so...guilty for what I've done. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over something like that?" frowned Ethan sadly.

"I'm not saying that you will, E. I know that it'll be hard to get through all the guilt that you're feeling right now and I don't blame you for it, either. But trust me when I say that you're not alone in all this. You still have Sarah, Erica, Rory, Grandma, and most of all... _me_ to help you get through it all so that it will be more easier to live with." reassured Benny in the most sincerest way possible.

"And I can't believe that I'm saying this," he mumbled sarcastically, "But maybe even Damon will be there to help you get through all this, as well." added in Benny.

Something then came to mind at the mention of Damon's name to Ethan, as his face lit up with worry.

"Oh, my god! I forgot about Damon and the Council!" exclaimed Ethan alarmingly. He looked at Benny with a fearful expression on his face. "Knowing him he's already told the Council and now they want my head on a silver platter for all the mass killings that I've done that could very well expose their existence!" he stated fearfully.

Benny grasped Ethan by the shoulders, staring him right in the eye to calm the poor worrying teen. "E! Listen to me! Everything is fine! That dickhead of a vampire hasn't told them about you, yet." stated Benny calmly, as he watched his panicking friend begin to relax now.

Ethan looked back at him with questioning eyes, now. "Really? I would've figured that he would have by now, since he bothered to inform us that he was only here on business and how if he so much as gets the slightest hint that we're hiding anything from him or the Council that he'll have no problem immediately reporting back to them." replied Ethan assuredly.

"I guess we must've grew on him a bit because he decided to hold off on telling them for now at least." shrugged Benny, not really caring what the reason was. He then smirked devilishly at what he was about to say next. "Or either that, a certain blonde and very vendictive female vampire that we know has somehow wormed her way into his cold, undead heart." he added jokingly, wiggling his eye brow playfully at him.

Ethan couldn't help but to crack a small chuckle at that. For once starting to feel more at ease about the situation.

Benny was relieved and happy to hear him laughing somewhat now after the way he took the bad news earlier. He thought that maybe Ethan would never smile again after learning the truth about what he's done. It made the spellmaster feel all warm and fuzzy inside, as he felt his heart begin to swell with nothing but good emotions at seeing Ethan smile.

Then a certain thought about a question still left unanswered crossed his mind. He knew that it would probably change the mood in the room, but he just had to ask.

"So, uhm...about that _thing_ that we discussed about last night." spoke Benny hesitantly.

"Thing? What thin-...oh. That." wondered Ethan, but soon quickly realized what he was talking about. He looked down, as both boys couldn't bare to look each other in the eyes anymore as they spoke. He remembered how bad Benny had blew up about his reply to him asking him to go out with him after he put his heart on the line expressing his love for him with tiger lillies. "What about it?" he asked.

"First of all, I just want to say that I'm sorry for going off on you like that. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you like that and expecting an immediate answer from you so soon after getting your own heart broken by the girl you had a major crush on. It was insensitive of me and I'm really sorry about it, too. Plus, it's not everyday that your best friend just comes up to you confessing their true feelings about you on your doorstep with flowers." admitted Benny apologetically.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he then asked.

"Of course, B! I can never stay mad at you!" declared Ethan forgivingly, as he looked up at him to give him a hug.

Benny accepted the hug and hugged back, thankful that at least their friendship was still intact after that night, but now came the _real_ test. The one question that's constantly been on his mind this entire time ever since telling him.

He leaned back to look Ethan in his brown innocent eyes. "Ok, so now that that's out of the way...you still never got back to me with your answer, E." pointed out Benny meekly.

Ethan's eyes went wide. "I-I-I...You mean I haven't, yet?" stuttered Ethan nervously, as he felt a bead of sweat rundown the side of his head.

Benny just shook his head. He could tell that Ethan was starting to freak out again, but he wasn't going let that deter him from the answer he seeks from the seer. "So...What is it? Will you go out with me and be my boyfriend? Will you dare to love me the same way, as I love you, Ethan Morgan?" he asked, really wanting to know with an eagered look on his face.

Ethan's eyes shift side from side nervously, as his mind raced a million miles a minute trying to avoid the obvious question that Benny was asking him. He still couldn't come to terms that maybe deep down that he actually _does_ return those same feelings of love for his best friend.

"Uh...uhm...exactly what do you mean by that, anyways, B?" stuttered Ethan nervously, knowing very well what he meant. A small blush began to spread across his face.

Getting slightly irritated now, Benny rolled his eyes at gave him a steely glare. "You know exactly what I mean, E! It's a simple yes or no question, that I need the answer to! I gotta know, E! Just where exactly does are relationship currently stand? As friends or possibly as something more?" he pleaded urgently, really wanting to hear his answer.

Ethan on the other had a different reply to his question as he first sat there in silence trying to plan his getaway before jumping up and then grabbing his bag.

"Uhm...look Benny, I love to answer that question right now but uhm...I believe the school bell is about to ring any minute now and I really don't wanna be late for my next class. I've already missed enough of school already and I uh...have this really big test to focus on in my up coming class. You understand, right?" rambled Ethan anxiously, while hastily booking it towards the door.

Benny was about to open his mouth to reply back, but Ethan had beat him to it.

"Awesome! Then I guess I'll see later today, then B! Bye!" he hurriedly said before rushing out the door.

Benny just sat there and sighed as he watched as the door slowly closed behind Ethan as he left.

"I really wish that you'd stop lying to yourself, E. I can see it in your eyes what your real answer is." he said quietly to himself.

He knew him all too well and could always tell when he's lying or trying to avoid things that he didn't want to talk about. Benny knew that eventually Ethan couldn't keep up with trying to dodge the question forever and that someday he'd have to make a decision. A decision that could change the rest of their lives forever.

With that, he stood up and heaved his bag over his shoulder and left with a disappointed feeling weighing on his heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Well...that chapter went, huh? Lol! ;P**

 **Now Ethan know's everything. That he's the killer who's been on the loose, killing and brutally murdering innocent people. Not to mention that he's secetly a vampire, but a strange one at that. No wonder the poor guy fainted! I would too if ever a gigantic bombshell like that was ever dropped on me like that!**

 **Looks like Ethan's trying to dodge the answer that he's been too afraid to admit to himself, again. Poor Benny. Knowing very well what Ethan's true answer is, but still not knowing whether or not if Ethan will decided to go with what he feels inside his heart or if he'll just play it safe from fear of what may to come from dating your best friend, who's also a guy. The suspense! Aaaahhh! XD**

 **Well, next up is my fanfic buddy's chapter. What's gonna happen next later that night at Ethan's place? Will their plan to correct Ethan's strange vampirism like behavior work? Or will he be doomed to live a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde life for the rest of his immortal life?**

 **Stay tuned! :D**

 **Also, from this point on you can expect a bit of sappiness to be heading your way. Just a...small hint if you will. ;D You're welcome! Lol! ;P**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all in chapter 15. Bye!**


	14. Mr Nice Guy

**a/n- wassup? it's tobn and she's not dead :D**

 **it's been a bloody (ha, bloody) long time, huh? well sorry — being smart is really hard (jkjk more like being dumb, am i right? how relatable am i? answer: very) and it's taking over my life, so i haven't been the most productive.**

 **but hey, now i am back, and i can try and focus on stuff now. i can promise you i am writing every week — either you see it or you don't (yet ;D). it'll make sense eventually ^-^**

 **but for now, let us go back into the world of evil ethan and angsty benny, shall we? last chapter was a bit of a lore bomb, but now i am going to drop the really explosive one ;)**

 **disclaimer: we don't own mbav or its characters. just the plot and oc's. which means we are not responsible for your fangirling complaints (or at least, i'm not — you can send that right over to my fanfic buddy :P)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice

Chapter 14: Mr. Nice Guy

* * *

 _blood._

 _red._

 _ **you.**_

 _ **it's you.**_

"Ethan?"

Ethan blinked, and he can see Sarah hovering in front of the armchair.

"Yeah?" he asked, and Sarah sighed — he's been spaced out almost all day and she could tell it was starting to take a toll on him. She motioned to the TV behind her with her head, along with all of their friends staring back at him.

"Your parents left," she said again. "Are you going to choose the movie or not?"

"We should watch _Back to the Future_!" Rory exclaimed happily, sitting on the ground. He got a groan from Erica.

"Again?" Benny whined beside him. "We already watched the whole trilogy last weekend. Why don't we watch _The Avengers_ or something?"

"Ugh, boring!" Rory retorted. Damon scoffed on the love chair in front of the TV.

"How about we restrain Dr. Jekyll over there?" Damon complained. "Aren't we here to be watchdogs to him anyway?"

"Damon," Erica scolded. Rory grinned.

"Ooooh!" Rory cooed. "Damon's in trouble with his _girlfriennnnd!_ "

Damon flashed his fangs at him. "Shut your trap, dorkula. You know I can do whatever the hell I want with you without hesitation."

Rory leered back, and Erica lightly punched him in the arm.

"Play nice," she gritted through her teeth. Damon sighed, and relaxed into her touch.

"Why are we here anyway?" Benny blurted out. "I mean, I hate to agree with the Council's pet, and I am all for helping Ethan, but...is there like, a purpose to this?"

Ethan winced — maybe he did deserve that, but it did still feel like a punch to the gut.

Sarah, feeling the sudden icy tension, cleared her throat.

"Movie?" Sarah prompted again. Ethan sighed.

" _The Avengers_ sounds pretty good," Ethan said nonchalantly, and Rory groaned in disappointment while Damon snuck a smug smile.

"Cool!" Sarah said, clapping her hands and standing up. When she did, Ethan looked up and felt a dizziness in his head. Sarah wobbled in his vision, and everything blurred.

 _Ba-bump._

 _Ba-bump._

 _ **Ba-bump.**_

 _ **Ba—**_

The sound of his own heartbeat ending echoed in his ears, and he felt a sharp migraine beginning. Sarah seemingly noticed, and she frowned.

"You okay?" she asked, slightly scared. Ethan gulped, tightening his grip on the arm of the chair.

"Fine," he gritted out through a nervous smile, biting back a moan. Damon rose an eyebrow.

"You don't look fine," he acknowledged.

"Since when do you care?" Ethan snapped, and closed his eyes in attempts of stopping the throbbing pain in his head. Erica stood up slowly.

"Ethan, are you there?" she asked, slightly unnerved. "Or is this something where we should restrain you or something?"

"Fuck off, Erica," Benny suddenly spoke up, and Erica blinked, not even letting the comment faze her. Benny stood up off the ground and hurried over to the armchair and stood beside Ethan.

"Are you okay, E?" Benny said when he saw Ethan's nails digging into the cushion. "If it's taking you, you're going to have to tell us—"

"I said I'm _fine!"_ Ethan roared in a darker tone, suddenly standing up in one swift motion and grabbing Benny's wrist. "How many _fucking_ times do I have to say it to get it through your _thick skull?!"_

Benny quickly pulled out of his grasp at the sudden outburst, stumbling back. Everyone was now on their feet, the movie long forgotten, and Damon had his fangs out before Rory, Erica, or Sarah does.

"Restrain him," Damon growled darkly.

"We aren't restraining him," Benny said, trying to keep his voice leveled, but Erica and Sarah are already on it.

Damon glared at Benny. "Look, I know he's your fucking boyfriend, but this is not about love — this is about _law._ We are turning him in because this is getting out of control."

Ethan's eyes are a fiery red, and it made Benny even more mad at Damon's comment.

"We are not _fucking_ turning him in," Benny gritted out. "We can fix this, and we never needed your help to do so."

Damon opened his mouth to say something before Ethan cutted him off with a smug laugh.

"Why would you want to turn little ol' me in?" Ethan said darkly, and when those red eyes locked with Benny's, he knew it was done. " _This is so much more fun."_

Erica was the first one to throw a punch towards him, but Ethan caught her fist in his hand, flipping her over with an inhumane strength. She landed on her back with a groan, and Damon stepped in front of the startled spellmaster.

"If you aren't going to do shit, get out of the way," Damon growled, hissing at Ethan and grabbing his arm, twisting it behind his back. Ethan bent forward, his eyes facing the ground, and his red eyes darkened.

"Decided to finally play, huh?" Ethan said smugly, still bent over with Damon pressing him down. "You really are...a good boy. The Council ever tell you that?"

Before Damon could respond, Ethan dropped to his knees and somersaulted, making Damon roll off him and allowing Ethan to pin him down on the ground. He looked down at the surprised Damon, who was back-first under his grasp.

"Not so tough after all, are ya?" Ethan laughed. "Pathetic."

Ethan slapped Damon once more for good pressure, and stood up with a huff, almost disappointed.

"Are any of you guys going to make an attempt to stop me, or can I just leave?" he said, annoyed. All eyes were on him, and everyone was seemingly frozen.

"You're still in there, aren't you?" Benny asked quietly, and it caught Ethan's attention. His head whipped towards him at the noise, and Benny's breath hitched.

"You can fight this, Ethan," Benny continued, walking towards Ethan, slowly. "I know that you're still in there — you can get out, I promise. Just...fight it. Fight it, Ethan."

"I _am_ Ethan," Ethan hissed, cutting him off with a snarl. Benny's eyes widened as he watched Ethan's eyes pulse red and his fangs grow eerily longer.

"This is who I am." Ethan smirked. "Catch me if you can."

And with a wink, Ethan sped out, breaking through his window and leaving glass shattered all over the carpet. Everyone stood there, almost dumbfounded.

As Erica helped a distraught — and clearly angry — Damon, Rory sighed.

"E's parents are going to be pissed," Rory grimaced, and earned a frustrated groan from Benny, who grabbed his jacket off the couch and bolted out the door. Everyone exchanged looks, and followed hastily, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

"How the hell do you expect to find him?" Damon asked after fifteen minutes of walking in the dark streets, lamp posts illuminating the sidewalk. "I'm telling you, if we get the Council here, they can find him faster, and—"

"We're not dragging the fucking Council into this," Benny snapped, not looking back at the vampire. "For once, can you just forget your stupid job and have a little sympathy?!"

"I am not doing it for the stupid Council, okay?!" Damon yelled back, and everyone stopped in their tracks. Benny turned around, almost surprised, and Rory's smile grew.

"He cares about Ethan!" he blurted out. "He cares about his safety, and he cares about us! Damon _loooovessss_ us!"

"Fuck off," Damon growled, and Erica smiled, nudging him softly. His eyes met hers, and he ducked away with a small blush. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"He is right," Sarah pointed out. "He could be anywhere by now."

"Can't you cast some GPS spell or something?" Erica asked boredly. "I mean, I am sure it isn't hard to track a dork down."

Benny bit his lip, thinking about it for a minute, before hesitantly saying a spell under his breath. Everything around them turned white, and wind blew past them, before they opened their eyes to see they were in the park.

"You can teleport now?!" Rory exclaimed excitedly. "That's so cool! Why didn't you tell me? We could've done this ages ago!"

"It's new, and rusty," Benny hastily responded. "He has to be here somewhere—"

"Come to play now, have we?" a voice cut him off. Benny turned around first, and coming out of the shadows were pairs of red eyes and glistening white fangs.

"So we meet again," Rory announced bravely. Erica rolled his eyes.

"He isn't a super villain, Rory," Erica muttered. "He is our friend."

"Glad you still think so," Ethan said smoothly, waltzing out of the shadows and sliding right in front of them in one swift motion. "I'm sure friends like joining friends, don't they?"

"Whatever's taking you, Ethan, you have to fight back," Sarah said calmly, hints of frustration leaking out in her voice like venom. Ethan practically cackled.

"Taking me?" he laughed. "Taking me. Yeah, that's really funny, Sarah. Has anyone told you that you'd make it far as a comedian?"

"This isn't you, Ethan," Damon spoke up, and Ethan whistled.

"The pet talks!" Ethan said, mocking a regal tone. "I am glad to see you broke. I guess you finally realized that ice melts faster under heat, huh?"

"Screw you!" Damon yelled when he watched Ethan's glare flicker towards Erica. Ethan grinned, watching him crumble in front of him.

"That's pretty hilarious, ain't it?" Ethan said to the others, ignoring Damon's frustration and Erica's sudden anger. "Isn't it funny what love can do to someone?"

He paused, and added, "Good thing there was never a chance for it then, am I right, Benny?"

Benny's breath hitched and he began to storm towards Ethan.

"Give him back," he gritted out once he was close enough, noses barely touching each other, " _you monster."_

Ethan stared at Benny, and for a split second, he swore he saw brown flashing in those red eyes.

"Me?" Ethan said slowly, making Benny take a step back every step he took, "the monster?"

He stopped when he got closer to the vampires, and looked at them, almost disappointed.

"Why do you guys deal with these kind of people all the time?" Ethan continued. "Humans. They're so weak. And vulnerable. And, _ugh,_ full of...feelings."

"You're a human," Rory spoke up, and Ethan's eyes flashed a vibrant red.

"I'm not a fucking human," he growled. "I am a vampire. And I drink blood. _Human blood._ "

Everyone stayed quiet. Ethan sighed.

"I don't understand how you guys don't want to just give in," Ethan said boredly.

"The Council has a law, Eth—"

"Fuck the Council, Damon," Ethan cutted him off with a roll of his eyes. "Join me. You can get all the satisfaction you need, and you don't need people like...him."

Benny felt every word like a punch to his gut. Sarah's eyes flashed yellow.

"You're making this harder, Ethan," Sarah growled. "Don't make us fight you — we don't want to hurt you."

"Why don't you try?" Ethan growled, speeding towards them and going back to where he was in a split second; the only difference was that he had Benny in front of him, arm around his neck. His fangs glistened in front of the vampires, who just stood there, frozen in fear.

"Why don't I demonstrate how wonderful it is to break the rules," Ethan said loudly, his voice echoing their surroundings. "I'm done with being Mr. Nice Guy — let me show you what we were really meant to do."

"E-Ethan," Benny whimpered. "E-Ethan, you don't want to do this."

Ethan smiled. "Oh I know."

In one swift motion, his fangs pierce Benny's neck, and all Benny can hear is Sarah's scream and all he can feel is his body go week and his life being drained.

' _Fight,'_ his conscience told him. ' _You can run. You can kick him, stab him with some fucking energy ball of magic. Just do something — anything.'_

"I-I love you," he said instead.

* * *

 **a/n- if this wasn't needlessly dramatic, i don't know what was :P**

 **i am quite proud of that one to be honest! i hope you like it as much as i enjoyed writing it! look out for my fanfic buddy's chapter soon!**

 **but in the meanwhile, drop a review if you liked it if you like, and i will see you next time :D**

 _ **cadw ar gadw ar (welsh)**_


	15. Turning Point

**A/N: Hey, everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **That was some crazy stuff last chapter! Huh?! Lol! And who knew that an evil Ethan could be so cruel and spiteful to his own friends, huh? He didn't even think** _ **twice**_ **about trying to drain Benny of his blood, for crying out loud! Speaking of the spellmaster, he finally said those three little words to Ethan, but is it too late? Well, this chapter has the answer! Lol! ;D**

 **Can you believe it?! This story is almost over with just two more chapters after this one! *gasp* So, you guys better enjoy it while it last because the end is nigh. Lol! ;P**

 **Anyways, this chapter will be all about sappiness and feels. So, break out those tissue boxes because you might just need them. Lol! :P**

 **Shout outs to these wonderful people:**

 **fangerdanger11- (chapter 13 review) Thanks for the review! We're glad that you loved it so much! I know! It breaks my heart to see Ethan go through it, but at least he has his friends and Benny to help him get through it. Right? And you're right! Ethan and Benny are soulmates and belong together! They** _ **need**_ **each other! :P**

 **AlexHarmony- Thank you for adding this story to your follow and favorite list. And thank you for adding me to your author one, too! We're both very happy that you seem to be enjoying it and we hope that you continue. :)**

 **Bennyweirlover17- (chapter 13 review) Thanks! We're glad that you loved the chapter so much. I really wanted to make it more a Bethan feel kind a chapter, since it's been kind a scarce here and there in the other chapters. (chapter 14 review) Thank you! We're glad that you loved it so much! :D**

 **WyldeHeart- (chapter 14 review) Oh, my god! Thank you so much! *blush* Me and TiredOfBeingNice really appreciate the compliment and is so happy that you think that about our little twisted story. :D**

 **ForeverDreamer11- Thank you for adding our story to your favorites list!**

 **Nogitsune11- Thank you for adding our story to your follow list!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. What we do own is this story and our darling OC, Damon Alaric. If we did own MBAV then you can bet there would've been more seasons and movies for it. Just saying. Lol!**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice

Chapter 15: Turning Point

* * *

 _"I-I love you," he said instead._

 _..._

As soon as those three little words hit Ethan's ears, it was like a switch being flipped inside his brain. Suddenly, all kinds of memories of his and Benny's friendship together flashed before his very own eyes. He wasn't sure if this was some sort of new seer thing or if it was just one of those life experience things that happens in times of great distress. Like when you almost die and your life flashes before your eyes or when you finally regain all your memories after suffering from some sort of amnesia.

Whatever it was, it hit Ethan like a ton of bricks as all the memories came flooding in. Of all the good times and even all the bad times, as well. It all happened in a matter of seconds, although to Ethan it seemed much longer.

In that very instant when it was all finally over, something happened.

Ethan's red vampiric eyes had went from blood red to a normal vampire yellow and then back to their original deep brown color in an instant. When they were finally normal again, he immediately pulled his fangs out of Benny's neck. When he did, tears came flowing down Ethan's face as he dropped to the ground with the spellmaster cradled carefully in his arms.

"Oh, my god! Benny! What have I done?!" he cried devastatingly, as he took in what he done to his best friend. He rose a shaky hand up to his mouth to wipe the dribble of blood that ran down his chin. He then stared at the bloody finger tips in horror and disbelief as he saw the crimson blood of the spellmaster lingering upon them. "I am so sorry!" cried Ethan as tears fell on an unmoving Benny.

Everyone was shocked by what they saw. They didn't know what to feel right now. They were happy to see Ethan finally back to normal again and gain control over his vampire self, but at the same time they were also stunned and very worried about what just happened that led up to their friend's revelation.

All they could do was look on as they watched Ethan hold his possibly dying best friend in his arms with a look of sheer terror and horror at what he had done to him.

Ethan couldn't believe his recent actions at the moment. He had _actually_ tried to kill his best friend without even giving two fucks in the world about doing it. It made him sick just thinking about it. Now that he really was a vampire he thought that he could actually use a steak in the heart right about now because he deserved it for what he's done. Almost killing your best friend and...well, it was worst than being staked that's for sure.

"Ethan..." spoke Sarah softly with a hint of concern in her tone, snapping him out of it.

Hearing her startled the seer vampire a little, as he looked up at her and blinked a few times realizing that they were all still there. He could see the anguished looks upon their faces at what he did.

He looked away not baring to be able to look them in the eye as the guilt was too much to bare. So, instead he returned his gaze back to the person bleeding out in his arms. He rested his head on him as he softly cried some more.

 _Ba-bump._

Ethan then reeled back from a very small and faint sound that he thought his vampire hearing was picking up on coming from Benny's chest. It had almost sounded like a...heartbeat.

"Ethan...what is it?" asked Sarah.

"I-I'm not sure, but..." he replied uncertainly, trailing off on the thought.

He then reached for Benny's wrist and placed a couple of fingers on it. Everyone waited anxiously at what the the seer vamp could possibly be thinking.

Seconds later, he felt it.

A small faint pulse coming from the seemingly lifeless spellmaster's wrist. Ethan's eyes lit up with hope in them, then.

"A pulse! He still has a pulse!" exclaimed Ethan joyously, face lighting up at the knowledge that Benny was still alive. Just barely though, but it was better than the alternative at the moment.

Sarah, Rory, Erica, and Damon all looked at him with surprised expressions on their faces at what he said.

"What?" was all Erica could say.

Ethan sniffled and quickly wiped his tears away with is sleeve.

"It's true! There's a pluse! It's faint, but it's there! I can just barely feel it!" he repeated himself, sounding very hopeful about Benny's life now. "We need to hurry and get him to the hospital! Quick!" suggested Ethan urgently, whipping his head towards him with a hopeful smile.

That smile soon fell once he saw the glum looks on his friends faces. "What? What's the matter? We need to hurry if we hope to save him, guys! So, let's go!" he stated desperately, getting to his feet.

"What for? There's no point. He'll die before we can even make it there. Even with our vampire speed, he'll still end up dying while the doctors are busy trying to save him. No kind of medical help can save him now." declared Damon in a dull and serious tone, but on the inside he felt remorse for the poor seer.

Ethan refused to believe Damon's words, as he shook his head at the vampire in anger. "You're just saying that because you never liked him to begin with!" shouted Ethan angrily.

It was true. He and Damon never did once get along very well, but he was telling the truth. Benny's life was now beyond any medical help to save him. As much as it pained the ancient vampire to admit it he actually really did care for the spell casting dork and his seer friend, as well.

"It's true, Ethan. Benny won't make it if we take him to the hospital. He'll die before they are able to pump enough blood back into his system again to save his life, I'm afraid." admitted Sarah sincerely, agreeing with Damon.

Ethan didn't want to believe it, but deep down in his undead heart he knew it to be true. They were right. Benny would surely die before his body was able to get enough blood in it again to sustain him.

This was all his fault as he felt a massive wave of guilt and regret wash over him suddenly. He was at a loss at what to do now.

He looked back down at his dying friend for a moment before getting back down on his knees. More tears ran down his grief stricken face as he stared at him.

"This is all my fault, B." he began. "If only I wasn't so weak. If only I could control the monster inside of me more sooner, then none of this would have ever happened." he sniffled sadly.

He then chuckled ironically at what he was about to say next. "I was so selfish to you, B. Here you are now...dying in the arms of the one you love most, even after I left you hanging like that when you finally told me how you felt. I'm such an idiot." he confessed whole heartedly, as more tears freely fell.

No one said anything, as they stood there and watched their grieving friend speaking to their dying one. Damon took a step, but was stopped by Erica gripping his hand in hers. He looked back at her and they locked eyes. Seeing the untold message in his eyes, Erica let go and gave a small nod. He smiled slightly at her before continuing his movement towards Ethan.

As Ethan sat there crying and gently stroking Benny's dark hair, he was startled by the touch of someone's firm hand on his shoulder. Jumping slightly, he looked back to see that it was none other than Damon with an emotionless expression on his face, but Ethan could see the remorse and sadness hiding in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked sullenly, turning away from him.

"You know...not all hope is lost, yet Ethan." implied Damon.

"What do you mean?" asked Ethan sniffling, still refusing to look at the vampire.

"I _mean_ , that I had said he was beyond medical help in saving him." clarified Damon, repeating himself in that snobbish way of his. "But there is another way that might guarantee his life. A more...immediate way, if you will." hinted Damon.

This caught Ethan's attention now, as he turned to face Damon.

"Like what?" sniffled Ethan with a sliver of hope and curiosity in his voice.

Damon sighed with his eyes closed, thinking about it. It brought back a certain memory that changed his life forever in his mind and now it will change their's, as well. He opened them again to look the seer in the eyes with a steely look.

"The same way I was saved all those years ago...by turning him." answered Damon.

Ethan looked at him like he was crazy or something with wide eyes.

"What?! B-b-but I can't do that to him! Never! Are you nuts?!" stated Ethan raising his voice incredulously at him.

His expression then soften as he looked down. "I can't...not to him. I've already caused him so much pain as it is. I don't want to be the one who ruins his life by passing on this curse to him and forcing him to live with it like I now have to do." he added with regret.

"He won't have a life if you don't, either way Ethan. He's dying! Isn't it better for him to live with a curse rather than not living at all? I mean, think about how his grandmother would feel. To lose the only family she has left in this world so soon." reasoned Damon trying to convince him.

Ethan didn't think about that. Mrs. Weir would be devastated if she found out that she lost Benny. Finding out that his untimely death was dealt at the hands, er...fangs of his supposed best friend and crush would only worsen the blow. There would be no way he could ever face her again knowing that was to ever happen. She was like a grandmother to him, as well.

"He loved you Ethan...and somewhere deep down I know that you do too. I've seen the way you two look at each other and stick up for one another. It's clear to me that you care for that dork just as much as he cares for you. Don't tell me that you're willing to live in a world without him around by your side without him never getting the chance to know just how you truly felt about him." encouraged Damon honestly, speaking the truth.

He sighed. "Turning him to save his life is the least that you can do after he confessed his love to you on your doorstep the other night and you just leaving him hanging like that with a 'let me think about it' answer. I mean, what kind of shitty reply is that?! As I see it, you owe him for possibly breaking his heart that night." added Damon in a slightly scolding manner.

Ethan took his words to heart. He looked back down at Benny.

 _"Do I really feel the same way about him? Can I love my best friend and still be friends if things don't work out? Can I really live in a world not ever knowing of what may happen between us we do date?"_ thought Ethan.

As he thought about it, he took Benny's slightly cold hand in his as he listen carefully to the dull and faint sound of the heartbeat that still barely resided within the spellmaster. When he did, the contact had sent him into a vision. In that vision it was his and Benny's past and all of their many adventures together.

The vision had showed him their many accomplishments and failures together as friends, as well as some very touching moments, too. In each memory he saw, it was strange this time...Not only did he see them happening, but he could also _feel_ how he had felt at those moments in time, as well. From the time they first met all the way up to now and as the flashes grew more closure to the present a certain emotion also got more stronger with each passing flashback.

As soon as the vision ended it had became more clear to him and his heart, as he stared at Benny with a blank stare at first, but then smiled lovingly.

"He's right. I don't want to live in a world not knowing of what may come of our relationship if we did ever became a couple." realized Ethan fondly.

"I finally have my answer, B." he said tenderly. "I love you, too...and I want to see where this thing between us will go as boyfriends together, as well." he continued, getting closure and closure to Benny's face.

"That's why...I have to do this. I hope you can forgive me someday for everything that I've done." whispered Ethan softly in Benny's ear before suddenly sinking his fangs into his neck over his previous bite mark.

He felt the vemon leaving his fangs and entering Benny's body. He heard the small unconscious and painful groan escape from Benny's lips as he did. When he finally pulled out a single tear fell from Ethan's eye at his decision. He knew that things will never be the same again now, but hopefully in a good way and not in a bad way.

Everyone watched as Benny's body convulsed and contorted in pain and agony from the vemon traveling through his system for a minute before finally growing still signalling that the transformation was complete. He laid there perfectly still as no heartbeat could no longer be heard coming from the spellmaster.

"You did the right thing." said Damon reassuringly, as he placed comforting hand on Ethan's shoulder.

Ethan just looked back at him and smiled weakly. "Yeah...I know." was all he said before looking back at Benny sadly.

"Let's get him back home to Mrs. Weir. She's gonna want to know what happened." recommended Sarah.

"I wonder how she'll feel about E almost killing her grandson and then ultimately in the end turning him into a vampire to make up for it?" pondered Rory dumbly out loud, holding a hand up to his chin and tilting his head slightly to the right in thought.

Erica then punched him in the arm for his stupid and insensitive comment about the matter.

"Ow! What was that for?!" exclaimed Rory painfully, rubbing his arm as she then walked away shaking her head in disgrace for the blonde.

Sarah couldn't help, but to chuckle.

Erica ignored Rory's pathetic response to her action, as she came up to Damon and held his hand in hers. He looked at her and smiled as she did the same.

Ethan slowly scooped Benny up in his arms not being able to take his eyes off of him while he slumbered peacefully. He could only imagine what Benny's response was gonna be once he wakes up and finds out that he's now a vampire. The guilt and thought of it weighed heaviy on Ethan's heart and mind. The thought of all because of him that he'll probably lose his best friend a second time and that Benny will reject him for what he's done.

He sighed once he stood up with Benny in his arms. He glanced up at everyone ruefully and flashing them a small smile to match. "Come on. Let's get outta here before he begins to wake up." said Ethan ruefully.

With that everyone zoomed off to meet up at the Weir's except for Ethan, who stood there taking a minute longer to stare down at a sleeping Benny. He placed a small tender kiss on his cheek before finally speeding away himself to Benny's house.

Guess he'll find out soon enough what his and Benny's future might be after he wakes up. A moment that Ethan is really dreading, but also really anixous to discover.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that just happened! Lol! Wow! What a chapter! :D**

 **Ethan finally came to terms with his feelings towards Benny. Unfortunately, it only took him going dark and almost killing him to realize it, though! Lol! But better late than never, I suppose. *shrug* ;)**

 **Now they're all vampires! I wonder how Benny will react to finding out that Ethan turned him into a vampire in order to save his life? Hopefully, not that badly. I mean, Ethan finally realized that he too loves him and wants to be his boyfriend now after Benny's spent so much time and effort confronting his own feelings about him and confessing his true feelings to the seer to begin with. Hopefully love can conquer all like it did for fixing Ethan during his darker self's rampage.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter will be my fanfic buddy's last chapter to this story. So, I want you all to be nice to her, as she writes your final chapter before the epilogue. *gives you the evil eye* :P**

 **Until next time, I'll be seeing you all in the epilogue chapter of The Blood Moon Effect. Till then, keep on reading on! Lol! ;D**

 **See what I did there, to those who've read some of TiredOfBeingNice other past stories? Hehehe! I know you do, fanfic buddy! ;P**

 **Bye! :D**


	16. Lucky Guy

**a/n- wassup? it be tobn here with my final chapter of the blood moon effect!**

 **i can't believe this is my last one! i wanna thank my dearest fanfic buddy, mbav fan66, who came up with this idea in the first place and let me be a part of it. i know i haven't been the best writer lately, let alone collaborator, but i am happy that i got to do this and that you tolerated my tardiness :P**

 **and to you guys — thank you for reading! of course, this wouldn't be what it is without you. :)**

 **alright! here i go. my very last chapter of this story. i am gonna cry, so like, here you go :')**

 **disclaimer: none of us own mbav or its characters. it really does suck, but my fanfic buddy owns the idea, but i mean, i wrote it too :P**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice

Chapter 16: Lucky Guy

* * *

 _Why don't I demonstrate how wonderful it is to break the rules," Ethan said loudly, his voice echoing their surroundings. "I'm done being Mr. Nice Guy — let me show you what we were really meant to do."_

" _E-Ethan," Benny whimpered. "E-Ethan, you don't want to do this."_

 _Ethan smiled. "Oh I know."_

 _In one swift motion, his fangs pierce Benny's neck, and all Benny can hear is Sarah's scream and all he can feel is his body go weak and his life being drained._

' _Fight,' his conscience told him. 'YOu can run. You can kick him, stab him with some fucking energy ball of magic. Just do something — anything.'_

" _I love you," he said instead._

…

" _You bloody_ _ **what?**_ " _Ethan said, pulling Benny back slightly, his grip still firmly on his wrist. Benny winced, closing his eyes. Ethan looked up at his friends, laughing._

" _Did you hear this guy?" Ethan laughed sadistically. "He_ _ **loves**_ _me."_

 _Ethan stared at Benny's teary face. "Has anyone ever told you how love is a very,_ _ **very**_ _naive word? Didn't your old hag tell you how that word will_ _ **never**_ _apply to you?"_

" _L-Leave…," — Benny coughed, tasting blood in his mouth — "L-Leave my grandma out of this."_

" _You will never be loved, Benny," Ethan whispered, cupping his cheek. "Do you think I would be any different?"_

 _Everything spun in Benny's vision, taking his friends with him. They blurred in front of his eyes and he felt himself go limp in Ethan's grasp._

" _E-Ethan, you...you said y—"_

" _Well looks like I was wrong," Ethan growled._ " _ **Who's the lucky guy now?"**_

 _Without warning, his fangs were back in Benny's neck, breaking new skin as he hungrily gulped Benny's blood down. Benny felt his heart stop and_ _ **he was dead, Ethan killed him, and he was dea—**_

* * *

Benny woke up to someone screaming.

He shot up, sweat beading down his neck, suddenly feeling cold. He looked around and saw his friends rushing in, alongside his grandma, and it was only then did he realize that he was the one who was screaming.

"Are you okay?" was the first words he heard. "We heard you screaming — are you hungry, or thirsty, or—"

It was Ethan.

Benny flinched from his touch, pulling back. Ethan's hand reeled back slowly as if it was burned. Erica and Sarah exchanged worried looks, and Rory stuck out a small glass of red liquid.

"Blood substitute," Rory said. Benny crinkled his nose, to which Rory added, "It was either that or the rat leftovers I had last night."

Benny instinctively grabbed the glass and took a swig of the drink, enjoying the taste before his eyes widened and he threw the glass away from him with a startled yell. The liquid splashed on Erica's shirt. She gave him a glare.

"I'm going to pretend this _isn't_ a new designer shirt because you just woke up from the dead," Erica gritted out through her teeth.

"I-I died?" Benny stammered, beginning to run his hands through his hair and patting his arm alarmingly. Damon rolled his eyes.

"You're obviously not dead, idiot," Damon sighed. "You're obviously still breathing."

Benny's hand made its way to his chest, and he nearly skipped a breath.

"My heart's n-not...it's not beating!" he said, clearly panicked. "Yeah, to hell with breathing — why the fuck am I awake if my heart i-is...is obviously not?"

"You don't piece things together very quickly, do you," Damon deadpanned.

"Be nice," Erica hissed under her breath, and Damon sighed, crossing his arms, but remained quiet.

"I'm not dead," Benny said, trying to even out his breathing, "but I'm not alive? I-I...I'm undead— oh my God, am I a vampire?"

"Ding ding ding!" Rory chirped, raising his hand for the hi-five. Benny stared at him, wide-eyed, and Rory slowly lowered his hand, and Ethan rubbed his shoulder. Benny didn't pull back, but he visibly tensed.

"It was the only thing I could do to save you, B," Ethan said softly. "After...after what happened, I had to turn you i-into...a fledgling."

Benny remained quiet. Sarah cleared her throat.

"We brought you straight home after," she explained. "We didn't know if you wanted to become a full vampire straight away, or if you wanted to wait, so we prepared some blood substitute for you to last you a couple of days. You can decide whenever, of course — we can totally make more — but...there are some things we'll have to go over."

"That's it," Benny said slowly. "My life is pretty much over."

Ethan bit his lip. "I'm...I'm really sorry, Benny. It was the only thing I could've done because...I didn't want to lose you."

Benny stared at him, about to open his mouth to say something before Damon's phone went off. They all faced him, and Damon snuck a glance before sighing.

"The Council summoning us, and wants us there immediately," Damon informed sullenly. Rory rose an eyebrow.

"Through...text?" Rory said, confused. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so surprised; do you think they just chuck ancient scrolls at us? They just learned about it and upgraded weeks ago — weren't you at the last _mandatory_ meeting?"

Rory blinked. "Y-You know, maybe I shouldn't go…"

Erica rolled her eyes, and grabbed Rory's wrist before speeding out, Rory's startled yell echoing behind him. Benny's grandma cleared her throat.

"You kids should go," she said. "Though I want you to come back straight away, alright? If they begin to press charges, call me so we can settle things."

"Charges?" Sarah whispered. "Do you think they'll…"

She trailed off, and everyone looked at Ethan, whose breath hitched.

"Let's go before it gets worse," Damon said to break the silence, and everyone — including Benny — sped out of the room and to the Council building.

* * *

"Now," Anastasia said, folding her hands together with her elbows against the table, "where should we begin?"

"I object!" Rory blurted out. Erica nudged him sharply, and Sarah sighed.

"Your hono— _Anastasia_ ," Sarah said, correcting herself swiftly. "This is really all one big misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" Anastasia echoed back, her eyes flashing yellow. "Ethan Morgan killed more than half of the humans he is allowed to kill!"

"There's a kill limit?" Erica muttered under her breath. Sarah looked at her, wide-eyed, and Erica whispered, "Well, _shit._ "

"Anastasia, he didn't know what he was doing," Benny blurted out, and Ethan looked at him wordlessly. "He was under some...some weird side effects from Jesse!"

"Yeah!" Rory agreed loudly. "If anything, we should blame that jerk, Jesse! _Again!"_

"Silence!" Anastasia roared angrily. Everyone fell quiet, and Anastasia sighed.

"Ethan, you are responsible for the murders of many Whitechapel civilians, and the attempted murder of Benjamin Weir," Anastasia said.

"But it wasn't him!" Benny protested. Anastasia glared at him.

"But it _was,"_ she snapped. "It was by his hands, so according to the ancient laws of the Council, we have the right to give him a sentence of a staking."

"There has to be another way to sort this out," Erica said boredly. "Obviously the nerd — I mean, Ethan — wasn't in his right mind."

"His hands were on the victims, and his fangs broke the skin," Anastasia growled. "He's lucky; for a crime like this, there are punishments that are much more... _torturous."_

Ethan's eyes fell to the ground. Benny looked at him helplessly, knowing there was nothing he could do to win the fight.

"Now," Anastasia said, leaning back against her chair. "In order for this sentence to be followed through, we need the votes of every person in the room. So all in favour of _not_ going through with this sentence, raise your hand."

Erica, Benny, and Sarah rose their hands. Rory put up two. Both Damon and Ethan kept their hands down, and Benny looked at Ethan sadly.

"Ethan, please," he whispered. Ethan looked at him.

"I deserve it," he said in a small, broken voice. Benny said nothing more, and Anastasia looked at them, somewhat satisfied.

"All in favour for the death of Ethan Morgan," she announced, "raise your hand."

Every Council member, including herself, rose their hands, easily outweighing everyone else. Ethan rose his hand as well, and Benny bit back a scream.

Damon's hand remained to his side.

"Damon," Anastasia said darkly. "We need your vote."

"It's already clear who won," Damon growled. Erica looked at him, almost disappointed, and Damon avoided her stare.

"Despite the unanimous decision," Anastasia said, "it is still law that everyone must vote. You need to make a decision."

Damon remained quiet. Anastasia glared at him sharply.

" _Damon,_ " Anastasia hissed, eyes flashing yellow. " _Your vote._ "

Damon winced under the pressure of the stare, and impulsively raised his hand. Sarah glared at Anastasia, her eyes glowing yellow as well.

"That is unfair!" she blurted. "You can't manipulate his decision!"

"I...I didn't," Anastasia said, almost confused. "Damon, where does your vote go?"

"With them," Damon mumbled, and Anastasia's eyes widened.

"Elaborate?" she gritted out. Damon looked down.

"He didn't do it on his own will," Damon explained gruffly, digging his hands in his pockets. "I spent time with him and his...friends, and I saw the dedication he had to get to the bottom of this. He had no clue of what he did, and he saved Benny's life to pay back for his actions. He...he is a nice guy. He doesn't deserve to die for something he couldn't control."

Everyone remained quiet. Damon cleared his throat.

"For those reasons," he said, "I stand by the decision of not killing Ethan Morgan."

Erica smiled, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. Damon looked at her and smiled softly. Anastasia sighed.

"While that is very...touching," Anastasia said, "your objection is practically pointless against the Council. Due to this, the decision has been reached; Ethan Morgan, you are sentenced to a staking for your crimes."

Before Anastasia could bang the gavel against the small, wooden pad, Damon rose his hand once more.

" 'First Edition of the Rules and Regulations of the Council'," Damon cut her off. "Chapter 2, section 7.1, line 9-11; 'If a member of the Council is deemed as an ancient of more than one thousand years old, they have the honourary right to overthrow a vote if justification is valid by his/her morals and rulings."

Anastasia looked at him, almost dumbfounded.

"Well that's a stupid rule," Rory muttered, and Sarah elbowed him again. Anastasia sighed.

"You were always a smart-ass, weren't you," Anastasia cursed. Damon smiled smugly.

"In the thousand years I have been alive, I have never seen love stronger than the one Ethan shares for his friends, and for the common good," Damon said slowly. "I know it seems stupid, but...he deserves a chance to live. He gave Benny the same gift you gave me all those years ago, and he should be able to live to see those consequences."

"So close," Benny said under his breath. Damon rolled his eyes. Anastasia smoothed out her dress and cleared her throat.

"Fine," she said, as if very difficult. "You are free to go."

"Really?" Ethan said, surprised. Anastasia nodded.

"There will, of course, be extensive supervision for many months," Anastasia explained, "but...I am not one to go against our ancient law."

"Thank you," Damon said, almost surprised himself. He was the first to walk out. Erica, Sarah, and a very cheery Rory trailed after him. Benny looked at Anastasia with a small smile.

"Thank you, really," Benny said. "You won't regret this."

Anastasia said nothing, but her eyes went to the door. Ethan stared at Benny, and walked out quietly alongside him.

Benny held his hand, and Ethan didn't let go, despite knowing the conversation to come.

* * *

"Where are we?" Benny said, watching the sun set in the park. Ethan lazily poked at his ice cream with his plastic spoon.

"Where do you want to be?" he replied, and Benny fell quiet. They continued to sit in silence, before Benny sighed.

"It's a lovely night," he blurted out. Ethan stared at him, almost surprised, but nodded.

"It is...neat."

Benny looked at Ethan. "You know, I never really told you how thankful I am that you saved me."

Ethan blushed. "Oh, stop it, you."

"Really, I am," Benny said, giving him a small smile. "I know I didn't seem very thankful earlier, but I am glad that I am alive, and that you were the one to save me. It was the best decision in that situation, and I will be forever thankful for it."

He chuckled and adds, "Which is saying something, as forever is a long time for us."

Ethan laughed. Benny sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"So?" Benny asked. "Question still stands; where are we?"

Ethan looked as if he was thinking about it for a while before answering, "Well, is 'I kind of want to kiss you' town exist?"

Benny grinned. "I think we might need to stop at 'I wanna make sure everything is okay' ville first."

"Fair enough," Ethan said with a smile. He paused briefly and said, "I do want you to know that I think I'm okay with it. I know I was really hesitant and it was probably unnecessary — I'm sorry about that, by the way — but I do want to try things with you."

Silence filled the space between them and Ethan added, "It...it's 'cause I think I love you a lot."

Benny couldn't take it anymore. The space between them was too big, and he was shifting in his seat on the bench and—

Ethan kissed him, square on the lips. Benny's eyes widened, but he eventually moved into the kiss, putting his hand on Ethan's cheek.

When they pulled back, Benny smiled.

"I'm a lucky guy," Benny said, and Ethan laughed.

* * *

 **a/n- and there we go! that was my last chapter. stay tuned for my fanfic buddy's conclusion, and until then; leave a review if you liked it if you like, and i will see you in the next story ;)**

 _ **keep on hâlden op (western frisian :D)**_


	17. Peace Of Mind In The Moonlight

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! With the *sniffle sniffle* last chapter of *sniffle* The Blood Moon Effect. *blows nose into tissue***

 **That's right, folks! This here be thee final chapter to me and my wonderful, dear fanfic buddy's second collab story together. There won't be much happening in this one, due to it being more of an epilogue, really. *sigh* We hope you all really enjoyed reading along with this story as much as we loved writing it for you. I think this one is one of my favorites to work on, of late. Maybe because this is my first time writing a story where Ethan is so dark and evil? *shrugs* Probably! Lol! But I loved the idea of making it seem like Ethan had some kind of split evil alternate personality hiding somewhere deep down inside of him, like in the story Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I mean, we all have that little bit of evil inside of us just waiting to escape on us, someday. Right? Lol! But with Ethan, all it took was for some rare and strange occurrence with the moon that only effects vampires to make Ethan's dark side appear and cause him to wreak so much havoc upon the town and his friends. Thank god, for true love, am I right? ;D**

 **Anyways, you guys know how much I hate having to mark a story as "COMPLETE" on here, but sadly that's the fate of every good story, including this one. To always have an end to it's glorious tale. Sorry, for all the excruciating waiting that you all had to endure during our..."long little breaks" in between chapters. Lol! But now, we've finally reached the end. And it only took me and TiredOfBeingNice a little over a year to finally finish this story. Lol! But hey! Better really really late than never, am I right? ;D Lol! :P**

 **So, let's get to the final shout outs of this story:**

 **Cinder46231- Thanks for adding our story to your follow and favorites list!**

 **WyldeHeart- (Chapter 15 review) Thank you for the review! And I have actually read both of your stories! They're both really really great and I love reading them! I hope sometime soon the one marked "on indefinite hold" (Transmutation, I'm guessing) won't be for too much longer. I really want to know what's happening to Ethan in it and just exactly what the cost of bring him back from the dead was. Because let's face it...you can't just simply bring a person back from the dead without there being some kind of major consequence. Am I right? ;) But hey! That's entirely your decision on what to do. If you want to leave it on hold then that's your decision and I respect that. I, too, am a bit of a sucker of the angst train, myself. Lol! Especially, when it involves Ethan. I know what you mean. It breaks my heart to see such a great fandom beginning to fade away so quickly. I wish I would've gotten the chance to discover the fandom and fanfiction more sooner, back when it was still pretty popular. But oh, well! I'm here now and I'm enjoying every bit of what's left of it. :D (Chapter 16 review) That's good! We're happy that you still enjoyed it, despite your beta seizures acting up again while reading it! Lol! :D Sorry, if this story was a bit unbearable to read at times with all of it's (hopefully not too many) small errors here and there, throughout it. But at least, you were still willing to stick it out and bare with us on it and still found the plot enjoyable enough to read. No matter how painful it might've been for you. :) Trust us, when we say if we ever go back and re-read any of our past stories we** _ **always**_ **cringe at all the little mistakes we find then that we had missed while editing it back then. I guess it's a good thing that we don't get paid for writing fanfiction, huh? Lol! ;P Anyways, thanks for sticking with us and for being a faithful fan and reader of the story! :D**

 **Bennyweirlover17- (Chapter 15 review) Thank you! We're so happy that you loved it! To me, whether or not Ethan and Benny become vampires doesn't really matter all that much to me in a story. As long as they are together and *clears throat discreetly* dating, is all that matters to me! *giggles and blushes bashfully* But I figured that if they were going to be dating (with one of them somehow becoming a vampire) then why not make it forever then with the other also becoming a vampire? Am I right? :P (Chapter 16 review) *starts blushing to the max* Awww! Thanks! We really appreciate all the praise you've given us through this story's journey. It's what makes us keep on going! :) We're so glad that you loved the chapter and the rest of the story, as well. Sorry, for making you worry so much throughout the entire story! Lol! All the cliff hanger stuff was more of my idea, really. Lol! But you can't have a good story without a few good cliff hangers, thrown in here and there. Am I right? It keeps things interesting. Lol! ;D Anyways, I hope we didn't give you any grey hairs already with all the worrying we've put you through. :P**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All we own is this story, it's plot, and our OC, Damon Alaric. GO TEAM WORK! YEAH! *raises fist in the air proudly* And now without further ado...the final chapter of The Blood Moon Effect. *sniffle* :D**

* * *

The Blood Moon Effect

By: MBAV fan66 and TiredOfBeingNice

Chapter 17: Peace Of Mind In The Moonlight

* * *

 **A Year Later...**

After months of supervision from the Vampire Council, Ethan was finally cleared of his wrong doings and was deemed no longer potentially dangerous to the Council. His name was removed from their priority list of troubled vampires in the area, and he was free to do what he wanted without always having a constant eye on him at all times. With his parole time over with, Ethan and the others couldn't be anymore relieved.

Things had changed a bit since then. About two months after the meeting, Benny had decided that he was ready to become a full fledge vampire now after learning all the basics about being a vampire. So, he drank human blood for the first time from a blood bag Rory claimed he "borrowed" from the local hospital. While he mainly did it because he was sick and tired of being the only one who couldn't fly, he also wanted to complete the transition to full vamp because of Ethan too.

In fact, that was his driving reason behind his decision. He wanted to be with Ethan forever, but knew that being a fledgling only had a limited time on this Earth. It was only a matter of time before his grandma's blood substitute and critter blood wouldn't be enough to hold off the inevitable; the substitute was basically just an extension period of the original 38 days that a fledgling normally has left alive on this planet. Besides, he needed human blood to avoid death, and Benny joked about how he didn't really want to die at the moment. He'd preferred to live as an undead creature of the night rather than be six feet under and completely dead. So, he converted over completely to being a vampire.

He wanted to be with Ethan for as long as he could and knew that he couldn't do that as a mere fledgling for much longer. He couldn't bare the thought of what might happen to him after he was gone for good. And he _definitely_ couldn't bare the thought of him possibly finding someone else new to love in the far off distant future, as well. That thought scared and infuriated him even more. So, he drank the blood willingly, to keep that possibility from ever happening. Ethan was his and his alone.

Currently, they were all gathered over at the Weir's place having a movie marathon night together as friends. Just chillin' and having a good time, as the town appeared quiet tonight with no supernatural activity rearing its ugly head. After the recent events of what happened last year, this was a much needed break and day off from fighting the forces of evil or solving some sort of supernatural mystery. Especially without the watchful eye of the Vampire Council somewhere nearby stalking them. The knowledge of knowing that someone's been watching your every move is kind a creepy and hard to forget that you're being watched from the shadows. Thank God that part of their lives was finally over with.

Things were peaceful now and everybody was happy and having a good time. There was junk food scattered across the coffee table in front of the couch. Even though everyone in the room no longer really needed to eat that sort of food anymore (or any kind of food, for that matter), it was still fun to binge-eat all the yummy treats while relaxing with friends and enjoying a good movie together.

"Ugh! I can't _believe_ we're watching _Dusk_!" complained Rory with his arms crossed. "Tell me again, why we're not watching the best superhero versus superhero face off in centuries, _Batman vs Superman?_ "

"Because that movie sucks too," Ethan scoffed, and Rory glared at him, mouth wide open, clearly offended. Benny giggled, giving Ethan a hi-five. Erica rolled her eyes at him from the couch.

" _Becauuuse_ ," replied Erica with heavy emphasis on the word, "my darling little Damon here still hasn't seen any of them yet. So, we're going to watch the _entire Dusk_ series first before watching anything else." she finished, snuggling up next to Damon, who sat beside her. She hugged his arm lovingly with a smile. Damon also smiled back at her, as he kissed her on the forehead.

Rory made a gagging face at the two's affection towards one another. He was a bit bitter over the fact that Erica was dating him, but at the same time he was happy to see her happy, as well. So, he guessed he was alright with it. Besides, there's still plenty of other hot babes out there for him to love on, anyways!

"Couldn't you just have shown him on one of your dates and not when we're hanging out as buddies, Erica? I really don't want to have to sit here and suffer watching some dumb girl and her broody vampire lover's stupid drama again!" complained Rory with a scowl, but then jumped a little when he heard Erica hissing at him.

"How dare you insult the romantic relationship that is Rochelle and Jakeward!" hissed Erica angrily in defense with her fangs popped out. "But I guess if you really don't want to watch it then I can always just gouge your eyes out with a spoon, then! They should finish growing back by the time the third movie is over!" she threatened sinisterly with a grin.

Rory gulped as he hugged one of Mrs. Weir's chair pillows tightly to his chest in fear. Damon smiled a little at the two vampires.

"Easy there, babe." soothed Damon calmly. "He's not worth it. He's dumb and doesn't know what in the hell he's talking about half of the time, either." he assured comfortingly to her, as he held her back a bit from attacking the blonde dork sitting in the armchair.

Erica eased up a bit after that and looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sure they're not that bad and that I'll absolutely love them, just as I love you, beautiful." smiled Damon lovingly, leaning in to place a kiss on Erica's lips.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am very smart when it counts!" huffed Rory offensively at the two. Just then Mrs. Weir walked in with some of her famous homemade cookies piled high onto a plate. Rory's expression quickly changed from hurt and offended to excited and joyous, as his eyes lit up at the sight of the yummy home baked goods. "Ooh! Mrs. Weir's homemade cookies!" exclaimed the vampire gleefully, as he reached over to grab one and stuffed it in his mouth.

Both Damon and Erica sat there with disgusted looks on their faces, as they cringed at seeing Rory's terrible table manners as he reached for another and another, cramming his mouth full.

"You're right, hun. Rory is _so_ not worth dirtying up a perfectly good and clean spoon over. Although...after seeing him eat though...now I think _I'm_ the one who needs their eyes gouged out, after seeing that." said Erica in disgust, scooting ever more closer into her boyfriend's arms.

"Wha-ft?" asked Rory cluelessly at the two, as cookie crumbs came flying out of his mouth.

Sarah, who was sitting next to Erica on the other side, could do nothing more but to simply shake her head disappointingly at the Vampire Ninja in the room. "Alright, you two! That's enough picking on Rory for one day." she playfully scolded with a small smile at the end.

She then noticed something off about their surroundings. Something was missing...or rather...someone.

"Hey! Where did Ethan and Benny go? They were just here a few minutes ago?" wondered Sarah curiously, as she looked from side to side.

"Ah, yes! I believe they went out for some fresh air for a bit. Something about...'not wanting to have to sit through another one of Erica's boring _Dusk_ marathons, again'...I think?" answered Mrs. Weir, sounding a bit puzzled at the end at trying to remember exactly what her grandson had told her before they had left to go on their little stroll together.

"Uh! How _dare_ they! After everything I—" gasped Erica dramatically, but was then cut off by a slight nudge in her side from Sarah. Rolling her eyes, Erica knew exactly what Sarah had meant by the small nudge. "Ok! Ok! Everything _we_ did for them! The least they could do is watch all three _Dusk_ movies with us!" she corrected, still sounding slightly offended by Ethan and Benny's absence from movie night. "If anything, they could've just sat there and kissed each others faces off during the whole movie if they really didn't want to watch it that badly!" she added nonchalantly in a suggestive manner.

"Ew! No way, Erica! It's bad enough I have to sit here and watch you and Damon swapping spit on the couch all the time! I don't want to have to witness it coming from my two bestest bros, too! That's just too much!" cringed Rory at the thought of having to bare witness so much lip smacking and making out taking place in the room.

"I'm with Rory on this one. One couple making out all the time during the movie is enough for me." quipped Sarah agreeing with him, slightly repulsed feeling by all of the displays of affectionate love making that would have been going on while she's busy trying to focus on the movie. If she wanted to see lovesick couples sucking each others faces off during a movie then she would've just went to the local movie theatre, instead.

Erica stuck her tounge out at her playfully. "You're no fun." she pouted innocently at her, like a little spoiled kid.

Sarah just rolled her eyes and shook her head at her silently, as she reached over for the remote to unpause the movie and maybe grab her a cookie or two for herself.

Mrs. Weir smiled fondly at the vamps, happy to see everyone so calm and relaxed. To think that only last year the mood in the room was completely different than it is now. Back then there was nothing but fear and worry. And now...now there's nothing but calmness and happiness in her little living room.

"Well in any case, I'm sure they'll be back within the hour or so, I imagine. Until then, I'll be right in the kitchen if you should need anything." stated Evelyn sweetly, as she turned and went into the kitchen.

"OK, Benny's grandma! Oh! And thanks for the cookies, too!" shouted Rory to her, after she had disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Ethan and Benny were enjoying their alone time together, as they walked hand in hand down the street together.

"You know, Erica's gonna kill us for missing out on _another_ one of her _Dusk_ marathons again, right?" mused Ethan in an obvious manner.

Benny just shrugged. "Eh. I'll manage somehow." he stated nonchalantly. "I guess it's a good thing we're both vampires then, huh?" joked Benny with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but even vampires aren't really all that immortal. Remember?" chuckled Ethan, agreeing somewhat with Benny, as he pretended to be staking himself with an invisible wooden stake making Benny laugh.

Laughter soon died down, as Benny let out a content sigh as he enjoyed the evening weather with his boyfriend. Now he wasn't gonna lie, but after the events of what happened last year with Ethan, it did take some time before he and Ethan were able to reach this point in their relationship together. After their little talk in the park, he still loved Ethan and was happy to be with him. Even if it meant becoming a vampire, but...it was Ethan who was the one who had his doubts about everything.

He loved Benny back, don't get him wrong! But it was just all the guilt from the events leading up to Benny's turning that was bothering him so deeply. For the first few months Ethan had fallen into a bit of bad depression over it. Refusing to be alone at night in case the strange effects ever returned again. Granted Benny's grandma had already reassured him that it won't and that he was now cured of it, but still. There was even a few incidents where he'd have panic attacks from having random flashbacks about what he's done, as the memories of it continued to haunt him. He even had gotten into the bad habit of cutting himself, saying that 'it was a form of punishment for what he's done to all those people who he killed'. He knew he'd only heal from the cut almost immediately as it was made, no matter how deep he cut, because of his vampire healing.

It was a rough time for Ethan, but luckily he had Benny there to help him through it all. To be there whenever he didn't want to be alone at night because of the fear of him acting all evil and rogue like that, again. To comfort him after one of his horrifying flashbacks and to calm him down after the panic attack that usually followed afterwards. To reassure him that everything was going to be ok and that it what he saw wasn't real and was just a bad memory replaying itself back to him in such vivid detail, now. To stop him whenever he felt the urge to cut himself. Having Benny near just made things... _better_ for the young vampire.

In time, he slowly began to heal from his dark depression like state and began to start feeling more like his usual geeky self again. Now, Ethan no longer suffers from the aftermath of what he's done mentally or physically. All thanks to his wonderful boyfriend, Benny. Who stuck by him no matter what, like the wonderful best friend and boyfriend that he is.

Ethan was grateful for it and grateful for him never giving up on him, either. Even when he did almost killed him when he was...'sick' (let's say) a year ago, back then. Although, however much more better Ethan felt now, those dark feelings and thoughts still remained slightly. Not the dark destructive ones that lead him to go on a killing spree, but the sad and guilty ones, instead.

Ethan glanced downward as they walked, thinking about that day he almost killed Benny. Benny noticed this and frowned in concern.

"E, babe. What's the matter?" he asked.

Ethan soon stopped walking, but still refused to look at him. Benny stood there in confusion as to why Ethan wouldn't look at him and had this...gloomy expression on his face as if something was wrong.

Ethan shook his head before finally speaking. "It's...nothing, B. I'm just being my usual dark and gloomy self, is all." he shrugged, giving a small smile as he finally looked up at his boyfriend.

"No. It is something, E." stated Benny in a sympathetic and serious like tone, coming up to him and placing a hand on both of Ethan's shoulders. "Or else you wouldn't be all mopey about it. So, tell me." pushed Benny gently, trying to get him to open up to him.

Ethan broke free from his grasp and turned around with his back facing Benny and then took off towards the sky after glancing back at him. Getting the message, Benny did the same and flew after him, following closely behind.

* * *

The two had flew to the tallest building in Whitechapel, which was City Hall. There they rested upon the bell tower part of the building, sitting on it's ledge and over looking the peaceful looking town below. The lights off in the distance all sparkled like the stars in the sky did, making the town look even more beautiful than it did during the day.

Ethan sat there still not saying a word. Ethan's silence was really starting to get to Benny now. He placed a hand over where Ethan's rested on the edge and looked at him with honest green eyes that conveyed the message 'you can tell me _anything_ , Ethan, because I love you.'

Ethan looked down at the sincere gesture and then up at Benny, getting the message. He smiled at him before looking back out at the town before them.

"Tell me, Benny. Is it...so wrong that I still feel so guilty about what I've done last year? All the pain and suffering that I caused. All the death and chaos I put this town through when I was...' _sick_ '. Not to mention all the emotional crap that I put you and everyone else through. Do I really deserve to be happy at all?" stated Ethan sullenly with a sad and forlorning expression.

 _"Of course, he'd still be feeling guilty about that. That's Ethan for ya. The one with a big heart and an even bigger guilty conscience when he knows he's screwed up royally. But you know what? That's one of the many flaws that I love about him. The willingness to always make things right again. Even at the expense of his own heart and life."_ smiled Benny fondly at him, as he stared at Ethan with a loving look.

He then lifted up Ethan's hand and placed a small, but tender kiss on it, as he held it gently in his own that now rested upon his lap. This had gained Ethan's attention, as he looked back over with a somewhat lost and confused expression on his face mixed with a bit of sadness hiding behind those brown orbs of his.

"Of course, not." replied Benny in a gentle and soft tone, shaking his head. "Feeling guilty about what you did is what makes us human, Ethan." he added, instantly regretting his poor choice of words considering that they _aren't_ human, anymore. Ethan couldn't help but to giggle at Benny's little screw up of words and the expression he had on his face as he tried to think of a better comeback. "Uh...I mean, uh..." stammered Benny, hopelessly. "That we're still human _morally_ , that is." he clarified, after coming up with a more better way to put it.

"But the point still remains. Feeling things like guilt, sorrow, and regret is all things that help us become an even better person in life. We learn from these emotions and they teach us that we actually _do_ care and where to go from here. We just can't let them dictate us in the end in a negative away, is all, Ethan. They teach us that even as vampires we aren't as heartless and cold-blooded as everyone may believe. That there are a few of us out there with good hearts and intentions in this world, just like when we were human. In fact, feeling such emotions along with love, happiness, and joy is what makes us still feel human to this very day. At least...that's how I feel about it, that is." explained Benny whole heartedly, blushing lightly at the end.

"But..all those innocent people who lost their lives because of me. How do I ever atone for their deaths, Benny? How?!" asked Ethan desparately, sounding so hurt and confused, as he tried not to get so choked up on the matter. He looked down at his two hands, shaking slightly, as he could still imgaine seeing the blood that once stained his hands of all his victims last year.

"By being _you_ , Ethan." replied Benny earnestly, earning a perplexed look from his boyfriend, coming out of the semi like trance he was in while staring at his hands. Benny chuckled at his expression and how adorable he looked whenever he was confused over something. "The Ethan who killed all those people, wasn't _you_. Can't you see that?" stated Benny as if it was obvious. "That was just some...dark part of you that's been buried and locked away deep inside of you for God knows how long. Everyone has a dark side to them. Even me. It's just part of who we are. There's not a single person in this world who is all good and pure of heart, Ethan. There will always be that tiny bit of darkness inside of us all. Doing battle with that portion of good that lies inside, fighting for control. You just gotta...figure out which side that you're on, is all. The good or the bad." he advised truthfully, trying to find the right words to put it.

This brought a smile to Ethan's face. "Well, I definitely want to be on the good side. That's for sure!" quipped Ethan amusingly to his boyfriend.

Benny smiled happy to see him so optimistic and joking right now. "Me, too!" he added, agreeing with him.

But soon the cheery demeanor in the air faded away back into the gloomy silence again, as Ethan looked down sadly.

"All of what you just said maybe true and all, Benny. But...it still doesn't change the fact of what I did to you in the end. Because of me you're a vampire, now and forever. Just like me." said Ethan, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to come spilling from his eyes. "I've ruined your chance at a normal and happy life, Benny! I-I...I almost killed you!" he cried. "I'll always reget almost doing that to you! In fact...it's probably one of my biggest ones, yet. I can never forgive myself for that, either. At least...not yet, anyways." sniffled Ethan so heartbroken and torn.

Feeling sympathy and nothing but love for the vampire sitting next him, Benny cupped Ethan's wet cheek into his hand and gently turned Ethan's head towards him so that he may look the adorable vampire in the eyes, never once losing the adoring smile that he wore on his face for him.

"Ethan. It's because of _you_ that I'm able to be here today with you. And my happy life is being here, with you. Or wherever else you might be." stated Benny lovingly, as he stroked Ethan's cheek with his thumb. "Besides...living a normal life is _soo_ over rated, anyways. Not to mention, also very boring, as well." he joked, flashing a genuine smile his way. "Like I told you then, I will always be thankful for it, too. You mean, the world to me Ethan. You know that, right?"

Ethan nodded happily flashing an endearing smile at him.

"What you did back then wasn't your fault. If anything it should be Jesse for biting you that night at the dance, just to make Sarah convert over fully to being a vampire. He used you, E. And if it wasn't for him then your blood would never of been tainted with that small bit of vampire vemon in your system, thus causing it to become active due to the strong effects that the blood moon has on vampires. So, you see...it was Jesse who's at fault, here. For ever setting such a terrible chain of events in effect on you that so drastically changed your fate and our lives forever." explained Benny reassuringly. His tone and expression then became somewhat more darker and spiteful though whenever he talked about what Jesse had did. He would never forgive that evil bastard for what he did.

He then let out a small sigh to calm himself of his hatred for the evil vampire and smiled once again. "I think out of all of the people on my list of major dickheads in the world, Jesse is number one on that list. _Wiiith_ Damon coming a possible close second, that is." joked Benny, stretching out the word 'with' in a skeptical kind a tone.

This was enough to make Ethan chuckle a bit. "But Benny, he's your _friend_." stated Ethan, stretching the word out mockingly.

Benny just rolled his eyes. "Barely!" he commented in an unamused like manner, but couldn't help the small tug on his lips that was a smile from showing itself upon his features. Ethan then lightly nudged him in the side playfully.

"Don't tell me you're _still_ sore about Damon wanting to turn me into the Vampire Council right away after you guys found that I was the killer, are you?" asked Ethan teasingly.

"Well, of course I am!" defended Benny, waving his hands around all dramatically like to make a point. He then gruffly crossed them and turned his ahead away from his boyfriend like a pouty child would. "Among... _other_ things, too." he huffed stubbornly. "Like his personality! It really sucks and it could really use some major adjustments, too." he added a bit defensively.

He then let out a small sigh as he dropped his defensive posture and faced Ethan again. "But...in the end I guess he _did_ come through for us and managed to convince Anastasia and her crony of vampire elder peeps to let you off the hook and declare you not guilty by reasons of 'temporary insanity', though." he declared reluctantly, but more thankful than resentful. "And as much I'd _hate_ to admit it. I guess...I sort a owe him one for saving your life." confessed Benny begrudgingly with attitude laced within his voice at the idea of owing his nemesis a favor.

"I guess there's just some people in this world that you'll never get along with too well, huh?" quipped Ethan, shaking his head.

The two laughed together, as Ethan leaned over to rest his head on Benny's shoulder, as they stared out into the horizon together, both with warm smiles on their faces as they stared at the city lights.

"It sure is a peaceful night out tonight, huh, B?" pointed out Ethan fondly, enjoying the moment of being here alone with Benny.

It felt almost like a little date together, if it wasn't for the fact they were currently suppose to be with their friends watching movies together, right now. But it was still nice to have these little alone times together with his boyfriend. A year or two ago, he would of never imagined being in love with his best friend and getting the chance to date and be with him like this. But here he was...sitting on top of City Hall's bell tower with his best friend and boyfriend watching the glistening lights of Whitechapel flickering in the distance, as a few people below them walked by totally unaware of their presence up above them.

After everything they've been through that led up to this very moment...they deserved it. To have a night of pure bliss and harmony all to themselves. A moment to bask in what is now a whole new chapter in their lives. In more ways than one. To marvel in what it means to be truly happy and in love with the person you least expected, but at the same time is also very much a cliche. Falling in love with your best friend.

Although the guilt may never leave Ethan after what he did a year ago, completely. Ethan knew that he would be just fine as long as he had Benny their by his side to comfort him and help guide him throught it, which gave Ethan something to look forward to for the rest of his immortal life.

As for Benny, he was happy to finally get the answer that he's been waiting for, for so long back then. Even if it did take him almost dying at the hands of his love interest fangs for it to happen. He was still thankful nonetheless because as crazy as the whole situation was, it somehow manage to bring him and Ethan more closer together in their relationship, both as lovers and as friends. Their bond was now and forever will be unbroken from that point on. Always and forever, which now held a whole new meaning for them seeing as they're both vampires.

"You know something...I'm kind a glad that you turned me into a vampire that day." said Benny thoughtlessly in an endearing way.

"You are?" replied Ethan incredulously, lifting his head off from Benny's shoulder to look over at him with a raised curious brow.

Benny nodded, but still didn't turn to face him. "I am!" he simply answered back with a smile. "Because then I would've had to grow up and become all old and wrinkly like Grandma is, and then someday die while you'll always remain looking like you are now. A teenage boy." he explained honestly.

His gaze then dirfted downward slightly into a more sullen one. "Then we wouldn't be able to be together anymore at some point in life because of the major age differences in our looks. Even though technically we'd both be about the same age, but just not in looks." he admitted sullenly. "I'm not sure I'd be able to live with myself not being able to be with you anymore when the time did come when we would have to call it quits on our relationship together due to our physical appearances. It'd just break my heart."

Ethan smiled loving at Benny's words. He saw a few tears forming in those lovely green emeralds of his, as he tried desperately in trying to hold them back. Ethan could tell that it was a very touching subject for him. So, he turned Benny's head towards him with his hand and kissed him passionately on his lips, keeping the hand there.

"This might sound a bit selfish, but...I'm glad that I turned you, too." confessed Ethan lovingly to him. "I've already said this, but you were too busy passed out bleeding to your death to even remember me saying it, but...I'd hate to know of a life without you in it, either, Benny. I would be lost without you. Heck! I'd probably even wind up becoming more like Damon and the rest of the Council! Or even worse, Jesse! Someone who is cold and heartless most of the time from the lost of losing their one true love in this world."

Benny smiled hearing this and decided to add in his own two cents. "Or even more worse than that! You could start acting like those vampires from those horrible Dusk movies! All dark and broody all the time with their doom and gloom attitude towards everything." he joked, making a fake serious face and lowering his voice in a deeper tone near the end, as he said it. "Ugh! I have no idea what all those fangirls see in all that malarkey mumbo, jumbo bull crap, anyways?!" cringed Benny in discontent of the famous movie series, while shaking his head.

"Yeah! That _would_ be terrible, then!" Laughed Ethan. "Thank god, that it all worked out in the end though, huh?"

"Yeah!" Agreed Benny, trying to contain his small bit of laughter, as well. "Face it, E! You're stuck with me! Now and most definitely forever! Now that I'm a vampire, too." mocked Benny playfully with a wink, giving Ethan a light and friendly nudge to the side with his elbow.

Ethan giggled and then gave him a dreamy look. "That's fine with me. Better it to be forever than never again." he said smoothly with a somewhat smug smile on his face, as he moved ever so closer to Benny's face.

They then kissed again, but more longer this time. Once the kiss was over, Ethan stood up and stretched with his hands held high above his head.

"We better be getting back now, B. Before Erica comes hunting for our heads for missing the latest Dusk marathon." stated Ethan suggestively.

"Ugh! Don't remind me." groaned Benny with an eye roll. He then stood up and stretched as well, enjoying the feeling of his bones and muscles limbering up from the stretch. "You know something? I'm not sure who to feel more sorry for in that relationship. Erica or Damon?" pondered Benny thoughtfully, tilting his head up slightly with a hand on his chin.

"Oh? How so?" pressed Ethan amusingly, but also a bit confused by what he means.

Benny just shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, Damon because his girlfriend is a major Dusker fan who'll probably never shut up about it to him and will most likely try to force the fandom onto him, whether he likes it or not." he replied simply enough. "Not to mention, I can only imgaine what Erica would do to him if he actually _did_ hated that crappy excuse of a vampire romance drama movie." he couldn't help the tiny smirk that appeared just then at the thought of Erica causing him such physical (and hopefully emotional) pain for not liking it.

"And Erica?" pressed Ethan intriguingly, snapping him out of his imagination.

"For having to date such a major douchebag of guy, like Damon." answered Benny simply, shaking his head. "I still don't know what she see's in the guy."

"You have to admit, though. They do make a pretty good couple." implied Ethan casually.

"Yeah! If you mean by a 'pretty good couple' as in being all 'scary and threatening all the time just to get what you want with a side of being an ass thrown in', then yeah! They were totally meant for each other, then." scoffed Benny sarcastically, with a sly smirk at the end.

Ethan chuckled, but knew that no matter how much Benny may dislike the dark and obnoxiously rude vampire sometimes, Benny still considered him very much a friend. The same with Damon and his attitude towards Benny. There was just no denying it.

Ethan held out his hand expectantly for Benny to take. "Shall we?"

Benny smiled lovingly at Ethan, as he placed his hand in Ethan's and gave him a slight nod. "One of the many perks of being a vampire. Being able to freakin' fly! Yeah, baby!" cheered Benny loudly, briefly removing his hand from Ethan's to fist pump the air ecstatically.

Ethan chuckled again, as they reconnected their hands together again. Benny gave Ethan a small kiss on his as they looked at each other lovingly one last time before taking off into the night as the moon shone brightly above them illuminating their way back to the Weir's place, where all their friends were waiting.

* * *

 **A/N: And that marks the end of this story, as we now draw the curtain close and take a bow. *grabs TiredOfBeingNice's hand as we both bow at the same time, together* :P**

 **So, much sappy goodness in this one, right? ;D And look! Me and my fanfic buddy's precious little baby boy, Damon, has friends now (though it's more of a frenemy type relationship where Benny is concerned at, though, but still friends nonetheless. Lol! ;P)! Not to mention, he has a girlfriend, as well! We're so proud of him! :D**

 **And it seems as though even after the events that took place with Ethan, he still had a bunch of issues to work out, still. Like having to deal with all the guilt from what he's done. But thankfully, Benny was there throughout it all to support and love him during Ethan's rough patches. Now, Ethan seems to be on the right track of recovery now, but still has those hidden and dark doubts about it every now and then. Which is to be expected, but like I said...he has Benny there to help guide him through it and to remind him that everything is gonna be ok and that it's ok to feel remorse what he's done. That's it is just part of life and who he is as a person, which means that he actually does care, unlike most cold-hearted vampires who could careless about their victims. *cough cough (Jesse) cough cough ( and the entire Vampire Council, as well) cough* :)**

 **So, all in all, a happy ending for our two favorite lovebats! (I just had to say it. Tee-hee!) ;P**

 **Anyways, thanks once again for reading this story! And a great big shout out to my fanfic buddy, TiredOfBeingNice for wanting to do this with me!...AGAIN! Lol! ;P You're the best!**

 **So, I'll be seeing you all around on here in some of my other stories and possibly some of yours, too (if you're a fellow MBAV author, that is)! Until then, PEACE! *winks and blows you all a kiss before walking away* ;)**


End file.
